2016: Delacour-Grangers
by DJValkyrie
Summary: FLEURMIONE AU. Fleur & Hermione's three children start another year at Hogwarts. A the homework and lessons begin, so do the raging hormones.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

In this AU, Fleur and Hermione are married. I ship Fleurmione so hard that my fingers bleed at the steering wheel.  
Opinions are like assholes- everyone has one.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all rights go to the respectful owners.

* * *

"Victoire! Dominique! Louis! Hurry up or you will miss the train!" Hermione was yelling up the staircase, waiting for her children to descend.

It was the first of September, and Hermione Granger, along with her wife Fleur Delacour, were all ready to see their children off for another year at Hogwarts. The two decided that it would be better for their children to attend Hogwarts rather than Beauxbatons, much to their middle child's annoyance. They could work in France when they graduated if they wanted.

Fleur was currently in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her grasp and her blonde hair tied back. Hermione huffed as she stormed back into the kitchen, then threw herself into a chair.

"Cheer up, mon amour. They'll be ready in time," Fleur didn't share her wife's anxiety and stress, but the brunette just snorted, throwing her head into her hands.

"They will be the death of me if they don't hurry up. We live in France, for Merlin's sake! We have to apparate them all over with all of their trunks and animals! That's such a large job that if we don't do it soon, we'll be too tired to head off to work!"

Fleur smiled, sitting down next to her lover and rubbing her shoulder lightly.

"Breathe, 'Ermione. It will all be fine," she smiled, and perked up when her delicate ears caught the sound of a trunk thumping down the stairs into their parlour.

"Ah, here's one! See?" Fleur kissed Hermione's hair as she stood up and headed into the parlour.

"Ah, Victoire! Bonjour," Fleur kissed her eldest daughter on the cheek, then stood back to look at her. Victoire looked like her mother; long silvery blonde hair, periwinkle blue eyes and perfect skin. She wore a skirt with a pink top and a white jacket on top with her hair out. Her trunk was packed and her white Persian cat, Basile, was in his basket. Her broomstick was over her shoulder, as she was a chaser for the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Morning, Maman," the oldest child greeted her mother as Hermione entered the room.

"And Morning, mum," she hugged her other mother, but Hermione returned it rather curtly.

"Victoire, it's 8:27! You were supposed to be down here ready to go at quarter past!" Hermione scolded, and Victoire let out a light sigh.

"Mum, we have plenty of time. Besides, the train doesn't leave until 11! I don't understand why we have to leave so early," she shook her head, but didn't catch Fleur's cautious gaze as Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"Why?! _Why?!_ Because your mother and me have to apparate all three of you to England and make sure you don't lose anything or body parts along the way!"

Fleur winced, unable to save Victoire from her mother's wrath. As Hermione continued to lecture her eldest daughter, the youngest, and only boy, descended the staircase. Louis had his trunk hoisted onto his shoulder and his pet toad, Phineas, on his head.

"Hey mum and Maman," he grinned, placing his trunk on the ground. He then moved his hair out of his eyes and adjusted his red jersey. Fleur repeated the process of kissing her only son good morning, and looked him up and down to make sure he was prepared for the journey ahead. Louis was a rather unusual looking child; his hair was two-toned naturally (blonde and brown,) and he had heterochromia (left eye brown and right eye blue.) Her was known as the peace keeper for his older sisters, and was extremely fashionable (but you would be too if you lived in a house with four other women.)

"I see you're all ready for the day ahead, that's very good, Louis. Well done," Hermione grinned and hugged her son, sparing Victoire from the importance of punctuality. Victoire jumped slightly, then pulled out her phone from her skirt pocket.

"Ooh, it's Teddy! He says he can't wait to see me on the train!" She hopped off the balls of her feet with glee, and Fleur gave her a small smile. Victoire had been seeing Teddy, Harry's godson, for the past year since they started Alchemy together. Fleur remembered when she had dated a man named Phillipe, but it didn't last long, and shortly after meeting Hermione, she didn't think he existed anymore.

"That's two, where's the third?" Fleur asked her wife, and Hermione looked up. She as right, only two children stood before her. With a disgruntled face, Hermione called up the stairs again.

"Dominique! Hurry up! You're late enough already!"

There was no response, and Hermione looked upon the verge of combustion. Fleur placed a hand on her wife's shoulder and forced her to meet her gaze.  
"'Ermione, I will go fetch Dominique. Please stay here with Victoire and Louis," she didn't give Hermione a chance to response, because she had given her a quick kiss, then walked up the stairs.

* * *

The house of Delacour-Granger was three floors. The ground floor had the parlour, kitchen, laundry, guest bathroom and living room. The first floor consisted of Louis's bedroom, another bathroom, A guest room and Fleur's study. The second floor had Victoire's bedroom, a room for the pets and the middle child, Dominique's room. The third floor was for the master bedroom and another study.

Fleur approached the door and knocked on it, hearing the muffled grunge music coming from inside.

"Dominique?" Fleur asked in a slightly louder-than-usual voice, and when she didn't get an answer, she opened the door with the click of her fingers.

Dominique, the middle child, was sitting on her bed reading a book. She didn't look up until Fleur turned off the music with another click of her fingers. Dominique looked up at her mother, and shrugged. Fleur looked at the trunk at the door; thank the sirens it was packed, and the eagle-owl, Vester, was in his cage sleeping.

"Dom, it's time to leave. Your mother is about to have a heart attack," Fleur smiled at her daughter. The child stood up and brushed her jeans down. Dominique had her mother's brown hair and eyes, but she had taken a liking to tattoos and piercings. She adjusted her blue flannel and pulled down her white t-shirt.

"Your mother will hex you if you don't wear a jacket," Fleur smiled, and Dominique picked up her black leather jacket from the bed with a tight smile.

"Magnifique," Fleur hugged her daughter, and she hugged back.

They left the room with Dominique carrying her trunk and owl. She picked up her MP3 player and cast a look at her room, biting her lip.

"Maman, can you lock it, please?"

Fleur raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever for? Your siblings aren't going to be home, it will just be me and your mother."

"I…I just like the privacy," Dominique mumbled, and Fleur sighed, casting a charm that made her daughter smile.

"Thanks, Maman."

They headed downstairs, and Hermione scolded her daughter for tardiness as Victoire snickered behind her. Fleur managed to save the children from their mother by reminding Hermione that it was already twenty to nine. Hermione paled, then ushered everyone together.

"We will continue this when we get to London," she informed her children, who all sighed.

* * *

Fleur and Hermione apparated their children to Number 12, Grimauld place. They herded them inside to see Harry and Ginny, along with Albus, James and Lily. The two women were slightly winded from the apparition, realizing that the older the children got, the harder it would be to apparate.

"Let's hope Victoire gets her licence soon," Hermione mumbled, leaning on Fleur as she caught her breath.

"Hmm, then she can rely on herself to pick her up from parties," Fleur grinned as Hermione pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Let's go see Harry and Ginny, then," she took Fleur's hand and headed inside.

Barely after they had all said hello to each other, Victoire squealed when Teddy entered the room, his blue hair was spiked up and his eyes twinkled. The two embraced, then Teddy took her by the hand upstairs.

"They just got here!" Hermione whined, but Harry waved a hand, grinning.

"Ah, kids will be kids. We know all about that, don't we Ginny?" he smiled at his wife, who batted him away with a blush.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Ginny offered.

As the adults went into the kitchen, Dominique and Louis sat in the living room with Albus, James and Lily. Louis relished in the quidditch conversations he had with Albus and James, and always enjoyed talking about 'boy-stuff.'

"I won't lie, Aunt Lavender has been looking really good lately," Albus smiled, and James snorted.

"If you ask me, it's Emily who is bombshell."

"Longbottom?! What are you on?!"

"Gentlemen, please," Louis grinned as he took out his phone to show his friends.

"If anyone's dynamite, it's Lilac Patill."

The Potters let their jaws drop. The girl looked _amazing_.

"Merlin's balls," Albus whispered as Louis zoomed in on the picture.

"She did modelling for some muggle company during the summer. You know, to have some money to spend," Louis continued as James shifted his sitting position.

On the other couch, Lily was talking to Dominique about music.

"I'm telling you, this band is the best! They just toured Canada and will be coming to England in, like, a few months! I hope I can see them during the Christmas break," Lily babbled about her new favourite band, The Bronze Crests. Dominique shook her head and smirked.

"They have nothing, _nothing,_ on Ivycore. They've just come out of the Norwegian underground scene. Top notch group, and their cellist is _really_ good looking."

"You and string players, Dom," Lily shook her head as a blush crept onto the brunette's cheeks.

"Hey, when did you get that piercing done?" Lily pointed to Dom's nose. Over the holidays, the middle Delacour-Granger had gotten three more piercings and two new tattoos.

"This?" Dominique pointed to her septum piercing, the silver ring glinted in the sun.

"I got that done two weeks ago, actually. It's still kind of sensitive. Then I got the industrial," she moved back the hair on the left side of her body to show the piercing, "then another lobe," she pointed to her left ear.

"You're running out of room, Dom," Lily smiled as Dom rolled up her jeans to show off her ankle tattoo.

"I got this done by Dean Thomas in his Oxford studio," the tattoo was a bow and arrow that flickered against her skin. Lily was intrigued, moving a bit closer to have a good look at it.

"That's really neat, Dom!" she smiled.

* * *

"Do you think Mcgonagall will make Dom take her nose ring out?" Hermione asked Harry, who shrugged as he took a sip of his tea.

"Dunno."

"Well, if she writes about one more incident that contains Dom, I will eat my wand," the witch sighed and placed her hands against the table.

"I guess we'll just send her to Beauxbatons if she gets expelled."

"She's not going to get expelled, 'Ermione," Fleur grinned, placing her hand on top of her wife's. "Besides, she wouldn't be allowed into Beauxbatons with her tattoos."

"I guess Dean does her tattoos?" Ginny asked with her mug In her hand.

"Yeah, he offered us a smaller fee since we're friends," Hermione smiled.

"Mind you, I had no idea that wizarding tattoos move."

"Me neither," Harry supported his best friend, "In the muggle world, they're stationary, and fade over the course of time."

"I don't understand this hype over tattoos. It's just ink on your skin," Hermione continued, looking at Lily and Dominique, with the older showing off her arm tattoo; an owl.

"Yet you allow Dom to get them?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Dominique pays for them herself," Fleur answered for her wife, who was now looking at her arms.

"She got a job over the summer working in a French antique shop. My mother was the same, 'Mon Fleur, if you want eet, zan you 'ave to work for eet,'" Fleur imitated her mother's thick French accent that made all the adults smile.

"We're the same with our children," Ginny chuckled, tossing a glance to her boys. They were playing a game on their new console.

"Albus and James saved up for a gaming device, so we let them pay for half and we paid the rest. Teaches them life skills, you know."

"Louis has been talking about getting a console, too," Hermione looked at her son, and bit her lip.

"I just worry that it would destroy his mind. He's already on his computer a lot, looking at muggle and wizard fashion, then he plays games and talks to the boys. I am thankful that he doesn't use the fireplace to communicate."

"They use that computer program…skip I think it's called?" Ginny shrugged as Harry looked down at his watch.

"I think we better head to the station. It's twenty to ten. You know how busy it will be."

* * *

Harry and Ginny took their children to the station by car. Teddy went with them, but to Victoire's displeasure.

"You're going to see him in 10 minutes," Dominique muttered, putting her headphones on as Victoire hissed in annoyance. Fleur saw a flash of light blue in Victoire's eyes, and she bit her lip.

"Well, she _is_ seventeen," The Frenchwoman said quietly to herself as Louis opened his bag for Phineas to hop into.

"Okay, does everyone have everything?" Hermione asked her children, who all responded with a 'yes.'

"Good, let's go," Hermione lead them to her own car that was kept in the backstreet behind Harry's house. She kept her car in England and used apparition to get around, plus the floo network. The car was only used to take more than three people around England, and to teach her children how to drive.

It didn't take long to get to the train station, but the trip felt like an eternity with Victoire and Dominique's arguing.

"If you get anymore people will think you're a freak, Dom!"

"That's for me to decide and not you,"

"You won't get a date to the Luna ball this year!"

"Do you really think I care about that?"

"You have to! We're the prettiest people in the damn school! We're freaking Veela!" Victoire snapped back as she scrolled through her phone, knowing that the second she got on that train she wouldn't be able to use it. Louis sat between his sisters, begging silently that they would sit in different carriages for the ride to Hogwarts.

"Looks and dating mean nothing to me, Vic, and you know this," Dominique snapped, turning up her music.

"That's just a slap in the face to Maman!" Victoire was shocked, but Fleur looked in the rear-view mirror at her children.

"Both of you, please lower your voice. You'll shatter the windows otherwise," she started.

"Dominique, it would be nice to find someone to go to the Luna Ball with. Even just as a friend, or find a group of friends to go with. Have some fun."

"Maman, no disrespect, but I'm just not interested in the Luna Ball," Dominique responded honestly, and Hermione looked at them.

"I was like that when I was around your age, Dom. Then your mother practically forced me to attend the Yule Ball with her."

"Forced you?" Fleur's blonde eyebrows shot up. "Excuse moi, 'Ermione, but who was the once who danced the entire night then dragged me off into the garden for a _private lesson?_ "

Hermione turned bright red as the children all sniggered in the back. They had grown up on stories of their mothers together at Hogwarts.

"I-I was annoyed at Ronald for being Ronald!" Hermione stuttered as Fleur smirked.

"I am well aware, but it was _you_ who suggested we head back to ze carriage after our little lesson," Fleur's accent grew thicker as she lowered her voice, and stroked Hermione's thigh. The British woman yelped as she drove through the traffic. The children couldn't help but snicker at their parents.

"A-All we are saying Is that it would be nice for you three to go to the Ball. Maybe you can go with each other?"

"Mum!" Louis looked up, repulsed. Dominique made a face and Victoire coughed.

"I'm not going with my brother and sister!" Victoire stated firmly, then sighed at her phone.

"I'm going with Teddy."

"Of course you are," Hermione sighed as she parked the car and turned off the engine.

* * *

"Maman?" Victoire asked Fleur, who looked at her daughter.

"Hm, Ma Cherie?"

"How did you know mum was…the _one_?" Victoire lowered her voice as they walked through the train station, wheeling their trolleys. Fleur let a smile tug at her lips, she knew Victoire was at _that_ age where her Veela blood would be kicking in.

"Well," Fleur pondered, moving her handbag onto her shoulder.

"There was this…electricity between us, as if our magic had sensed that we were made for each other. But," Fleur smiled as they entered an elevator.

"It was not until a few months that I realized your mother was 'the one.' It takes time, but when you in find your 'soul-mate,' you'll know." Fleur used her hands to quote the words. Victoire looked down at her feet, moving her blonde hair out of her face.

"I just…I love Teddy, I love him a lot. He's so kind and cool, and he cares about me, but I…I don't know if I _feel_ anything," she looked worried, and Fleur could sense it. She gently took her daughter's hands and forced her to meet your gaze.

"Victoire, ma cherie, you don't need to worry too much about this. You're Veela blood is not that strong, there is no rush to find anyone. Just enjoy being Seventeen, enjoy your last year at school. Next year, you'll be in the real world," she sighed, not knowing how to phrase her thoughts.

"As I said, it took some time for me to recognize you mother was the one for me, and I was your age. It's different for every Veela to find their love. It's around seventeen when your vela heritage starts to awake, but it everyone is different in finding their soulmate, their 'one,'" she gently kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"If Teddy is your soulmate, than you will know. But it will take time, so be patience, Victoire," she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks, Maman," Victoire smiled as she tightened her grip on her mother.

The elevator stopped on their floor, and they walked out to see the entrance to Platform 9 ¾.

* * *

Passing through the passage, the family met up with the Potters and Weasleys. Ron and Lavender's daughter, Rose, were standing with Harry and Ginny. Rose was talking with Lily animatedly, and her brother, Hugo, were talking with the Potter children.

"Every year seems to be the same, hey?" Ron hugged Hermione and Fleur. Louis came up and gave him a big bear hug. Louis had always taken a liking to Ron, because of their love of quidditch and their favourite teams were rivals.

"Did you see their game against the Lyon Lions?!"

"Of course I did!"

"Vic, do you have all your schoolbooks? And your alchemy set?" Hermione asked her oldest daughter.

"Yes, mum, it's fine," Victoire tried to reassure her mother, but the brunette started to fuss with her shirt.

"Where is your jumper? It's going to get cold quickly!"

"Mum! It's in my bag!" Victoire urged her, and Hermione let out a sigh and pulled her daughter in for a hug.

"I can't help but worry over you, darling," she murmured. Victoire smiled and patted her mum on the back.

"I'm seventeen, mum, I'll be okay. I'll write every month, just as I always do."

"You might want to borrow another owl, I think Vester is getting a bit tired of all the trips," Fleur looked at Dominique's owl, who was fast asleep. His owner was sitting on the trunk, scrolling through her MP3 player.

"I'll ask Teddy on the train," Victoire said, then waved at Teddy, who was chatting to Pandora Lovegood and Roxanne Weasley.

Once Victoire had gone over to the, Hermione turned to Dominique as Fleur chatted to Luna.

"Hey," Hermione lightly tapped her shoulder to get her child's attention. Dominique looked up, and saw Hermione making a motion to remove her earphones. The brunette took them off and blinked at her mother.

"Dom," Hermione started, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Can you promise me something?"

"I can try?" Was the response. Hermione sighed and continued,

"Do you think you could try and _not_ get into any fights this year? And _avoid_ getting detentions?"

Dominique looked down and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing her heavily pierced left ear.

"They start it…they always start it…it's always Marlene Malfoy and Julie Parkinson…"

"I believe you," Hermione could see the pain in her daughter's eyes. _Like mother, like daughter_ she thought.

"But the people who pick on you want a response, Dom. They _want_ you to respond and get in trouble. This year, do you think…could you please _try_ not to get in trouble? I don't like sending the howlers, you know."

Dominique sighed and looked at her feet. She then shrugged.

"I'll tell you what," Hermione looked over to make sure Fleur was out of earshot. She leaned in closer.

"If you can stay out of trouble until the Christmas holidays, I'll pay for your next tattoo or piercing."

Dom's head shot up, she looked in complete shock.

"Maman will flip!"

"But if I tell her we have had an arrangement, she'll be fine," Hermione smiled, then held out a hand.

"Do we have a deal, Miss Delacour-Granger?"

The young brunette's eyes lit up, and she shook her mothers hand and hugged her again.

"I'll do my best."

The Hogwarts express let a whistle fill the platform, and everyone started to usher their children on board. Final goodbyes and teary first years were the majority of the sound.

"Louis, you write as well, understand monsieur?" Fleur hugged her son, who nodded.

"Of course, Maman," he smiled, then his face turned serious. "Will you please send me my broom the second it gets out of repair?"

"Of course, darling," Fleur reassured her son as he boarded the train.

"Bye, darlings!"

"Au Revoir, mon petites!"

"Bye Mum! Bye Maman!"

the train started to move, as the whistle sounded again. Fleur and Hermione leaned on each other, watching their children go.

* * *

There's more to come.

Thanks for reading,

\- DJValkyrie


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

In this AU:

Victoire, Teddy, Roxanne and Fred are 17  
Dominique, Pandora, Marlene and Julie are 16  
Lorcan and Lysander are 15  
Louis, James, Hugo and Scorpius are 14  
Rose is 13  
Albus is 10  
Lily is 9

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all rights go the respectful owners.

* * *

Victoire spent her final train ride to hogwarts with Teddy. They had managed to get a carriage all to themselves.

"It's weird, that this is our last train ride to Hogwarts, hey," Teddy mused, cuddling Victoire on the cushioned seat. The blonde nodded, her locks cascading down her shoulders. Her hair wasn't waist length, not yet, anyway.

"But I'm sure we'll have many more adventures together, yeah?"

"Of course, Ted," Victoire grinned, then kissed him on the cheek.

A few younger students ran down the halls of the carriage, thumping against the floorboards to make their trunks rattle. Basile hissed from his basket at the disturbance.

"Probably first years," Teddy smiled, remembering his first trip to Hogwarts.

Louis sat with James and Hugo, eating sweets from the trolley that had just past. Hugo just lost another game of exploding snap against Louis, and James was busy feeding treats to Hedwig.

At the very end of the train, Dominique sat in a compartment engrossed in a book with her headphones in. She shared the compartment with Pandora Lovegood and her brothers, Lorcan and Lysander.

"Do you think mum had to put up with this?" Victoire asked her best friend, Roxanne Weasley. The two shared a dorm room and were currently sitting on their beds unpacking everything.

"Put up with what?" Roxanne asked, running a hand through her long, black braided hair. Victoire bit her lip as she placed a picture of her parents on the bedside table.

"Alchemy homework. I mean, I don't mind it but there's so much of it!"

Roxanne laughed, taking out her quidditch robes.

"Stories of your mother say that she _loved_ homework. Couldn't get enough of it!"

"That's true," Victoire smiled as she looked at the large textbook for the subject.

"So, what did you do over the summer?"

"Ah, not much," Roxanne smiled as she took out a pair of omnioculars.

"Mum and dad took me to see Ireland play against New Zealand. _That_ was a match! Their coach, Lee Jordan, was so tough on them and it showed in their playing."

"Well, Ireland _is_ the top team in the world right now. I don't think New Zealand stood a chance, considering who's on their team and all."

"Class of 2016 is going to be _full_ of quidditch kids, hey?"

"Nothing wrong with that," Victoire smiled as she leaned back on her bed. There was a tapping at their window, and two owls were outside, both with letters. One of the owls, Victoire recognized at once, was Reuben, Teddy's owl. Roxanne opened the window and let them in. Rueben flew straight to Victoire and stuck out its leg.

"It's from Teddy!" Victoire untied the note and screamed with joy.

"It says he misses me already and can't wait until class tomorrow," Victoire fell back on her bed, clutching the letter to her chest. Roxanne couldn't help but chuckle.

"And how about the other owl?" she pointed to the bird waiting patiently at the edge of Victoire's four-poster bed. The blonde got up and untied the letter from the other owl, and her eyes looked as though they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"What is it?" Roxanne asked, peering at her best friend. Victoire showed her the letter, then turned the envelope upside down.

Out fell a badge no bigger than her thumb.

"I'm head girl."

Roxanne let out a chuckle and hugged her friend, "Congratulations Vic! That'll look really good on your resume,"

"Th-thanks," Victoire couldn't help but stare at the badge in her hand. The base was crimson, and there gold writing spelt out 'HEAD GIRL.'

"You'll make a lot of friends with that, but it's not like you had trouble with socializing anyway," Roxanne smiled, returning the letter to the half-Frenchwoman.

"But why me?" Victoire asked Roxanne, the owls and the universe. She wasn't the most ideal person. Roxanne raised an eyebrow,

"Vic, you have good grades, a place on the quidditch team and everyone likes you," her fellow chaser ticked each point off with her fingers.

"Not to mention you're head of the ballet club, too."

"But, I'm just…me," Victoire gestured to herself up and down. Roxanne hummed in thought, then shrugged.

"I 'dunno, Vic, but you're head girl now, so that's something to make your parents proud, and Mcgonagall. It's a been a while since a Gryffindor has had a head girl.  
Tonnes of head boys, but rare for a girl…I wonder who the head boy is? Does it say on the letter?"

Vic let Roxanne look at the letter again, but there was nothing there.

"Why did they elect this so late? There should have been a letter sent out before hand! Who patrolled the train?"

"The prefects, clearly," Roxanne answered, and Victoire shot her a look.

"I just….it's so late," Victoire whispered, threading the badge through her fingers. It was warm, and Roxanna hugged her in celebration.

"Lateness aside, congrats, Vic."

* * *

"Guys, please be careful with the mandrakes, and make sure you have your earmuffs on at all times, okay?" Professor Longbottom urged his fourth year students as they started to pull them out of their plants. Louis turned James, watching as the boy pulled out the creatures. The screams were torture, even with the ear muffs on.

"And remind us what the point of this is, professor?" A snide, aloof voice, that belonged to Scorpius Malfoy, called over the screams.

"Their leaves are required ingredients for certain antidotes, Mr. Malfoy," Longbottom responded, observing everyone's work.

"Did you hear?" James asked Louis, who shot him a look.

"I can't hear anything now, can I?" Louis remarked over the noise of all the mandrakes. James pulled a face, then finished harvesting the leaves off his mandrake to write a note to his two-toned haired friend.

 _YOUR SISTER IS HEAD GIRL_

Louis stared at the parchment, then shook his head. James had a tendency to be a bit dull at times, but Louis also finished up with Mandrake and wrote back to his friend.

 _WATER IS WET_

James scowled, then shoved Louis lightly. The half-Frenchman could only mouth "I know" to his friend, then Longbottom came around to observe their handiwork.

"Nice job, fellas," he grinned, looking at the leaves.

"Mr. Potter, I think you could have harvested the leaves in a slightly cleaner way, and maybe don't rush next time. As long as you have the earmuffs on, you should be fine."

James nodded, not really caring too much.

"Mr. Delacour-Granger, your leaves are much cleaner than Mr. Potter's, but perhaps you could have waited just a little longer to make them thicker, yeah? Otherwise, it's a job well done. I'll give Gryffindor 5 points for your work. Keep it up."

Longbottom smiled, then walked over to see how the other students were doing as Louis grinned, proud of his work.

* * *

"So, how do you feel about your sister being head-girl?" James asked Louis as they left the classroom. Louis had to lightly tap his head to regain his hearing.

"I don't really mind, good for her," he shrugged. James tapped a finger to his chin.

"My grandfather was head boy."

"So was Bill."

"Bill? As in Uncle Bill?" James asked, confused. Louis raised an eyebrow, then remembered that James wouldn't have known his fatherly figure.

"Bill had a crush on my mum."

"Which one?"

Louis chuckled, "my maman, Fleur."

"Didn't they like each other?"

"No, it's just Bill loved her and she didn't love him back, is all."

"Huh, today I learned something," James grinned as they entered another classroom for transfiguration.

"I kind of feel bad for him," Louis admitted, sitting down in the middle of the class as his usual desk.

"Who? Uncle Bill? Why?" James sat next to him. Louis ran a hand threw his hair, eyes searching for an answer.

"Just…wouldn't it suck to find out that the love of your life was unable to love you back?"

"Story of my life," James sighed.

"Pandora will _never_ love me back. She's too good for me."

"She's actually really nice, if you ever get a chance to talk to her," Louis shrugged; Pandora was Dominique's roommate.

"Eh, she's too mature for me, anyway."

"She's like a year or so older than you."

"Exactly, and I'm sure she's mentally light years ahead of me, being a Ravenclaw and all."

Louis sighed, there was no use arguing with James about 'girl' things. Instead, they waited for their teacher in a comfortable silence.

"Hey, what do you think being Head Girl _really_ does?" James asked his friend, noticing the teacher still hadn't shown up yet. Louis thought for a bit,

"I think you can tell prefects what to do, and some other stuff. Nothing major or anything. Sort of counselling or something?"

James let out a snort, and Louis raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't really imagine your sister, Victoire, the most popular and beautiful girl in the school, being a freaking councillor," he chortled, and Louis couldn't help but smile. It was true; despite Victoire being beautiful, intelligent and popular, she did have a problem talking to younger boys. It was mainly due to her Veela thrall that the boys would just drool over her. Louis was lucky he didn't have to worry about his thrall for a long time, according to his maman.

"She'd probably ask if they need help, then they'd ask her out," Louis chuckled.

James was laughing hard as the teacher finally entered the room.

"Sorry for being late," the figure had dark skin and long black hair, with glowing yellow eyes.

"My name is Archie Maxwell, but just call me Professor Maxwell, okay?"

The class nodded as the teacher wrote the name on the board.

"I don't really like being called 'sir' or 'miss,' so you can even call me by my first name, okay?"

The class nodded again. Louis raised an eyebrow at Professor Maxwell. They wore navy blue robes with a heap of rings on their fingers.

"So, transfiguration," Maxwell clapped their hands together and smiled.

"I don't think I can top Mcgonagall's teaching, but I'll try my best to teach you a thing or two." 

The professor did, indeed, teach them things they hadn't been taught before. Maxwell went into great detail on _how_ transfiguration works, not just _why._

By the end of the lesson, James and Louis had learnt so much about the workings of transfiguration, that their heads were pounding.

"That was intense," James exclaimed as they left the classroom for lunch.

"Who knew they'd be a good teacher," Louis grinned, and James frowned at him.

"They?" he repeated, and Louis bit his lip.

"Well, yeah. Professor Maxwell doesn't seem to want to be called 'he' or 'she,' so…"

"Seriously, Jim. There are people out there who just don't want to fit into society," Hugo came up behind them and clapped his shoulder.

"C'mon, Winston is the same."

"Who's Winston?" James asked his cousin, who scowled.

"They're our bloody cousin, Jim."

Louis left the two to have a debate as he ran his fingers through his hair and lead them to their next class.

* * *

Lesson of the day: Be respectful of people's pronouns, kids.

Thanks for reading,  
\- DJValkyrie


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

The content is spaced out to make it easier to read.

* * *

The library was Dominique's favourite place. It was there she found her mother's old sitting spot, identifiable by the ink stains and small love heart within the desk next to the chair that said FD + HG, 1994.

Dom smiled at this, pulling out a book to study Defence Against the Dark Arts. Their teacher, Professor Bond, believed in a fair balance between practical and theory, much to Victoire and Louis's displeasure. She then pulled out her rectangular black glasses and started to read.

Dominique, unlike her siblings, was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. The hat took its time with her, then decided due to her love of knowledge inherited from her English mother. Looking down at her wrists, she saw the treble clef tattoo on her right hand and the bass clef on her left. She then took out her bewitched MP3 player, and she put her headphones on and started to study. The tattoos bounced up and down to the beat.

After reading the theory, Dom closed her book and took out a fresh piece of parchment to write a letter home. It had been about two weeks since the term had started, and she wanted to be the first to send a letter home (to also use Vester and give Victoire a reason to find another owl to send letters home.)

"Did you hear? Delacour-Granger is the new head girl,"

Whispering made Dom move the right headphone away from her ear. She knew better than to eavesdrop, but this was about her sister.

"Yeah, it's an odd choice."

"I don't think so, she's the smartest in her year, and the prettiest girl in the entire school."

"Well, duh, but there has to be a reason the headmistress chose her."

"Maybe because she makes girls jealous and boys drool?"

The group giggled, and Dominique rolled her eyes.

 _"Mature,"_ she thought.

"It's hard to believe that they're related."

"Who?"

"Delacour-Granger's younger sister. The one in Ravenclaw,"

Dom's eyebrows flew up into her hair.

"They're related, surely. Or maybe she's from a previous marriage?"

"She seems messed up. I mean, have you _seen_ her lately? She got her nose pierced!"

Dom crinkled her nose at this, _"None of your business,"_ she thought, trying to ignore the anger boiling in her stomach.

"I heard she's got the record for the most detentions in a year. She's vicious, that one."

"Well, what can you expect? She's a mutt, her mother is a half-breed and her other mother is a fucking mud-blood."

Dominique shot out of her seat. Books fell off the table, her left hand clutched her wand as her cheeks burned in fury. How _dare_ they talk about her parents like that! The group of students stopped talking as they heard the books hit the ground. Dom was ready to hex their legs into jelly, and punch them for talking shit about her family, but her mother's voice came into her mind; _"Do you think you could try and_ not _get into fights?"_

The brunette's heart pounded in her eardrums, and with a growl, she stuffed everything she owned into her back and stormed out of her library, keeping her head down.

 _"Fucking pureblooded scum,"_ she whispered in French.

* * *

Victoire tsked, overhearing the girls from her spot in the library. Her parents were an unusual couple to everyone who didn't know them; not just because of their gender, but their bloodlines were not the most smooth. Her Maman was a veela, and her Mum muggleborn, but Victoire didn't see her parents as their heritage – just as her parents.

She shut her book and stood up, ignoring Roxanne's protests. When the blonde rounded the corner, she recognized the leaders of the group; Marlene Malfoy and Julie Parkinson. The other two girls she didn't know, but one had a Mohawk and looked rather fowl. The latter was looking away, her face hidden behind her hair.

"Mature, aren't you?" Victoire arched a perfect, dark eyebrow at the Slytherin girls as she folded her arms. Their faces fell, but Julie puffed out her chest, making her dark curly hair bounce.

"It's not my fault that your bloodline is fucked."

Victoire felt something stir inside her, like a flame roaring in her stomach. She moved her arms to her hips, exposing her head girl badge. Two the girls winced, but Julie scoffed.

"Is that supposed to scare me? You're probably worse than your stoned sister, being with that colourful freak."

Victoire narrowed her eyes, and felt her arms start to itch. The Slytherin girls were all shocked when the blonde's eyes glowed a bright, icy blue.

"Don't you _dare_ insult my family. They've done more for this world than you could even imagine. I'll have you banned from the library for insulting other students just like _that_ ," The eldest child clicked her right hand, and the candles around them extinguished at once.

Victoire knew better than to get into fights; she had spent the majority of her life getting her sister out of them and protecting her brother. She had to break up many fights, and had memories of carry a young Dom on her back, because her sister was covered in blood from the fist fights she had gotten in to.

Victoire gave Julie a final glare, then turned on her heel and re-lit the candles with her wand. She stopped by Professor Freigun to inform her of the incident, and the library promised he would keep a close watch for anymore behaviour like that.

"Why did I…" Victoire whispered to herself as she left the library, staring at her hand in thought.

* * *

Up in the owlery, Dom attached her letter to her parents to Vester's leg.

"Take your time, yeah? Let's get Victoire into a habit of using someone else's owl," she stroked his head gently whilst walking him to the window.

"Why can't she just use Rueben? Teddy wouldn't mind at all," she added as Vester took flight.

The middle child had calmed down a bit after hearing the group in the library; she didn't recognize any voices, except for one. Marlene Malfoy, Scorpius's sister. Dom and Marlene had been in countless fights, even to the point of a full blown dual, and the two were regulars in detention together. Yet, her mother asked her to avoid all of that, and Dom _did_ say she would try…

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, the Ravenclaw turned on her heel and made her way to the staircase, set on dinner then bed. However, as she rounded the corner of the owlery, she bumped into someone. The two collided foreheads, and Dom fell backwards, landing on her behind.

" _Merde_ ," she swore in pain, rubbing her head with her right hand.

"Ah, I'm sorry," an Irish accent apologised.

Brown eyes opened, and the brunette saw a girl, holding herself against the staircase, gripping her forehead in pain.

"I'm also sorry," Dom got to her feet and looked at the girl to see if she was okay. The girl turned, and Dom's heart stopped.

She had black hair that was very thick and straight, and it fell over her face. Her robes were accented with green and silver, therefore she was in Slytherin. She wore a small green hairband. Her eyes, although brimming with tears of pain, were a deep emerald. Her freckles were dusted neatly over her cheeks, and she had a snakebite on her left.

"Uh," the girl stammered, and Dom raised a hand to her own forehead. She could feel it pulsing in pain.

"I'm really sorry again," that Irish accent was heaven for the Brunette's ears.

"M-me too," Dom stuttered, then she looked at the ground and saw the parcel had dropped beside her. She reached down and handed it to the girl, noticing it was quite heavy.

"Here you go,"

"Thanks," the girl smiled, and Dom felt her heart flutter. The girl clutched it to her chest, and her tongue started to play with her piercing again.

"I, uh, like your piercing," Dom said stupidly, and the girl went bright red. Feeling like an idiot, Dom scratched the back of her head and apologised.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean…I mean… it's just a nice piercing, is all…I uh…really like piercings," her voice trailed away into nothingness as the girl averted her eyes from the half-French girl.

"Thanks," she mumbled, equally as awkward, then started to twist her heel into the ground. The two stood in an awkward silence for a bit, until Dom worked up the courage to say something,

"I'm Dominique…Dominique Delacour-Granger…" she felt more idiotic by the minute, then stuffed her hand into her pocket, ignoring the hoots from the owls and the rustling feathers. The Slytherin girl looked up at her and gave her an awkward smile.

"I'm Bernadette Finnigan, it's nice to meet you, Dominique."

"Please, call me Dom," the brunette rushed her words, looking awkwardly back at the owlery.

"I…uh…should probably go mail this to me dad," Bernadette tapped the parcel with her fingertips, and Dom noticed her nails were painted a green and gold.

"It was nice to meet you, Dom," the black-haired girl smiled, then walked by the girl and into the owlery, where a barn owl landed on her shoulder and she tied the parcel to its leg.

Awkwardly, Dom was going to turn around and suggest using another owl, but she became tongue tied, and resulted to picking up her bag and fumbling her way down the stairs.

* * *

Louis, James and Hugo sat in the Gryffindor common room early on a Thursday morning. They had time to kill before heading down to breakfast, and they spent it reviewing some homework.

"You know what I don't get?" James spoke up as is fingers tapped the parchment in front of him.

"What?" Asked Hugo.

"It's called homework, but we're not actually home,"

Louis's gaze moved from his notes on transfiguration and lingered on his friend. James said things sometimes without really thinking about it.

"So would you prefer to call it common-room-work? Or boarding-school-work? No, how about Thursday-morning-in-the-third-home-work? That has a ring to it,"

Hugo laughed as James scowled. He ran a ran through his hair and picked up his quill again.

"Whatever, Lou. Wait, third home?"

"Well, yeah," Louis shrugged, blinking. Hugo turned to his friend.

"Where are the other two homes?" he asked. Louis thought for a second before answering.

"My house in Lyon with my parents is the 'first' home, I was born and raised there," he ticked that one off his fingers with his yellow quill.

"The second home, I'd have to say The Burrow. I mean, we go there every holiday to celebrate with you lot," he grinned.

It was true. New years, Easter, Halloween and Christmas were all spent at The Burrow, sometimes a day later so that Harry and Hermione's families could make it. The only holiday that Louis's family celebrated alone was Bastille Day.

"So this," he heterochromic boy gestured around the common room, "Is my third home."

"That was sappy, mate. I could read that in a June August novel," Hugo chuckled, and Louis simply rolled his eyes.

"I was raised in a house with four girls, it makes a man subjective," Louis shrugged.

* * *

At breakfast, Victoire and Roxanne sat with their friends, talking over quidditch gossip and the new album by Xena Tapwrite.

"She's getting better and better each time I hear her," Roxanne voiced her opinion with a glass of pumpkin juice in her hand. Samantha Clearwater, their other blonde friend, nodded in agreement. Victoire shrugged as she cut up her food.

"She's doing well. Winning that program made a difference though, didn't it? We would have never heard of her otherwise."

"Merlin bless _The Vocals_ " Samantha grinned.

Louis, James and Hugo were sitting opposite them, with Hugo stuffing his face of bacon and eggs. James was trying to memorize a spell movement for Professor Maxwell, and Louis was reading a letter from his parents.

"Mum is back at work," he read to his sister with his head resting on his left hand.

"She's busy trying to break a case against some Serbian dragon dealers. Apparently they had an illegal dragon fighting business set up and she's appealing for the non-threatening dragons to be under the Ministry's protection."

" _Is_ there such thing as a non-threatening dragon?" Victoire raised an eyebrow at her younger brother, who made a face.

"According to mum there is, you know how she cares for every creature that's ever existed."

"She should just send them to Uncle Charlie," Roxanne joined in their conversation.

"I'm sure he'd be more than happy to take care of them in Romania,"

"I'll ask her then" Louis grinned, then moved his two-toned hair out of his face.

"You need to get a haircut, Louis. Try and get it done the next time you go to Hogsmeade," Victoire looked at her brother's hair. The brown was covering his ears, and the blonde streaks on top were falling into his eyes.

"Or I could just spike it up with some gel," he countered, running his hands through his hair and checking himself out in his spoon.

Victoire raised an eyebrow again,

"Yeah, that's not happening. Get it cut next Hogsmeade trip, or I'll tell Maman."

Louis froze, genuinely terrified of his Maman's hair care. Victoire bit her cheek as to not laugh at her brother's expression, when the hoots and chirps of owls sounded in the entrance.

"Owl post time," James sung to himself, looking up to try and see if Hedwig II would be around.

Louis and Victoire looked up, too. They saw Vester land on Dominique's shoulder at the Ravenclaw table. Victoire had asked to use him, but Dom had already sent him off, so she had used Rueben, Teddy's owl.

Victoire suddenly wondered where Teddy was. She hadn't seen him all morning, and she was starting to worry. Teddy _never_ got in trouble, and he was _never_ late to anything.

"I'm sure he's helping a professor with something or rather," Roxanne said softly to her friend, sensing her worry. Victoire bit her lip, and Louis jumped slightly as a beautiful golden owl landed on his shoulder with a long, brown parcel.

"Oh finally!" he took the parcel and offered the owl some of his breakfast while he took to the task of unwrapping the parcel.

"It's probably your broom, Maman must have sent it," Victoire nodded to the golden owl she recognized as Angelique, Fleur's owl. Louis's sister was right, it was his Roaring Light 2012. Over the summer, he had been playing chicken with his sister and friends over a creek, and once he had fallen off, his broom was attacked by grindylows.

"It looks better than every, Lou," Victoire smiled at her brother's face; it lit up with pure joy as his eyes scanned every single speck of the broom.

"Be sure to write back to Mum and Maman, yeah?"

"Of course I will," Louis responded, not looking up from his broom.

"Lou, do you want to play quidditch with at 4?" James asked, and Louis simply nodded.

"What kind of question is that?!"

"How about a bit of sibling rivalry?" The eldest Delacour-Granger asked, peering at her nails. "You three verses Roxanne, Teddy and yours truly?

"Did someone say my name?"

As if on cue, Teddy Lupin was standing behind Victoire, looking a bit frazzled, but his grin was ever present. Victoire smiled bright and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Gross," Hugo wrinkled his nose as Roxanne chuckled.

"What do you say? Three on three?"

"You're on," James smiled, a fire in his eyes.

"What do we win?" Louis asked as his sister turned back to face him, thinking.

"If we win, _I_ get to cut your hair," she grinned evilly, and Louis paled.

"Alright, and if _we_ win," James smirked, leaning in to meet the older Gryffindors,

"You buy us firewhiskey."

"I'm head girl!" Victoire gasped as Roxanne and Teddy grinned in shock.

"Then you better not lose, Vic," Hugo chimed in with a mouth full of toast.

* * *

More to come,

Thanks for reading

\- DJValkyrie


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Not good at writing action stuff.

* * *

"Delacour-Granger passes the quaffle to Weasley, back to D-G, D-G's going all the way! SHE SCORES!" Vincent Jordan screamed into the megaphone as the Gryffindors went wild. The quidditch match had been going for only 20 minutes, but it the first game of the season was shaping up to be intense.

Victoire blew celebratory kisses to the Gryffindor fans as Hufflepuff's keeper retrieved the quaffle. She had been working on her throwing and it paid off.

Roxanne came up and clapped her on the back, and Louis smiled while twirling his bat. He was still getting used to his new haircut, having lost the three-on-three game earlier in the month. However, he liked it slicked back and out of his eyes; he was able to see the bludgers now, at least.

The game resumed, and James eagerly searched for the snitch. The chasers were getting faster, testing the keeper's skills. A chaser from Hufflepuff had the quaffle, and made a daring attempt to go the entire way without passing, but the other Gryffindor beater hit a bludger in front of them, and they dropped the quaffle into Roxanne's waiting arms.

"And _that_ is a prime example of why there is no 'I' in team. I thought Hufflepuffs were meant to be loyal," Vincent remarked as Roxanne avoided the yellow beaters as best as she could. Louis bolted forward to protect his teammate, and saw out of the corner of his eye that James had found the snitch.

 _"Don't catch it yet, Jim,"_ Victoire thought, having also seen the eldest Potter find the golden ball.

"Fritz with the quaffle, getting past Delacour-Granger, he passes to Smith, Smith all the way, Smith scores!"

The Hufflepuff supporters cheered as they were catching up to Gryffindor. The scoreboard read 40-20, Gryffindor's way.

"Guys! Focus!" Roxanne yelled at her teammate. Louis nodded, and flew higher to keep an eye on James.

Victoire caught sight of Teddy in the Gryffindor stand, waving a small flag. He had changed his hair colour to crimson and gold to show his support. Victoire smiled at him, then got in position to catch the quaffle. She locked eyes with the Hufflepuff beater who was getting ready to send a bludger her way, but the flame ignited inside of Victoire's stomach. She shot the boy a look, her eyes glowing that same icy blue, and the beater dropped his bat as she sped off, quaffle under her arm.

"Seems like someone forgot how to beat," Vincent chuckled. Victoire ducked to avoid the Hufflepuff players, and even jumped off of her broom as the other beater whacked a bludger her way. She landed back on her broom and sped forward. The crowd went wild as she passed the quaffel to Roxanne. Shaking her head, she felt the flame die inside of her, then got into another position.

 _"What is happening?"_ she thought to herself as Roxanne scored. 

* * *

"We _really_ should be at the quidditch match, Dom," Pandora sighed, moving her long, golden hair behind her ear.

The brunette shrugged. "I don't care for quidditch, it's not my thing."

"But it's Vic and Lou's thing," Pandora shifted the books in her arms while Dominique stood on a small ladder to get a book from one of the library's higher shelves.

"So, just because they are my siblings, that means I have to mindlessly love quidditch too?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," Pandora snapped back. Dom had inherited both of her parent's stubbornness, and even though Pandora had known the tattooed Ravenclaw for a long time, she still struggled with the middle child.

Dominique sighed and rested her head against the shelf.

"I know you didn't…I'm just…"

"Don't say it, I get it," Pandora grinned, moving her weight onto her right hip.

"It's the same with Loc and Ly. People think they share my love of Astronomy, but really Loc can't get enough of Potions and Ly is a die-hard tinkerer."

"A what?" Dom turned back to her friend once she jumped down from the ladder with a large, dusty book in her grip.

Pandora sighed, "Ly has this fascination with muggle engineering, he's obsessed with all things aerial at the moment."

"Mum probably knows about it," The brunette shrugged as the two made their way back to their desk.

They studied for some time, and then they heard the cheering from the quidditch pitch. Pandora sighed and closed the book on divination.

"I think I'm going to go catch the last bit of the match, Dom. Fresh air can help me understand this nonsense some more," the blonde voiced, but her fellow Ravenclaw wasn't listening as her headphones were on.

With a huff of frustration, Pandora magically increased the volume on the MP3 player, making Dom jump and tear the headphones away.

" _Merde!_ What the hell was that for?!" Dom hissed, pausing the song and meeting Pandora's glare.

"I said I'm going to watch the game. I'll study with you tomorrow, okay?" she repeated whilst packing up her things. Dominique took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes, she didn't mind.

"I'll see you at dinner, then?" she asked her roommate, who nodded.

"Yeah, take it easy," Pandora grinned at her friend, before walking out of the library. Dom couldn't help by grin at the silvery substance that was on the back of the blonde's robes.

 _"Probably nargle repellant,"_ she thought, then put her headphones back on and lowered the volume. 

* * *

"Weasley with the quaffle, still Weasl- OH! Intercepted by a bludger courtesy of Jackon!"

"Lou! Hugo! Protect the freaking chasers, dammit!" the Gryffindor keeper yelled at the beaters, who nodded. He was right, they were too busy defending James but in reality, the chasers were the ones who needed the protection.

Hugo swooped down and batted a bludger away from the other Gryffindor chaser, Mitchell Keelthorpe. Louis tailed his sister, and noticed a familiar black ball come hurtling towards her. The youngest Delacour-Granger sped forward and made to whack the bludger away, but Victoire had seen it and attempted to swat it with her broom tail.

What happened next made every single occupant of the spectator stands howl.

Victoire had swatted Louis in the face with her broom tail, catching her brother off guard. The bludger then made a u-turn and whacked Louis in the chest, shooting him into the Ravenclaw stand, completely winded. He lost his balance for a split second, but managed to stay on his broom. He coughed violently, leaning against the top of his broom to catch his breath.

"That HAS to hurt! The D-G siblings seemed to have a miscommunication," Vincent groaned as Louis forced his torso into an upright position.

"You okay?"

Louis recognised the airy voice, and looked up to see Pandora Lovegood peering at him with curious silver eyes.

"Yeah," he wheezed, then shook his head and steadied his broom.

"Be careful," her caution made the two-toned boy grin. With a nod he headed back towards the pitch, twirling his bat with a blush. 

* * *

Time had slipped from the middle Decalour-Granger's mind as she sat in her regular spot in the library. The sun's rays on her left shoulder had intensified, so Dominique guessed it was just after 2. Her vision blurred as she tried to make out the notes she had taken on the grey-scale star positions. Taking off her glasses, Dominique sighed and rubbed her forehead, having forgotten the last time she had taken a break. Biting her cheek, the brunette looked out at the quidditch pitch. The game was still going, but she hadn't heard anything because of her music.

Dominique never forgot the joy she had felt when she opened her Christmas present two years ago; her parents bought her a wizarding MP3. It was silver with small purple knobs, yet had a muggle USB port to download her favourite muggle music to from her computer. To get music by bands in the wizarding world, she could either visit Dominic Maestro's in Hogsmeade, or purchase albums straight to the device by tapping her wand and voicing the album, then pay by putting the galleons on top of the MP3, which would absorb it in exchange for the music. Dominique did miss her record player at home, where she had countless vinyls in her bedroom, but when at school, the MP3 player was her most prized possession.

Dominique had been so absorbed in her own thoughts and music, that she hadn't heard or seen the person standing over her.

"Excuse me?" the voice called multiple times, but it was only when the figure had lightly tapped her shoulder, that Dominique jumped up with a slight yelp.

The tattooed witch was ready to draw her wand, until she recognized who it was from the black hair and lip piercing.

"I'm sorry!" the girl apologised quickly, but Dom waved it away like a cloud of mist as she regained control of her heart beat.

"It's okay, Bernadette…" she had a good look at the Slytherin girl. Her emerald eyes flickered as she smiled, her lip piercing glinting in the sun.

"What can I do for you?" Dom asked, nervously gesturing to the seat opposite her to sit down. Bernadette tucked her hair behind her ear, and the Ravenclaw noticed the pierced lobes.

"Well," Bernadette started to say as she took a seat. Her robed were tied around her waist.

"I was wondering if you wanted some company."

Dom blinked in shock. Company? When was the last time someone _other_ than her siblings and Pandora offered to sit with her. Moving her glasses onto the top of her head, the Ravenclaw student shrugged awkwardly.

"Um, sure…I guess," she mumbled, and Bernadette let a small grin form on her face.

"I noticed you're not at the quidditch match," she started as Dominique paused her MP3.

"Well, it's Gryffindor playing Hufflepuff. I'm not in either house, so…"

"Even though your siblings are playing?" The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, and the Ravenclaw let out a sigh.

"I'm _that_ sibling who doesn't give two red cap shits about quidditch, to be brutally honest," her voice was curt, and Bernadette's brows furrowed.

"Sorry," Dominique muttered, and Bernadette sighed and looked down.

"No, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't stick my nose into other people's business."

"This is only our second encounter and we always seem to be apologising," Dominique looked up and grinned, eliciting a giggle from Bernadette.

"Seems like it," her Irish accent drew Dom in.

"What part of Ireland are you from?" she asked, making the black eyebrows rise.

"Limerick. Me dad's Irish, and mum's English. I was born and raised in Limerick though…What about you?"

"I don't live in Ireland," Dom responded, and Bernadette gave her a look. The Ravenclaw couldn't help but snigger at the response as she lightly raised a hand.

"I live in Lyon with my parents and siblings, but I was born in Much Wenlock. So was my sister, actually. The only one who was born in France was Louis, and Maman, of course."

"Did you know me dad had a thing for your mum?"

"Which one?"

"Delacour," Bernadette felt a bit relieved when Dom grinned. She must ask that a lot. The Ravenclaw sniggered again as she rolled up her parchment.

"There were _many_ people who had a thing for Maman," she responded without looking up.

"What was your dad's name?"

"Seamus."

"I know him," Dom said as she packed her bag. Bernadette looked awkwardly, but Dom shook her head, catching the looks.

"I'm not leaving, just packing stuff up. I've had enough astronomy for one day."

Still seeing the anxiety in the emerald eyes, Dom locked onto them and gave a genuine smile.

"You have my undivided attention now. So, Seamus. Yeah, mum is friends with him, has been for a long time." 

The two talked about everything and anything. Their topics had ranged from families to fireworks within the span of half an hour. They both laughed hard at the story of Bernadette's father blowing himself up during a class, and the librarian threatened to throw them out if they didn't stop.

"Hey, Dom?" Bernadette asked once they had caught their breath.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me on the weekend? All of my friends are in detention and I need to get a new quill. Mine's reaching the end of its life."

Dom's heart stopped. _No one_ asked her to go to Hogsmeade with her. _No one._ She bit her lip, probably thinking it was a joke, but once she saw the anxiety stricken on Bernadette's face, she took a deep breath.

"Sure. I need to visit Dominic Maestro's for more music, anyway," she plastered a grin onto her face, and Bernadette smiled, her eyes lit up.

"Great! I'll meet you at the gate at 11:30?"

"S-sure," Dom stuttered, her blood was running cold as Bernadette looked at her watch.

"Ah, I have to go see professor Longbottom now, but I'll see you soon?"

Dom managed a nod, and Bernadette smiled at her as she got up and turned to head off to the greenhouses. However, The middle Delacour-Granger could have sworn that the daughter of Seamus Finnigan had winked at her.

A blush crept onto her cheeks as Dominique tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. More cheers from the quidditch pitch could be heard in the distance. 

* * *

James sped after the snitch, but a Hufflepuff chaser intercepted him and the seeker caught up. Louis sent a bludger at the seeker, Morgan Lewiston, and the fourth-year lost his concentration. The snitch disappeared.

"Nice move by Louis Delacour-Granger! He's got his eye on the prize, that one. He's also riding his refurbished broom today, what a gorgeous model it is- HOLY CRICKET THAT HAS TO HURT!"

Before Louis knew it, there was a bludger in the back of his head. He toppled forward, and his nose hit the front of his broom.

"LOUIS!" Victoire screamed as she saw her brother limp on his broom.

"FOWL!" the referee, Benjamin Hillford, boomed at the yellow beater. Victoire kicked her broom around and sped up to the Hufflepuff beater, Michael McMorgan. That fire was back.

"What the hell was that?!" She screamed at the boy, who threw his hands up in defence.

"I didn't mean to hit him that hard! I swear it!"

"Swear it my tits!" Victoire's voice was growing louder and louder and she felt her eyes change colour again. McMorgan blushed, drool forming at the side of his mouth, but Hillford got between them.

"Time out! Both of you get a warning! Now go back to your sides at once! Anymore business from either of you and there will be consequences!"

Victoire tore her gaze from the Hufflepuff as she turned around and headed back to the Gryffindor team. Michael shook his head as Louis was taken to the ground by some staff members.

"Louis D-G is off the field, he'll be replaced by Amanda Green. Vic D-G is given a warning for whatever the hell happened, and so has Michael McMorgans."

Victoire stared at her hands, anxiety building up inside her. She caught Teddy's worried eye. The boy urged her to keep playing with a little wave of his flag.

Something was happening, and Victoire needed to find out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

...Got nothing to say, really.

* * *

Victoire finished writing her letter to her mother, having begged Dominique to use Vester as the matter was urgent. The day after the quidditch match, the blonde asked for an examination by one of the school nurses. The nurse declared nothing was wrong with her.

In an anxious move, Victoire had also spoken with Mcgonagall about what had happened, and the headmistress simply told her that the warning would stay in place but she needed to contact her parents if she felt something was wrong.

"If you feel that it is something internal and the nurses cannot figure it out, talk to your parents. They might know more about this than me,"

With a nod, Victoire excused herself and started to walk towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, Miss Delacour-Granger? One quick thing,"

The blonde spun on her heel, "Yes, professor?"

"Could you please see me tomorrow night in my office? I'd like a word about other matters."

Standing outside of the headmistress's office was always nerve-wrecking. Even if she hadn't done anything wrong, leaning against the stone wall with her hands behind her back, Victoire tossed up all of her options.

The only time she had been in trouble was when professor Maxwell had caught her and Teddy having a moment in an unused classroom. She had to endure an awkward lecture from Mgonagall, hiding a hickey with her hair and Teddy awkwardly standing with his legs crossed in an awkward fashion.

"Down, boy, this is serious," he had whispered to himself.

Victoire had also received a howler from Hermione, screaming at her to keep the classrooms free of 'what should happen in the bedroom.'

Blushing furiously at the memory, Victoire felt her mouth go dry as Professor Mcgonagall called for her from behind the door. The blonde quickly patted herself down of any fabric wrinkles and moved her hair behind her shoulders before entering the room.

"Miss Delacour-Granger, please have a seat," Mcgonagall motioned to the chair in front of her desk. The fire was crackling softly in the corner, and the portraits of all of the previous headmasters and headmistresses were peering down at the half-French student. Victoire slowly sat down in the chair and fought the urge to cross her legs. The woman put down her quill and moved the parchment to the side, then observed the head girl quietly.

"How are you finding the badge?"

"It's still here," Victoire pointed to the red badge with a small grin. Mcgonagall nodded, then placed her hands on the table.

"If you're wondering why the choice was made so late, it is because our previous head girl refused to give the badge over."

Victoire couldn't help but quirk her lip; Tanya Ryland, the Slytherin head girl of last year, love to abuse her power, and patrolled the always profusely. She wouldn't even blink when sending people the headmistress, and took great joy in calling out Gryffindors who stayed out mere seconds after the curfew.

"Honestly, the only thing that made miss Ryland head girl were her grades," Mcgonagall snorted, and Victoire chuckled lightly. Seconds later as the fire flickered, Victoire shifted awkwardly in her seat.

"Professor, may I ask a question?"

"Of course, Miss Delacour-Granger,"

"Why was _I_ made head girl?"

Mcgonagall smiled warmly, then pulled out her wand. With a flick, and a few seconds in time, a piece of parchment glided down the stairwell and landed in her outstretched hand.

"Simple. Your grades are beyond decent, you are good with students, you're a fantastic quidditch player and a lot of your peers look up to you."

Victoire blushed. She may be pretty and popular, but there was still a lot of unpleasant talk about her and her family.

"What ever is the matter, child?" The previous head of Gryffindor asked, placing the parchment on the grand desk. Victoire looked up at the woman, and drew in a breath.

"It's just that there are other qualities I have that make me question the decision. There is constant talk about me and my siblings, and my parents, too. I mean, look at me!" Victoire flung her arms out, careful not to hit anything.

"There are girls who watch my every move to see if I will mess something up. On top of that, my grades _have_ slipped slightly this semester, but that's due to me not really understanding alchemy, and I nearly knocked the living daylights out of my brother during the last quidditch match…"

Victoire twiddled her thumbs before continuing, "I…I feel I may be too shallow to be head girl, is all…"

"Shallow?" Mcgonagall quirked a faint eyebrow at the seventh-year.

"My girl," she started, gazing at Victoire very carefully,

"Every single Head Girl from Gryffindor has doubted her ability to fill this position. Even I did when I was given that very badge years ago. The ask is grand, yes, but once you break it down and view it the light, it all makes sense."

Sensing Victoire's doubt, Mcgonagall pulled out another piece of parchment and picked up her quill. She started to write, the scratching made the blonde feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Did you know your mother was head girl?"

"Mum?" Victoire looked up, surprised. Hermione had never mentioned that.

"Oh yes, and she was just the same as you. She had people who analysed everything she did, and the amount of disrespect she got was unfathomable."

Mcgonagall grimaced at the memory, and Victoire bowed her head. She had seen the mark on her mother's left arm, although it had faded over time, the words were still present as ever.

"Yet she held her head up high and was one of the best head girls this school has ever seen."

The Gryffindor raised her eyebrows. Mcgonagall nodded proudly. The portraits on the walls were also nodding and murmuring in agreement.

"Hold your head up, my girl. You're perfect for the role," Mcgonagall reassured the blonde, who nodded and blinked back tears. _'Don't break the water line, don't break the water line,'_ she thought to herself as the headmistress cleared her throat.

"Now, the actual reason I asked for you was I wanted to know if you had thought about your future beyond Hogwarts."

"Um, pardon?" Victoire blinked, dumbfounded at the sudden change of topic. Mcgonagall prepared a new piece of parchment for note taking.

"This is your final year, Miss Delacour-Granger. After this, you'll be in the real world. Do you have _any_ idea about what you want to do with your future?"

"W-well," Victoire stuttered, rubbing the back of her head awkwardly; truth be told, she _hadn't_ given post-school life any thought. She knew what N.E. she'd take, and she'd like to stay with Teddy, but that was it, really.

"I will take that answer as a no," Mcgonagall raised an eyebrow as Victoire physically winced.

"I haven't given the future any academic thought," she sighed, fondling with the hem of her skirt.

"Maman suggested I could take a teaching course in France, or try out for some professional quidditch teams, but I'm just not sure."

"Beauxbatons now offers extra curricular courses for post-graduates, does it not?"

"That's true, I just don't know if I'd want to spend anymore time in a school, is all," the blonde admitted sheepishly, and Mcgonagall bit the inside of her cheek.  
"Looking at your grades," she peered at the parchment beside her.

"You are currently at top of your class in charms and defence against the dark arts."

Victoire averted her gaze and started to rub her arm awkwardly.

"I'm going to take a N.E.W.T for those two subjects, along with potions, transfiguration and, for the sake of my mother, alchemy."  
"You'll find that most students struggle with alchemy, but it is very useful for the future."

* * *

"Then she asked me to go to Hogsmeade with her on the weekend."

"..."

"Dora, could you say something? _Anything?_ "

"What is there to say? She asked you out," Pandora was lying on her bed, right ankle resting on her left knee, levitating a quill with her wand out of boredom.

Dominique stood over her awkwardly, wringing her hands nervously. However, what Pandora said made her hair stand on end.

"She did _not_ ask me out!" The brunette hissed, and Pandora lazily looked over at her, grinning.

"Yes, she did. Who knew that anyone from Slytherin would want to go on a date with you, let alone _talk_ to you, after what you did to Malfoy's room last year."

"She had it coming," Dom muttered through gritted teeth. Malfoy had insulted her during a compulsory dinner all fifth year students had to attend during the last week of the previous term. The tattooed witch had reacted in a drastic manner.

"But was it necessary to made a tiny volcano erupt in her room with _real_ lava?"

Dominique stalked off to her bed and threw herself face first onto the mattress.

"It's not a date," she growled, her voice muffled by the mattress.

"If you're going to Hogsmeade with a girl you have been talking to about everything and anything, it's a date," Pandora stubbornly reinforced her point, getting another growl out of her best friend.

"You're freaking impossible," the brunette hoisted herself up and stared at her trunk.

"It's the little wins that I treasure," Pandora smiled as she let the quill land on her nose. She balanced it carefully before speaking again,

"I feel like a victory lap; Do you like her?"

Dominique's head shot up right.

"What? How could I _like_ her?"

"You _are_ a Veela, no?" Pandora raised an eyebrow while Dominiqe scowled.

"If you want specifics, I'm one-eighth Veela, but what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Do you feel _some_ sort of attraction towards her?" Pandora's calm tone was getting on Dominique's nerves. The middle Delacour-Granger got up from her bed and scooped up her MP3 player.

"I'm going to the library," she growled, leaving in a huff and slamming the door behind her.

Pandora couldn't help but laugh after her best friend.

"It's always the little wins," she told herself again with a grin.

* * *

Louis sat at the edge of the great lake, skipping stones across it with Rose Weasley next to him. Hugo sat nearby, reading about the care of thestrals. James was in muggle studies.

"How is your head?" Rose asked Louis, observing the bandage wrapped around his head. His chest was also wrapped up from where the bludger had whacked him.

"I've never had any complaints," Louis smirked as he threw another stone. Rose blushed furiously and shoved him. Hugo couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Sex jokes aside, do you feel less like shit today?" Rose huffed in annoyance.

"Yeah, I do," Louis grinned, skipping a stone across the lake again.

"I'm running out of flat ones, dammit," he looked around for more stones.

"Why the flat ones?" Rose asked, and Louis picked up a sharp out and pointed to the edges with his wand.

"The sharps ones throw off the pattern of the skip. It's like a rugby ball, it you throw it on the ground, you don't know where it's going to go because it's an odd shape."

"Rugby?" Rose looked confused, and Louis explained what it was to the Weasley girl.

"It's a weird sport, but muggles in England, France and Australia love it."

"Muggles sure are weird, aren't they?" Rose muttered while Hugo nodded.

"They're strange, alright. My mum's grandparents are just so…normal," he remarked, remembering the last time he had seen his grandparents. It had been over the holidays, and the day consisted of a normal lunch, with a normal town tour and normal conversations. His grandfather _loved_ rugby and cricket.

Footsteps sounded, and then Roxanne and Teddy came into the clearing. They held two buckets and towels.

"Hi guys! What are you up to?" Teddy greeted them. Hugo smiled and gave the older boy a high-five.

"Not much, Lou is trying to skip stones."

"How are you feeling, Lou?" Roxanne walked up to her teammate, and the two-toned boy just shrugged.

"Eh, nothing the nurses can't fix. It's just rest n' a potion before bed," he answered honestly.

Teddy picked up a stone from the ground, and skipped it across the lake. It did about 6 before plonking into the vast depths

"How did you do that?!" Louis was in awe of his friend, who picked up more stones with a grin.

"I'll show you," he held out the stones to his girlfriend's brother.

"What are you two up to?" Rose asked Roxanne, who was holding her bucket with the towel over her shoulder.

"Ah, we're _supposed_ to be doing some research on the different aquatic environments for herbology. Longbottom sent us to the lake to gather some samples from a deeper section of the lake."

"I take it you're swimming, then?" Rose eyed her cousin's towel. The elder Weasley laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, I'm not swimming. He is," Roxanne pointed to Teddy, who's face fell.

"No I'm not!"

"You are, Ted! You agreed to get the deeper samples."

"And when did I agree to this?!"

"Back at the classroom, don't you care lie," Roxanne frowned at her friend. His hair flopped down under that glare, so with a loud groan, Teddy threw a stone into the lake and trudged back to Roxanne.

"If you _any_ of you take my clothes while I'm gone," he pointed a finger around at the Gryffindors, "I'll throw you into the lake."

"Scout's honour," Louis made a hand signal to the oldest Gryffindor. Roxanne grabbed his hand and pushed him behind a tree.

"None of us will take your stuff, Ted. Just drop your dacks, get the water and get out. Not so hard, hey?"

"It's going to be freaking freezing!" The boy whined as he took off his robes.

"Just use a body warming charm, you chicken!" she grinned as the top came off. Teddy froze mid-strip, and Roxanne raised her hands as she walked back to her cousins.

"Okay, okay! I'll leave that for Vic to admire," she winked at the younger lions, who all chuckled.

* * *

Walking back to the school from Hogsmeade was rather enjoyable to Dominique. The mid-morning had been spent quill shopping and record browsing.

The Ravenclaw had her bag slung over her shoulder and her warmest coat on. For once, she didn't have her headphones on, because she was walking with Bernadette back to the school. She had to admit that the Slytherin girl looked rather nice in her tartan skirt and black shirt.

"And you're sure you aren't cold? Autumn isn't the most pleasant with its weather" Dom raised an eyebrow at the stocking-clad legs. Bernadette smiled and tapped her wand against them.

"I enchanted them to heat up my legs."

"That's…actually genius," The brunette quirked a grin as Bernadette giggle, placing her wand back into her leather jacket pocket.

"I had no idea you were so into Ivycore. I thought like I was the only one who knew they existed!"

"Well, yeah, I don't really listen to the mainstream stuff, to be honest," Dom admitted, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets.

"I hear they're coming to England next July."

"Really?!"

"Yeah! Mum was talking about it, she manages The Plucked Griffon."

"Your mum manages the greatest music venue in England?!" Dom couldn't remember the last time she was this excited about something. Her face lit up, and began to unbutton her black coat and flannel hoodie underneath. In a swift, joyous move, Dominique showed the raven-haired girl her black band t-shirt.

"I was one of the first people to buy their merchandise," The Ravenclaw beamed brightly, the shirt had the Ivycore symbol on the front.

"That's so cool, I'm jealous," Bernadette smiled, and Dom thought she couldn't look any prettier. Dom buttoned up her shirt and jacket, then started to chuckle.

"You're probably the nicest Slytherin I've ever spoken to,"

Bernadette blinked, in shock, "Really?"

"Yeah. Well, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have all of our classes together, so we never see Slytherin or Gryffindor. Not to mention most of the Slytherins...aren't overly fond of me."

Bernadette looked down at the ground, her knees pulled together.

"My friends _can_ say stuff that it just uncalled for…"

"I know," Dominique sighed, she felt really awkward talking about the people Bernadette hung out with; especially since two of them were Marlene and Julie.

"I sometimes wonder why I'm in Slytherin," Bernadette broke the silence and walked over to the other side of the road that looked out onto the Forbbiden Forest. The wind picked up and danced around her.

"Me Dad was in total shock, and so was mum, even though she was in Slytherin, too."

Dominique stopped gaping at how lovely the girl looked in this scenario; her hair whisked about in the breeze slowly with the orange forest in the background. The tartan danced in the wind, too, going perfectly with the autumn colours. Dom ignored the sensation inside of her, wanting to touch Bernadette's lovely skin, and walked over to stand next to her.

"Argh, don't worry about it," Dom briskly tried to shove the conversation into a different direction, "I'm the only one in my family to be in Ravenclaw. Vic and Lou are both in Gryffindor, so was my mum. Maman…well she went to Beauxbatons…sometimes I wish I was there rather than here."

"Why is that?" Bernadette looked quizzically at the tattooed witch, who shrugged.

"I'm not a fan of this environment, is all…there are people here who are so narrow-minded, and the library needs a larger selection of books – more perspectives on the topic so it's not always the British side…"

Dom's voice trailed off as she caught Bernadette's puzzling look. She chewed on her lip, and Dom wondered if she had said too much.

"Well, I agree with you on the library," she offered with a small grin.

"And I agree on this environment," came a cold, sneering voice.

Both girls whirled around, and Dominique's heart sank.

Marlene Malfoy, Julie Parkinson and Therese Goyle were walking towards them.

"This environment of useless, messed up half-breeds isn't really my style," Malfoy's face curled into an unpleasant smirk.

"So, Bernadette, _this_ is who you spent your afternoon with?" Parkinson voiced as Bernadette looked away quickly.

"Y-you guys were meant to be in detention, how did you-"

"Nothing a letter from my father can't fix," Malfoy smirked, her blonde hair whipped around her in the cold wind. Dominique's eyes narrowed, her left hand clutching her wand.

"What do you want, Marlene?" Bernadette sighed.

"Oh nothing much," Malfoy approached them with her hands behind her back.

"Just enjoying a nice day during autumn is all. It's getting chilly, hey?"

Bernadette looked down at the ground and let her hair fall over her face.

"I might have to call a farmer from Hogsmeade, and tell him that one of his cows has gone missing," Parkinson sniggered in Dominique's direction.

"You look just like a piece of livestock with that nose ring on,"

The brunette tensed up, narrowing her eyes at the Slytherin girls.

 _"Go away,"_ Dominique glowered in French, her face growing hot in anger.

"Mind you, if you _were_ a cow, you probably wouldn't be worth much. Not with your bloodline," Malfoy only stopped when she was only three feet away from the brunette, her cold pale eyes were locked onto the narrowed brown.

"If anything, they'd send you straight to the slaughter house."

 _"Piss off,"_ Dom mumbled in French, and Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, I don't speak French, unlike your whore of a Veela mother,"

She took a step closer and narrowed her own eyes.

"Finnigan, why on earth would you spend time with this excuse for a witch? Then again," she turned to face the Slytherin girl, and her face twisted into a cruel smile,

"I guess filthy mistakes such as yourself could _bare_ to be with freaks of nature."

BANG!

Dominique had snapped. She drew out her wand and fired a spell directly at Malfoy. It hit her, square in the side of the head, and she toppled to the ground. Parkinson and Goyle gasped in shock. Bernadette jumped back with a squeak as Malfoy got to her knees. When she looked up, Goyle couldn't help but snigger.

The ear was now a fish tail, it flopped about rapidly, smacking her cheeks.  
With a scream of rage, Malfoy drew her own wand and started to fire hexes and jinxes at Dominique, who managed to dodge most of them and fired a jinx that hit Malfoy square in the chest. She fell back with an audible 'ooft.'

"Filthy Cow! _Mutatio Taurusa!_ " Parkinson screamed, and before Dominique knew it, she was shoved onto the ground from the force of the spell that had hit her square in the face.

"Stop it!" Bernadette put up a barrier between the Ravenclaw and Slytherins.

"Bernadette?" Parkinson looked shocked, but the girl was furious.

"Just take Marlene to the hospital wing. Get her sorted out, then I'm going to tell Professor Slughorn about what happened."

"But-"

"No buts! Just get her fixed up! Merlin's balls is _that_ hard?!" Bernadette snapped, glowering at Parkinson and Goyle. The two scowled at the other Slytherin while they picked up Malfoy and started to walk away.

"Don't even bother sitting with us at dinner, Finnigan," Parkinson spat back at the tense Irish girl.

"If you want to associate yourself with that clusterfuck of a gene pool, than go for it."

Once the three girls had moved away, Bernadette let out a trembling sigh and turned to inspect Dominique.

"Dom? Are you okay?" she asked softly. The tattooed witch had covered her head and face.

"Come on, let me see. We'll fix this up," Bernadette put a hand on the Ravenclaw's arm, who jerked away at once. The wind picked up, and something moved from the side of her head.

"What is-" The Slytherin didn't finish because the brunette had lowered her hands. As the trees in the forest whistled with the wind, Bernadette's scream of shock made birds fly out of the trees.

Dominique had horns sprouting out of her head, and her ears had elongated and grown fur.

"It's a cattle hex," The Ravenclaw growled softly, her eyes brimming with angry tears as her face flushed with embarrassment.

She had broken her mother's promise and realised, as the tears trickled down her hot cheeks, had embarrassed herself in front of one of her only friends.

* * *

Lesson of the day: Don't be a dick, kids.

-DJValkyrie


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
**

Long chapter. That's all.

* * *

The Christmas holidays came quicker than expected. The three Delacour-Grangers had been so caught up in their studies and social lives, that they had completely forgotten about the holidays.

The teachers had set the seventh years with a lot of homework, as well as an extra task of filling out two rolls of parchment about what they wanted to do in the future. Between studying, her head girl duties, quidditch, socialising with her friends and being with Teddy, Victoire hadn't given her future any proper thought. The last two quidditch games had been a blur, but at least she didn't have that fire in her stomach or got kicked off the pitch. She had spent her limited free time with Teddy near the lake, since he was still researching the aquatic life. She had been summoned to the hospital wing a few weeks back when she found out that, much to her displeasure, her younger sister had gotten into a fight on the road back from Hogsmeade.

Dominique, apart from feeling the wrath of her older sister, had been by herself for the remainder of the school term. The only person who saw her were Pandora, as Dominique only came to bed when she was kicked out of the library. The middle child had only seen Bernadette a few times since her incident with Malfoy and Parkinson, and although she tried to keep it quiet, her parents ruined the espionage with no one, but two howlers.

Louis, for the most part, kept his head down. He had missed the Gryffindor vs Slytherin game, but able to participate in the match against Ravenclaw. The two-toned hair lad had a concentration issue, as Pandora was watching him in the crowd with a giant eagle on top of her head, but he played well and managed to defend everyone on his team. Apart from quidditch, Louis studied with his friends, and was invited to see the boxing day game between France and Andora with the Potters and Weasleys, along with his eldest sister.

When the three children stepped off the train to see their parents, it was a rather bewildered and dazed greeting. Hermione and Fleur quickly took their children back to Grimmauld place by the car, and then used the floo network to get back to their home in France.

* * *

The first dinner with their parents was full of stories about quidditch from Victoire and Louis and work stories from Hermione and Fleur.  
However, when Louis brought up the bludger to his head, all hell broke loose.

"He _what?!"_ Fleur smacked her hands against the table while she stood up, her eyes bore down at Louis, who cowered underneath his mother's gaze.

"I-I-It was an accident, Maman! He apologized straight after!" the boy whimpered, raising his hands to protect himself. Hermione grabbed her wife's arm and pulled her back into her seat.

"Relax, Fleur."

"How can I?! Some useless pile of testosterone 'urt my baby boy!"

"I'm fourteen, Maman," Louis muttered nervously. Victoire bit her lip, she had sent her parents the note about what had happened on the pitch that day, but the response was that they would talk about it when they were home.

"And what about _you?_ Young lady?" Fleur turned her gaze upon Dominique, who had been playing with her food for the majority of the evening. She looked up and winced as well. Fleur was _not_ someone her children messed with.

"You promised your mother that you would avoid the fights, and what do you do?! You 'ex ze side of someone's 'ead!" Fleur's accent grew thicker in her anger. Dominique clenched her fists at the memory, and her nose wrinkled.

"She insulted my friend," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, dear?" Hermione spoke loudly, clearly hearing what her daughter had said. Dominique lifted her head,

"I said, that she insulted my friend."

Louis dropped his fork, and Fleur's mouth fell open. Even Hermione froze in disbelief.

"Did the moon and earth switch places?"

"Hey!"

"No, it's true!" Victoire came to her sister's defence.

"She was in the hospital wing while the nurse was getting rid of the cow ears and horns. She's real."

"Why is this such a big deal?!"

"Because there is someone else in the world who can have a conversation with you aside from us and Pandora."

Dominique turned bright red, her hands were shaking. Hermione cleared her head with a sigh and hushed her children.

"That's enough, but it proves that miracles _can_ happen."

* * *

That evening, after the dishes were cleaned and desert had been served, Victoire had asked to talk to Fleur.

"It's about-"

"I know," Fleur smiled at her daughter, who was tugging her up the stairs to her bedroom.

Victoire's bedroom consisted of her bed, desk and wardrobe. There was a basket for Basile to sleep in, and her walls were covered in pictures with her friends and posters of her favourite celebrities. There was a section of the wall dedicated for her moments with her family, and another section for Teddy.

"So," Victoire started, flopping onto her bed and sitting cross-legged. Fleur sat down next to her eldest daughter.

"Start from the beginning, _ma cherie,_ " Fleur kept her patience, seeing the visible anxiety in Victoire's periwinkle blue eyes.

The young blonde told her mother everything; Talking back to Malfoy and Parkinson in the library, than on the quidditch pitch against Morgan. Victoire then started to talk about the feelings she had for Teddy that would cause her to wake up in the middle of the night.

"I know you said it takes time but…but what _is_ happening, Maman? I'm worried," Victoire fought back tears, she didn't want any more stress to deal with. Fleur put an arm around her daughter and peered at her with honest eyes.

"Victoire, it's your Veela."

"B-But you said-"

"I know what I said, and it's been what, four months or so since we had this talk last? It is nothing to be scared of, but I know it _is_ nerve-wrecking," Fleur remembered when she was Victoire's age, dealing with all of the insecurities and school life as well as juggling her Veela development at the same time.

"That flame you feel," she pointed to the Gryffindor's stomach,

"It's the Veela in your soul, she stirs whenever you are overcome with intense emotions."

"In the library, and on the pitch…"

"You were defending your family, Veelas are all about protecting the ones they love."

Victoire's gaze faltered to the floor. It all made perfect sense; she was protecting her siblings, and she was sure that if it were Teddy, she'd protect him, too.

Thinking about him the blonde looked up at her mother, opened her mouth to speak, but then shut it and tilted her head.

"What is it, _ma belle?_ "

"It's about Teddy."

Fleur peered at the picture of her daughter with the boy on the wall. They were smiling, posing, laughing and kissing in all of the photos.

"You two didn't get caught having sex again, I hope?"

"N-No!" Victoire turned as red as her scarf, and Fleur chuckled.

"It's like…I love him, I really do, but sometimes I wonder if he loves me back."

The older witch let out a groan and flopped onto her daughter's bed.

"That is the most clichéd thing you have said these holidays. What are you? Some love-struck teenager in sickly-sweet romance novel?"

"But it's true!" Victoire whined, both of them didn't hear the knock at the door. It opened, and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Everything alright up here?" She asked, and Fleur waved a hand lazily at her wife.

" _Tres Bien,_ except that our daughter wants to star in her own romantic fairytale,"

Hermione's eyes darted from her wife to her daughter, then threw her hands up with a smirk.

"I've never been good with boys."

"Are you serious, Mum?" Victoire couldn't help but smile, and Hermione leaned against the doorway.

"Always am. I went out with Ron for a bit, but before that, Viktor Krum fancied me."

"Tell me everything!" The eldest child sat upright and begged her mother. Fleur smiled, picking herself up off of the bed and sauntered towards the door.

"She's all yours, 'Ermione," Fleur grinned, placing a kiss on her wife's cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

Three days later, the Delacour-Granger family visited the Burrow for a Christmas lunch. The Potters would be there, as would Luna's family and all of the Weasleys.  
Louis instantly found James, Hugo, Rose and Albus. They wanted to play quidditch, but needed one more person.

"I'll do it," Lorcan and Lysander said at the same time. The twins locked eyes and glared at each other.

Pandora, who was sitting on the large plush maroon couch, dropped the conversation she was having with Dominique and quickly interjected her brothers before the wrath of the Lovegood-Scamaders would destroy the burrow.

"Why don't you find someone else to play with you? Make it a four-on-four match?"

"Can you play, Pandora?" Rose drilled a pleading gaze at the blonde Ravenclaw. Silvery eyes widened, and the girl bit her lip. Louis felt his cheeks get warm as he opened his mouth to contribute,

"Y-You could be a beater," he stuttered, nervously scratching the back of his head. Pandora raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her white dress.

"After seeing what happened you to during the Hufflepuff match, I think I'll pass."

"What about Victoire? She never turns down a game of quidditch," James voiced, but Pandora shook her head as Louis's face turned a bright scarlet.

"She's with Teddy. It's best to leave them be. Why don't you get Roxanne or Fred?"

"They're helping with the Christmas decorations on the roof," Hugo pointed to the ceiling.

"What about Dom?"

"The day Dom goes near a broomstick is the day pass potions," Louis deadpanned.

"I'll play with you, kids," Harry's voice was new to the young ears as the former seeker entered the room.

"Mind you, it's been a while, but I'll give it a shot."

* * *

It was no use to argue with Harry. Pandora divided up the teams and tried not to play favourites. Louis had forgotten that Harry was an amazing seeker. He nearly knocked his own son off his broom when the race for the snitch became rather intense. The adults watched from the ground, with Ginny turning as red as her hair at her husband's behaviour.

"They're just kids, Harry," she moaned, raising a had to rub her temples. She was lucky that the winter winds slowed him down, but the single bludger wasn't effected by the weather. Louis beat it at Harry, but the former Gryffindor whacked it away with his broomstick tail as if it were a fly. The bludger narrowly missed Louis's ear.

"If you 'arm _one_ 'air on my son's 'ead, I will skin you alive and serve you with dinner, 'Arry!" Fleur threatened from the ground, and Louis could see out of the corner of his blue eye that his mother was standing up and shaking a fist at the man.

"Sorry, Fleur!" Harry apologised while Lysander easily threw the quaffle into the hoop, earning points.

"You better be! Louis 'as 'ad enough casualties for ze year!"

Louis blushed furiously at his mother's voice (her accent got extremely thick when she was angry.)

"I'm fine, Maman!" the youngest Delacour-Granger called to his mother while Hugo swatted the bludger at James.

* * *

For Boxing Day, Louis and Victoire were out with the Potters and Ron's Family to see the quidditch match. It had ended in the evening, giving Victoire enough time to get home via the floo network, change, and attend a party with all of the seventh year students.

"No later than midnight, understand?" Hermione told her daughter from the kitchen. She was under Fleur's supervision in making steak with soup. Victoire put her phone in her clutch and smiled,

"Of course. I'll let you know when I'm at the club and when I'm leaving."

"Please don't drink _too_ much, oui?" Fleur shot the younger blonde a wary look, remembering the last time Victoire had gone out.

"I do not want to find you In some Grecian fireplace again at one in the morning, _Tu me comprends?_ "

"Yes, Maman," Victoire sighed, then stepped in the fireplace.

"I'm going to Roxanne's first, I'll see you later!"

And with a puff of green smoke, she was off.

Louis was too tired to do anything else, and had lost his voice from screaming the entire match, so he went straight to bed.

"Don't you want any dinner?" Hermione called after the boy, who only groaned as he dragged his exhausted body up the stairs to his room.

"I'll take that as a 'no,'" Hermione said to herself, turning back to the steak.

Dominique spent the day reading and listening to her music, with occasional help around the house. Come dinner time, it was just her and her parents at the table.

"So, now that we have you alone," Fleur grinned at her youngest daughter, amused at the blush that tinted her cheeks.

"Tell us about this new friend of yours."

Dominique froze, her fork of steak halfway to her open mouth. She closed her mouth and place the fork back on her plate with a long groan.

"Do you plan to tell the _prophet_ about this?"

"It's just a conversation, Dominique," Hermione looked sternly at the brunette. The girls' shoulder tattoos were visible. The right shoulder had a dragon, and the owl was present on the left.

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because you _never_ bring anyone home," Hermione continued, relaxing her facial expression as Fleur took a sip of her white wine.

"Victoire brings home all of her friends for sleepovers, and Teddy for…other things. Louis invites his friends to play quidditch in the year," The Gryffindor lingered in the middle of her sentence as Dominique rolled her eyes.

"I see Pandora every day at Hogwarts, and Lucy never speaks to me anymore since she got with Damien…"

"Which is why it would be nice if you are making more friends," Hermione cut off her daughter. The pierced witch folded her arms and started to play with the strings of her sleeveless navy hoodie.

"Her name is Bernadette Finnigan."

"Finnigan?" Hermione peered at the young girl,

"She's Seamus Finnigan's daughter, yes mum," Dominique mumbled while Fleur picked up a carrot with her fork and chewed on it, content with listening to her wife and daughter talk.

"I didn't know Seamus even _had_ a daughter. Then again, it has been a while since we talked last."

"She lives in Ireland with her mum and dad,"

"Another friend from Hogwarts, 'Ermione?" Fleur asked lightly, and the older brunette nodded.

"He blew up the bridge during the war."

"Oh _that_ young man!" Fleur exclaimed, remembering the event with slight fear in her eyes. Hermione saw this, and placed a hand on the delicate, shaking fingers that gripped the table cloth in fear.

"Anyway, he married Harmony Rubiclast. So, Dom," She turned back to the girl sitting opposite her at the dinning table.

"What is Bernadette like?"

Dominique blushed furious, and started to awkwardly fondle with her industrial piercing.

"Sh-she's nice, studies a lot – we hang out in the library from time to time"

"What house is she in?" Fleur asked, be ridding the thoughts of 1998 from her mind. Dom shrunk in her seat.

"…Slytherin,"

Hermione tensed up as Dom jerked out her hands,

"I know, right? She's in Slytherin, but she's one of the nicest, intelligent and most genuine people I've met."

"A _nice_ Slytherin," Hermione mused, twirling her fork in her hand while a puzzlement framed Fleur's expression.

"I know, it's weird," The young brunette reinforced her point.

The snow that had been falling all evening had thickened, and it was covering the windows at an alarmingly rapid rate. Hermione took her wand out of her pocket, flicked it, and the snow started to clear from the windows as Dominique observed her food.

"As long as she is nice, Dominique. That's all that matters," Fleur chimed in awkwardly while her wife took a sip of wine.

"Yes, Fleur's right," Hermione's voice was thick with the sudden alcohol, but she cleared her throat and smiled at her daughter.

"As long as she's good to you. Why don't you invite her over?"

The brunette tensed up with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry?"

"Bring her over, interact with her, be social," Fleur reinforced Hermione's question bluntly. Dominique blinked, looking from Hermione to Fleur, then bit her lip again.

"I…don't think she'd want to travel to France from Ireland just to spend time with me."

"Excuse you, Dom, but I travelled from England to France every chance I got to see your mother," Hermione haughtily gazed at the Ravenclaw. She fumbled with the string of her hoodie again and looked at the ground.

"You know, I think I'll send Seamus an owl to ask if he'd like to bring his family over."

"Wh-What?!" Dom choked on her steak, gobsmacked as Hermione had got up from the table and marched out of the room.

"It could do us all good."

"Mum!" Dom whined after her mother, but the older brunette ignored her as she climbed the stairs to fetch the family owl, Midnight.

"Parents do this for their children, Dominique," Fleur explained behind her wine glass. Dom whirled around to stare at her mother, eye twitching in anxiety.

"M-Maman this is stupid! I just don't want anyone over these holidays! I have homework and music and-"

"Are you ashamed of your home or family?" Fleur arched a delicate blonde eyebrow, and Dom winced.

Fleur normally pulled the 'ashamed' card whenever her children were anxious about something. It was well known that the Delacour-Grangers were an unusual family to the wizarding-world, but this guilt-trip worked the majority of the time. Dom felt her blood run cold as she dipped her head.

"I'm not ashamed, I just have no idea what I would do with Bernadette if she came over," she admitted to her mother.

The quarter-Veela pulled out her wand and filled up Dom's glass with water, as well as levitating Hermione's empty plate to the sink.

* * *

"I said I'm getting drinks!"

"What?!"

"Drinks!" Roxanne pointed to the bar, and Victoire recognised at once. She nodded with a grin as her best friend left the dance floor. With the help of Emily Longbottom and Darius Sorspurke, the party that the seventh-year students were having was in a nightclub booked out especially for them. It was an underground wizarding nightclub called "Stone Galleons."

Victoire had been to many parties, but this was only her second club experience. Pub-crawls were next on her list.  
The flashing lights would give her maman a headache, but Victoire didn't mind as she danced to the beat of a Weird Sisters remix. Her red dress clung to her body as her heels clicked against the ground. Teddy had just gone to the bathroom and would return any minute, so Victoire surrounded herself with the other Gryffindor girls.

"Where is Matthew? He should be here!"

"I'm sure he's coming, or he's in the bathroom!"

"What's with all the boys going to the bathroom tonight?! That's our job!"

Victoire couldn't help but laugh at the girl's comment; it _was_ true, after all.

Roxanne returned, careful of her footing as there was barely any proper lighting in the club, with her hands full of drinks.

"Firewhiskey!" she handed the blonde a glass and clinked it with her own.

"To our last term at Hogwarts!" Roxanne raised her glass and downed it in one go. Victoire did the same, but coughed as the alcohol entered her system.

"C'mon, D-G, hold it in!" Roxanne lightly slapped her back. The black-haired girl had already have a few drinks, but at least she was cheerful.

"Where is Teddy?!"

"Wha?!"

"Where! Is! Teddy?!" Victoire yelled over the pounding music. Roxanne blinked, a lopsided grin on her face as she pointed behind her friend.

"I'm right here, Vic!"

Victoire turned around and fell into Teddy's embrace with a grin.

"Sorry, the bathrooms are real small, but the line was longer than a basilisk," Teddy smiled, bouncing up and down to the music like everyone on the dance floor.

"I need a drink," he murmured in the blonde's ear. Feeling her feet ache, Victoire grabbed the boy's hand and nodded.

"I'll come with you, my feet are killing me."

The two went over to the bar, still bouncing to the new beats and greeting latecomers along the way. In one swift move, Victoire hoisted herself onto a bar stool as Teddy ordered butterbeer.

"What would you like?" The blue-haired boy asked the blonde, but she shook her head and moved her hand to the water dispenser.

Teddy and Victoire were content with just listening to the music and watching their fellow Gryffindors dance. Roxanne had found Mitchell Keelthorpe, and started to grind up against him.

"How much as Rox had?" Teddy asked Victoire, observing the moves the chaser was making. Victoire shrugged, resting her right elbow in her left palm.

"No idea, but she's been on the firewhiskey for a while," Victoire grinned, getting internally excited as the beat was about to drop. Teddy threw his head back and yelled with joy.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! This guy has _all_ the right stuff, hey Vic?"

"Oh, yeah!" The chaser agreed, tearing her eyes away from Roxanne, who was now lip-locked with Mitchell.

"I saw that coming from a mile away, to be honest," she added, jerking her head to her friend. Teddy looked over and grinned at the sight.

"They've got the right idea," he moved closer to Victoire and brushed his lips across her cheek. Victoire's insides vibrated before she pulled the boy towards her. That familiar flame swirling in her stomach as the chaser deepened the kiss, fumbling her hands through Teddy's blue hair.

"Wanna go somewhere quieter?" Her voice was thick when she pulled away, and Teddy, who was dazed, nodded breathlessly.

After finding an empty couch on the higher level of the club, Victoire and Teddy continued their private time. The other couples were too busy being involved with each other to notice the Gryffindors. Teddy let out a moan as he started to feel up and down Victoire's body, and Victoire was to engulfed in their kissing while she raked her hands over the boy's back. The fire was expanding, and it started to flicker up near her heart, wrapping it in a possessive passion. Her nails started to dig into Teddy's back, and her short breaths were still thick and husky while she constricted her legs around the boy's torso. Teddy opened his eyes as the nails started to scratch against his skin.

"…Vic…" he mumbled against the lips, but the girl ignored him and continued to pull him in even closer. The short breaths had turned into possessive growls, and Victoire was now biting against him. The nails scratched through the fabric of Teddy's shirt.

"Vic!" Teddy pulled away and placed his hands on the blonde's triceps. Victoire opened her eyes, and Teddy gasped; they were glowing that icy blue colour, and gold outlined her irises.

"V-Vic," he stared at the girl, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. Victoire had _never_ been this tough with him, and he was scared of the glowing optics glaring at him.

"Victoire!" Teddy lightly shook his girlfriend, who closed her eyes and slumped forward. Teddy caught her and gently moved her back to make sure

"Vic? Victoire? Can you hear me?" he asked, and was relieved that when the female's eyes fluttered open, they were back to their magnetic periwinkle blue.

It was as if timed had stopped. Victoire couldn't see anything but the faint terror etched onto Teddy's face. Everything else was blurred and swirling around in the dark nightclub, even the flashing lights were dimmed and flickering behind the Gryffindor boy. Although the fire inside of her had died down, Victoire's heart was pounding in her chest. Teddy was trying to speak to her, evident by his lips moving, but Victoire couldn't hear him. It was as if she was submerged underwater.

"Teddy, I-I...I…" Victoire's trembling stutters trailed into nothingness, then started to hold back tears of confusion and terror. Teddy gently propped her up on the couch in a sitting position, leaning her head on his shoulder while holding her hand gently.

"It's okay, Vic. It's okay," Teddy soothed the chaser, patiently and quietly as Victoire buried her face and sobbed into Teddy's shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

Imagine _Ivycore_ to sound like _Halestorm._

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, all rights go to the respectful owners.

* * *

A flash of green light erupted from the fireplace, and Victoire stumbled into the living room. It was pitch black as she tripped over her heels and grabbed a credenza in the corner for support. The crisp English air came with the blonde, but she immediately felt warm from the heating enchantments within her home.

Victoire ever so carefully looked around, praying that her parents wouldn't be up. After her incident with Teddy, the head girl had run into the girl's bathrooms, had a breakdown, then came back out and finished off four shots of firewhiskey. Needless to say she needed help getting into Micthell Keelthorpe's fireplace in his London apartment.  
Her head was spinning while she took deep but silent breaths, hoping and praying that she would be able to get to bed and sleep off the excessive alcohol.

Quickly but quietly, Victoire took off her strappy heels and felt instant relief once her feet were bare. She then tiptoed over the carpet, making her way to the staircase. She took her time, but could feel the anxiety rising in her stomach as her tipsy brain made her stumble slightly. However, the Gryffindor recovered and let out a sigh of relief when she realised that nothing had been knocked over.

But when the lamps in the room came on came on, Victoire let out a groan of defeat.

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is, young lady?"

Slowly turning around, Victoire faced Hermione. The woman sat, with her legs and arms crossed, in a white armchair next to the wall of books. She was in her pyjamas with her hair cascading down her shoulder to frame her face. The light from the lamps accentuated the look of rage on the older woman's face.

Victoire felt knees tremble under her mother's glare.

"Well? What is the time?" Hermione's voice was cold and clear, and Victoire swore that her mother could break ice with it.

"…Midnight?"

Wrong answer.

"It is 2:13am," Hermione jerked her head to the clock on the wall. Unlike other clocks Wizards would keep in their homes, this one was just a regular wall clock that clearly read the time. Victoire scrunched up her eyes, but hiccupped and instantly regretted drinking the firewhiskey.

Hermione narrowed her eyes,

"Do you remember what you said to me before you left?"

"I…said I'd let you know when I would be leaving the club," Victoire tried her best not to slur her words, but it was no use. Hermione stood up so quickly that it shocked the eldest child.

"I have been waiting for you in that chair since midnight," Hermione's voice was growing tenser with every sentence. Victoire had no choice but to stand there, with her messy hair, smudged makeup and lopsided dress.

"I'm sorry, mum, I really am…some stuff happened between Teddy and me then I had a breakdown and like four firewhiskeys (maybe?) but I didn't leave the club except to get home from Mitchell's apar-"

"There are criminals in London! Alcoholics and drug-dealers! There are people who will hurt you without thinking twice! What possessed you to not tell us?!" Hermione shrilly cut off her daughter, and the lamps flickered with the elder Gryffindor's rage.

Victoire let herself shrink as her mother continued to scold her,

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried I was?! Your mother was not happy that I cut our private time off to phone George and Neville to see if they could get a hold of their daughters! Why is it so difficult for you children to let us know that you are alive! What if a death eater took you?! What if some lowlife hurt you?! What if you were attacked by some stranger?!"

"Mum, I'm really sorry…I'm so sorry," Victoire croaked out weakly, feeling her throat tightened as one of the light bulbs shattered. Hermione closed her eyes and deflated, running a hand through her hair with a sigh.

"Go to bed. Tomorrow, I am going to sit down with you and your mother and we are going to decide on your punishment together. Do you understand?"

Victoire could only nod sloppily, then started her walk of shame up the stairs to her bedroom.

* * *

In a fit of rage, Hermione apparated back to her bedroom. She landed on the bed and punched her pillow angrily. Fleur, who had been asleep since midnight, stirred at the sudden weight on her bed.

"Is she home?" Fleur mumbled sleepily, and Hermione let out a groan. She thew her head back onto the pillow and drilled her gaze into the ceiling adored with a starry night.

"She is. We'll punish her in the morning, I'm too tired to deal with teenage shenanigans tonight."

"Mmm, whatever you say, _mon amor,_ " Fleur mumbled, wrapping herself around Hermione and kissing her on the cheek.

Hermione relaxed within her wife's warm embrace, and let Fleur sleepily kiss and nuzzle her.

* * *

The next morning, the croaking of Phineas made Louis stir. The boy was still drained from the quidditch match yesterday, still happy that the French had won. Smiling at the fresh memory, Louis let the morning sun's ray brush against his closed eyes while he rand scratched the side of his head. Phineas, sitting in his tank, was croaking at his owner for crickets.

"Later, Phin," Louis groaned, slowly pushing himself up and opening his eyes. It took a second for his pupils to get back to normal.

Louis's room consisted of his bed with blue sheets and a desk in the corner with his muggle computer. There was a bookcase and his broomstick in the corner, with a shelf for Phineas and pictures of his family on certain holidays. The boy threw his legs over his bed and ran a hand through his two-toned hair again. Mornings weren't particularly his thing. His bedroom looked out over the trees and the backyard.

Checking the small Dalmatian clock on his circular bedside table, Louis caught the time as 10:30. With a groan, Louis resisted the urge to flop back onto his bed, but he knew he would have to get up and go about his day.

Louis trudged down the stairs mindlessly, as he did everyday when he was home. In his black top and white pyjama pants, he hopped off the final stepp onto the floorboards and shuffled to the kitchen.

"You did _what?!_ "

Louis snapped out of his trance at the anger of his mother's voice. Louis peered around the corridor and into the living room. Victoire was sitting on the couch, her head was hung and she was twiddling her thumbs as Fleur and Hermione stood over her. Fleur's fists were clenched and her knuckles were as white as the snow outside, and Hermione had her arms crossed with a gaze so sharp that Louis could practically see it.

"I said I was sorry to mum last night, Maman," was Victoire's weak reply. Louis raised an eyebrow: Victoire was always well-behaved when she went out, so what did she do?

"How could you lose track of time?! How in the name of the sirens did you not even _consider_ to tell us?! You 'ave countless methods of communication at your fingertips!"

Hearing the accent get thicker meant that she was angry, and Lous sent sympathy to his older sibling, then walked back into the kitchen to get his morning drink and toast.

"I-I-I just had too much to drink and lost track of the time, is all…"

"Is all?! _Is all?!"_ Hermione repeated her daughter's words in a shrill voice, and Louis winced in pain. He was so luck that wasn't him in the living room.

"Victoire, you had us worried sick! London under ze moon is a dangerous place for a young girl!"

"Maman, I don't know how any times I can apologise!" Victoire pleaded.

"Zis will be enough," Fleur's tone was pointed, and the icicle's outside looked like melted wax candles compared to it.

"Victoire, I cannot excuse you for your behaviour of breaking our curfew."

"But-"

"I understand it was a way to cope with what happened with Teddy, but honestly, it was a horrible decision. Young Veela and alcohol do _not_ mix."

Louis frowned while he made his toast to go with his hot chocolate.

"It actually links back to communicating with us. You should have told your mother straight away," Hermione's voice came back. Louis frowned; they were being so harsh! Why is that?

"I ripped the back of my boyfriend's shirt and nearly sucked his entire face off! How _else_ was I supposed to react?!"

"By _telling us what had happened,_ "

There was a 'crack' from the living room, and Louis jumped.

"'Ermione, you _really_ need to start controlling yourself, _mon amor,_ "

"That is for later."

 _"Typical mum,"_ Louis thought before sat down at the dining table with his toast and milk drink. Hermione had a stash of lightbulbs to replace the ones she broke.

" _D'acour._ This is what is going to happen."

 _"Time for the big reveal,"_

"Victoire, you and I are going of have a talk in my study about your Veela. Just the two of us," Fleur started in a serious tone, then Hermione took over in a calmer voice, but there was an undertone of anger.

"For coming home two hours after the curfew, we are going to ground you for two weeks. No going out to see friends, no friends coming over and no Teddy."

"What?! Why?!"

"You need to give him space; every Veela does when this sort of thing happens. I avoided Hermione for three weeks after she first met my Veela,"

"But-"

"No 'buts,' unless you want to us to cancel your Hogsmeade visits."

Victoire fell silent at once. Louis really felt for his sister, thinking the punishment would be was far too drastic. They only had two weeks left before returning to Hogwarts, so poor Victoire was going to be stuck at home for the remainder of the holidays.

"Now, go have a drink, clear your head, and meet me in my study in half and hour, _Tu me comprends_?"

Shortly after that, Victoire entered the kitchen. She looked rather pale with large bags under her eyes and her hair was dishevelled.

"They were savage," Louis couldn't help but remark as his oldest sister peered through the cabinets to find her favourite coffee. She shot him a look of fury, and his raised his free hand gently,

"Just an observation."

* * *

Dominique did not come down from her room until lunchtime. When she entered the living room, she down Hermione reading a book and Louis on his computer.

"Hey, Dom," Louis greeted her without looking up from the screen. The older brunette greeted her daughter with a smile as the pierced witch sat on one of the other armchairs and crossed her legs.

"How are you today, darling?"

"Okay," Dom responded, fondling with her hair awkwardly.

"Where's Maman and Vic?"

"Have a discussion about Veela things in Maman's study," Louis answered absentmindedly. The brunette raised an eyebrow while the heating enchantments strengthened.

"She had a small incident last night," her younger brother continued, and Hermione let out a sigh and looked at the boy over the top of her book.

"I think your sister understands, Louis," her voice had an edge to it, and Louis apologised, still not looking up from the screen.

"Oh, Dominique. While you're here," Hermione turned to her daughter and sent a letter from the coffee table over to the girl with a flick of her wand.

"Seamus responded to my letter."

Dom froze as the letter landed in her lap. She felt her blood run cold and visibly paled while she scanned the letter in trembling fingers.

"Bernadette's coming over tomorrow?!"

"Yes, at 11am,"

"Mum, I'm not 5, you don't have to organise play-dates for me!"

"Well you don't seem to do them yourself."

"Ouch," Louis whispered. Dom was just about to whack him over the head, but Hermione continued to talk.

"You two can go into town and explore, or maybe show her your music collection? Seamus is coming over, too, for a catch up after all these years."

Dom could only gape with her eye twitching.

"It is only for a few hours, and it will be good for you. It might infuriate your sister, since she's grounded, but it doesn't matter."

"Thanks for telling everyone, mum," Victoire grumbled as she entered the room with Fleur behind her. The young blonde slumped onto the couch next to Louis, she was having one hell of a morning.

"That took a while,"

"You're too observant, Louis," Fleur grinned at her son while she made glided towards her wife and sat on the edge of the arm chair.

"Actually, while we're all here," Hermione gazed around; Louis and Victoire were sitting on the grey three-person couch, Dominique was curled up on a white armchair (still in shock from the letter,) and Fleur was next to her, beaming.

"Dominique, can you please join your siblings on the couch?" Hermione asked the middle child, who raised an eyebrow again.

"We're going to have a little chat, is all," Hermione sighed, her daughter's scepticism was inherited from her, after all.

"Fleur, love, let's move to the two-seater," Hermione looked at the quarter-Veela, who grinned brightly.

"As you wish, _mon amour,_ " Fleur answered, then scooped Hermione up into her arms and carried her over to the smaller grey couch opposite the three-seater. Hermione squeaked at first, but then rolled her eyes at her wife's actions, wrapping her arms around her neck with a grin. Their children chuckled as Fleur placed Hermione on the couch, before sitting down next to her. Hermione straightened up and noticed Louis was _still_ staring at the screen.

"Louis, could you put your computer down?"

"Sure," Louis shut his laptop and put it on the coffee table. Fleur smiled as Hermione's fingers instinctively wrapped around her own.

"So," Hermione started, clearing her throat and looked at her children. From left to right sat Louis, Victoire and Dominique, all grinning at the affection the two women showed each other.

"I think it's best if we have another talk about…us."

"Us?" Louis looked puzzled, and Fleur gestured to them all with her free left arm.

" _Oui,_ us, as in our family," she added. They had this conversation the year Victoire started Hogwarts. Before the children came back for the Christmas break, Fleur and Hermione had decided to bring it up again.

"Yes, our family," Hermione reinforced the Frenchwoman's point. The children sat quietly, listening. With a deep breath, Hermione started to fondle with her grey blouse awkwardly with her free right hand.

"You three all know us as Maman and Mum, because that is how we raised you," she began, swallowing hard.

"However, to others…"

"We are not a 'normal' family," Fleur used quotations on the word as she finished the sentence for her wife. Hermione nodded with a small smile,

"The most obvious 'abnormal' thing is your mother and me," Hermione gazed at Fleur, who smiled back affectionately.

"We are two women who love each other very much, although sometimes we don't act like it. We are also married, and have been for 17 years."

"Well, duh," Victoire responded, and Fleur turned her gaze to her eldest daughter. Victoire was sitting cross-legged in her green pyjama pants and a white shirt she wore for sleeping.

"While it is normal to us, it is…not as common to others out in the world."

"So?" Dominique shrugged.

"This is enough to make people judge you, just us as a family," Hermione answered, then closed her eyes and knotted her brow.

"Unfortunately, we live in a world that is very particular about bloodlines and heritage."

All three children tensed up at once; they had all gotten comments about being a 'filthy halfbreed' or a 'disgusting mutt.' Fleur, too, also became tense.

"I know there have been…issues…about this," Hermione looked directly and Dominique, who scoffed and folded her arms, looking away with a scowl.

"And it's not pleasant. Believe me, I know," Hermione started to pale as the words etched into her skin through torture started to burn. Hermione let go of Fleur's hand and rolled up her sleeve to show her children the mark Bellatrix Lestrange had left on her all those years ago.

"I am muggle-born, my parents have no magic. I have been bullied for this for years. _Years_ ," her voice died away at the expressions of horror on the young faces; all of them had seen the mark a number of times, but Hermione kept it hidden most of the time. Fleur wrapped an arm around her wife.

"And I am a Veela. Technically, i am only one quarter, but that means nothing to purebloods."

Louis bit his lip and awkwardly rubbed his knees. Fleur saw thing and continued speaking, but her gaze never left Louis.

"You _all_ have Veela blood, my darlings. It is something you should be proud of,"

"Needless to say, people are going to judge you. There are pureblooded wizards who despise muggle-borns, half-bloods, Veelas and even other pure-bloods," Hermione continued with a strained voice.

"But," her tone became serious.

"That does _not_ mean you have to react to every single bad comment that is made about you."

All three children let out groans and sighs. Victoire dropped her head, Dominique scowled and threw an arm up while Louis shifted his position while clapping a hand against his knee.

"Should've known it was coming back to this," Dominique muttered.

"Dom, those who insult you _want_ you to react and get into trouble, you know this!" Hermione explained for the umpteenth time. Fleur looked at Louis and nodded.

"These pureblooded wizards like to see people like us get angry and attack, because it shows that you actually _care_ about what they are saying."

"Malfoy's father did the same to me," Hermione explained, but gritted her teeth at the memories of Draco's taunting.

"Calling me a 'mudblood' and other derogatory terms to get a reaction is what he wanted. Marlene and Scorpius are just doing the same as their father, same with Parkinson's child."

"It hurts!" Dominique snapped back as her face turned hot. Victoire and Louis nodded in agreement.

"It's hard to act like we don't care, because we do. We really do," Victoire backed up her sister, her voice trembling slightly.

"Last night, I heard people calling me names and insulted _all_ of us."

"It's the same during quidditch," Louis added to his sisters,

"Every time we play some smug-faced pureblood, they just look at us as if we're a pile of shit! They think we're disgusting mutts!"

"I know, I know," Fleur and Hermione tried to calm their children down. The two women could see the pain on their faces; Victoire visibly bit her lip, Dominique's eyes started to quiver and Louis looked down with his nose scrunched up.

"It's hard to ignore it, it really is. However, as a parent, I feel so much better that my child is able to be better than a pureblood by ignoring the insults than getting a message that says you're in detention for fighting with one."

"Okay, we will all try to hold back on wanting to punch Malfoy and Parkinson," Dominique sighed, and Fleur shot her a look.

"It's not exactly fun to send you howlers every time you get into a fight,"

"They had it coming," Dom muttered under her breath, and Fleur pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. Hermione cleared her throat and thought about her choice of words carefully.

"Here is what we are trying to say; yes, we are a strange family. Yes, your bloodlines are not pure and yes, the comments, insults and teasing hurts. It hurts a bloody lot. But, please, please _please,_ try to be the better person for the future and don't react. Don't give them what they want, because you'll only encourage them."

"Do you understand, children?"

Victoire, Dominique and Louis all looked at each other, then nodded. it would be hard, though.

"I expect you to also help each other out. If you see your sibling being teased, reinforce the want to resist."

"I have an idea, _mon amour,_ " Fleur grinned at her wife, eyes twinkling in the light from the fireplace.

"Why don't you do what you did with Dominique, and offer a reward?"

Three pairs of ears perked up at this, and Hermione groaned and placed her forehead in her hands.

"Like what?"

"How about round two on the piercing or tattoo offer?" Dom suggested with gleaming eyes.

"Well, that can be your reward," Fleur nodded to the middle child. Victoire and Louis thought about it for a moment.

"As long as it's under 50 galleons, it's fine," Hermione added quickly. She could feel her purse whimpering already.

* * *

Lesson of the day: Don't talk shit about people's families, kids...Just don't be a bully, really.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

I know I can't spell. #Dyslexia

This is basically all about Dominique with Bernadette.

* * *

Dominique sat awkwardly in the living room the next day, twiddling her thumbs and looking at the pictures on the wall.

"You'll be fine, Dom. You know her, don't you?" Hermione sat down next to her daughter and placed an arm around her.

"Yeah, I just…"

"Just what, darling?"

"I dunno," The brunette looked away and started to twirl her blue flannel around her finger. Hermione took a deep breath and placed a hand on her daughter's knee.

"Dominique," she began.

"Do you _like_ Bernadette?"

The tattooed witch nearly choked on her own breath, and kicked out her foot awkwardly as she started to cough.

"Wh-what?! N-No! That's impossible, mum!"

"It's okay if you do," Hermione rubbed Dominique's knee and offered a small grin. The Ravenclaw tensed up and turned bright red to contrast the grey and white furniture in their living room.

"I...I don't know,"

"That's perfectly fine, too," Hermione said softly, hugging her daughter at the angle. Dom sighed and hugged back, trying to stamp out the awkwardness within her stomach.

A flash of green light erupted from the fireplace, and an unusual 'BANG' made the two brunettes jump, and Hermione whipped out her wand with her right hand and shielded Dominique with her left.

"Stay behind me," Hermione ordered her daughter in a serious tone, but a masculine voice called out from the smoke.

"Sorry, 'Mione! Tripped on me way into the fireplace, is all."

That Irish accent made Hermione relax as the dust cleared, and the brunette smiled warmly once the sandy-haired man stepped out of the fireplace and brushed back his hair.

"Seamus!" Hermione put her wand away and embraced the Irish wizard. They kiss each other's cheeks. Dominique wandered if her maman would be jealous, having a vague understanding of how Veelas acted around their mate's closest friends.

"It's been too long, Hermione," The Irishman grinned once they broke away and looked each other up and down.

"I see you still can't tame that mane of yours," Seamus chuckled while Hermione blushed furiously and ran a hand through her hair once, to try and flatten her brown locks.

"And I see you still can't go anywhere without blowing something up," Hermione jabbed back, but the grin on her face simply made the Gryffindor bark with laughter.

"True as ever. I'm still amazed at how I got the curse breaking job," Seamus waved his wand and got rid of all of the dust and mess he had made on his way in.

"Thankfully, Bernie has inherited her mother's cleanliness and attention to detail," He added as another bright flash of green light came from the fireplace.

Out of the fireplace stepped the girl with black hair, freckles and lip piercing. She stood next to (and slightly behind) her father. Dominique, looking at the two together, could see the traits Bernadette had picked up from her father; freckles, hair thickness and skin colour.

"Ah, here she is!" Seamus clapped an arm around the girl next to him and beamed at Hermione.

"Hermione, this is my daughter, Bernadette Ruby-Anne Finnigan."

The girl blushed furiously, but Hermione simply offered her hand with a smile, and the Slytheirn girl shook the Gryffindor's hand with a small grin, albeit shy.

"It's lovely to meet you, Bernadette,"

"Likewise," Bernadette bopped into a tiny curtsey as Hermione turned around to beckon Dominique forward. The Ravenclaw stood up and shuffled over to meet her mother's friend, hands stuffed into her jeans pockets.

"This is Dominique," Hermione presented her middle daughter, who gave a polite nod. Seamus offered his hand, and she shook it, noticing the scars around his fingers and wrists.

"A pleasure to meet you, Dominique," Seamus grinned, blues eyes twinkling.

"Bernie has told me all about you, hey?"

Bernadette blushed furiously and awkwardly shifted her weight onto her other leg.

"Well, how about we sit down and have a drink?" Hermione offered her friend, who nodded.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Hermione and Seamus had to practically push their daughters out of the kitchen, forcing them to interact elsewhere.

"It's good for you," they had said at the same time.

Dominique mumbled something in French as Bernadette stared quizzically at her father. Turning back to the black-haired girl, Dominique couldn't help but think how good she looked in her dark winter dress The two stood awkwardly in the hallway, and Dominique was trying her best to ignore the portraits on the walls giving her a thumbs up and other gestures.

"So…" The brunette started. She felt stupid, she'd think she'd know how to talk to someone in her own home. As she started to trace a swirl on one of the cupboards in the hallway, Dominique finally worked up the courage to ask a question.

"What would you like to do? We can either go into town, I'll drive, or we could head up to my room…"

 _"That sounds creepy, you idiot!"_ Dominique cursed internally as Bernadette blushed.

"H-How about we go out for a bit then come back?" She stuttered, playing with the hem of her dress.

"Okay, let me just grab my keys," Dominique rushed her words before bolting up the stairs to her room.

Once in her room, Dominique fumbled about for her car keys and wallet. Vester was hooting softly in the corner.

"Look, I'm trying alright?" Dominique snapped at the bird, paranoia seeping inside of her.

"Just don't kill her, yeah?"

The tattooed witch jumped and spun around to see Victoire leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed and a smirk playing on her lips.

"With your driving skills, I'll be surprised if you could make it onto the main road."

Dominique scowled, shoving her keys (that were next to her record player) into her pocket before scanning her room for her wallet.

"Here," Victoire held up the leather wallet between her fingers and lazily flung it at her sister, who caught it. Dom frowned as she put the wallet into her back pocket.

"Thanks Vic, you're welcome Dom," Victoire sighed with a shrug as Dominique walked towards the door, adjusting her jacket.

"Since you're not allowed out of the house until school starts, did you need anything while I'm in town?" Dominique glared at her sister, who's periwinkle eyes twitched.

Dom touched a nerve, and she could see it as the blonde tensed up and threw her head to the side. Victoire turned around and sulked back to her room while Dom headed downstairs, a grin twitching at the corner of her lips.

 _"Like Pandora says, it's the little things,"_ She thought, smiling as she got the ground floor.

* * *

The Delacour-Grangers had two cars in their garage. One was Fleur's Peugeot convertible, and the other was a mitsubishi lancer that Victoire and Dominique would share. Both were just regular muggle cars that were just alternatives for travel. The children had grown up knowing _not_ to touch the Peugeot, unless they were asking for trouble.

Once in Lyon's main streets, Bernadette stood awkwardly next to Dominique as the brunette spoke fluent French to the people of Lyon. The green-eyed girl looked around everywhere they went while Dom spoke, acting as a translator.

"Did it take long to learn French?" Bernadette asked Dominique as they left a café, ignoring the bite of winter. Dominique, with her hands stuffed into her pockets to keep warm, frowned in thought.

"Not really. Maman is French, so she taught us all when we were younger. Mum knows it, too," Dom explained, remembering when she used to sit with her siblings in Fleur's study looking at the books in French.

"That's amazing," Bernadette smiled while they walked down the main streets rather close to each other. It was so cold that their breath was visible.

"Dad knows enough Irish to hold a conversation, but that's about it, really."

"Gaelia sounds amazing," Dom remarked absentmindedly, and Bernadette let her lip curl with a shrug.

"It's Irish in English, technically."

"Ah, sorry. Can you speak Irish?" Dominique apologised as Bernadette looked up at the overcast sky. The black-haired girl started to speak in the language, and Dom felt her heart flutter slightly.

"…I just said I can scrape by and that there's dog shit ahead."

The brunette managed to avoid the dog mess as the Slytherin chuckled lightly, watching the girl turn a bright red.

The rest of their day consisted of window shopping and sight seeing. Dominique took Bernadette to the Musee des Beaux-Arts and different shops around the main area. Trying to push the anxiety out of her mind, Dom just enjoyed Bernadette's company.

"Do you have a favourite teacher?" Dom asked, trying to make conversation as the two stared out over _La Saône_. Bernadette, who had been mesmerised by the water, broke her gaze to think.

"Hmm…I'd have to say Professor Maxwell. I do enjoy transfiguration and their readings are fascinating. How about you?"

"Probably Hagrid," Dom grinned, remembering how he had brought in baby dragons for a Care of Magical Creatures class.

"He's such a lovely guy,"

"Yeah, he is…" Dominique agreed before checking the time on her phone. She let out a groan, also noticing how the sky had darkened.

"Ah, it's 4,"

"Should we head back to your place?" Bernadette asked as the wind picked up.

"Yeah, let's go to the car," Dominique gave the girl a small smile and, without thinking, took out her hand from her pocket and offered it to Bernadette.

The Slytherin girl's small mouth opened slightly, and upon realising what she had done, Dom withdrew it at once, her face going red again.

"Argh, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking," The brunette wished her black beanie would cover her entire face, embarrassed at the gesture. However, Bernadette shook her head and offered her own hand.

"It's fine, really. Besides, you have gloves on, so it's more warmth for me,"

Dom's heart stopped while she took in the small smile on the Slytherin's face. With a gulp of worry, Dom gave a simple nod and took out her hand again.

It felt incredibly strange to hold someone's hand. Dominique held her parents' hands when she was younger, as well as her siblings', but this was different. With her other hand stuffed into her pocket, Dominique lead Bernadette back to the lancer.  
It was parked in a deserted side street where one way lead to the city and the other to the country area. In an moment of awkwardness, Dom let go of Bernadette's hand to fumble around for her keys to unlock the car.

Once the automobile had warmed up, it was a rather quiet drive back to the house.

"Do you like driving?" Bernadette asked, looking around at the car with childlike curiosity in her eyes. However, she knew better than to touch anything. Dom turned down the music before answering the question.

"Eh, it's okay," The driver shrugged whilst playing drums on the steering wheel.

"Then again, We're at Hogwarts for the majority of the year, so we never drive unless at home."

"We?" The Irish girl raised an eyebrow. Dom let her lip curl while she indicated to enter another lane.

"Vic and I. We share this car."

"Ah," Bernadette looked out the window.

"What about you? Do you like driving?"

"Well, I can, but I don't like to. Me dad has an old car."

"Hm, and do you have any siblings?"

"No, it's just me," Bernadette looked down at the ground, biting her lip. Dominique found it hard to imagine being an only child.

"Me mum…she had a health issues that wouldn't let her have more children, so it's just me."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dominique said softly, pulling off the main road onto a smaller one.

"It must be nice to have siblings," Bernadette started to tap her feet to the music as Dom scoffed.

"Sometimes, but it sucks being stuck in the middle."

"That _must_ be rough,"

"When Vic started going to Hogwarts and playing quidditch and all, I felt as if they had forgotten about me. It's the same when Lou started to grow up, I just got jealous. Sibling rivalry, if you will," a grin formed on the brunette's face.

"When I was sorted into Ravenclaw, I just felt like I could break away from following Vic's legacy, and start my own. Well…I succeeded in forming _something_ of a reputation, I always seem to be locking horns with Malfoy and Parkinson."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Bernadette waved a hand as Dom revved the engine to go faster down the street.

"Although, I'm going to try and hold back next term," Dom added softly, peering forward to make sure the driveway was clear.

"If only Marlene and Julie would hold back, but I don't think they will."

"I'll ignore them, and thank Merlin that I have no classes with them," the brunette grinned, slowing the car down to enter the driveway.

"Anyway," Dom continued once she parked the car and turned off the engine inside the garage, looking at Bernadette with kind eyes,

"It was nice to hang out with you today."

"Likewise," Bernadette grinned, gazing back at the brunette, who couldn't help but think how it would feel to embrace the Slytherin…

"L-let's go inside and see what the folks are up to," Bernadette suddenly stuttered, tearing her gaze away from Dom , who awkwardly agreed and unclipped her seatbelt.

* * *

Mere seconds after Seamus and Bernadette entered the fireplace and went back to Limerick, Victoire stampeded down the stairs and practically shoved Dominique into a chair, pinning her down and staring at her.

"Tell me everything," Victoire growled, ignoring her younger sister's struggles.

"Victoire!" Hermione hissed, but Fleur, who was leaning against the doorway with her arms folded, simply chuckled.

"Please do tell, Dominique," the blonde gave a winning smile as she entered the room and sat down on the two-seater couch with her legs crossed.

"Th-There's nothing _to_ tell!" Dom stuttered, wincing at Victoire's grip. Hermione let out a sigh of surrender and sat next to Fleur on the couch.

"We just went into the main streets and walked around!"

"Where did you go, what time, what order," Victoire fired away so quickly that Dominique barely understood her.

"Cafes, music shops, the Musee, honestly Vic!" The brunette hissed.

"Did you two kiss?" Fleur asked innocently, and Hermione and Dominique looked at her with their jaws hanging open.

"Fleur!" Hermione batted her wife's shoulder as Victoire grinned.

"Well, did you?" Victoire put emphasis no the words as Dom turned a bright red, losing the feeling in her arms.

"No! For Merlin's sake we didn't kiss! Now get the hell off me!" Dominique kicked Victoire against the thigh to try and free herself.

"Did you two do _anything?_ " Fleur prodded lightly, ignoring the looks from Hermione.

"You're worse than Victoire!" The elder brunette hissed. Dom finally managed to get her sister off of her by stamping on her sock-covered toes. The blonde jumped back in pain as the brunette sat up straight and ran a hand angrily through her hair.

"Since everyone's if freaking _dying_ to know, we held hands on the way back to the car. Almighty, it's like I'm being interrogated!"

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Fleur!"

Dom's eyes twitched as she grit her teeth. She wanted to go up to her room, throw herself onto the bed and blast the new vinyl she had bought.

With a loud grunt, the Ravenclaw got to her feet and stormed out of the room. Halfway up the stairs, Dominique lowered her head and shouted back a single word.

"YES!"

It was quiet as the footsteps died down, a door opened, and muffled grunge could be heard from the higher floor. Fleur and Victoire exchanged a smile as Hermione threw her head into her hands.

"You two just couldn't give her space, could you," she scolded her wife and daughter. Fleur wrapped an arm around Hermione and pulled her closer.

"It's my job, _mon amour._ "

* * *

To drive in France, you need to be 18. This is a work of fiction, kids.

\- DJValkyrie


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Almost at the end. The final chapter will be rather long.

* * *

The Christmas holidays were over before Dominique and Louis knew it. Victoire, however, felt as if they had lasted forever and wanted nothing more than to go back to Hogwarts and try to sort out everything that had happened.

She had, however, found a loophole in her predicament; her parents said she couldn't leave the house to be with friends, but _nothing_ about talking to them while was still _in_ her home.

Victoire had been texting Roxanne and her friends everyday, feeling as if she had to see the world through someone else's eyes. It had gotten to the point that Roxanne had to explain every single detail about the clubs and shops she went to, and even sent photos to give a visual for the grounded blonde.

Louis had neglected the mountain of homework Professor Maxwell and Professor Bond had given their students, and he had to ask his sisters for help with the complex transfiguration spell theory. One spell in particular stumped all three of them, so Louis asked Hermione for help.

"Ah, the elementals; everyone struggles with this, Louis," Hermione read over the textbook and her son's paper. She then pulled out her wand and pointed it at the wooden stool in the corner. Hermione said the spell, and the wooden stool had turned to metal.

"It's about the original element, you see," Hermione flicked her wand to return the stool back to wood.

"It's a death trap because there's so many different types of elements. For example, you can't turn a glass object to sand, because that's what it's already made of. Wood and metal are easily the most different, so I would suggest you focus on those for your report."

"Thanks, mum," Louis smiled at his mother, who simply grinned back, summoning a book from her personal library.

"Not a problem, darling. Here, take this with you," she handed him the book with her free arm that had caught it.

"This was the edition I used when I was your age. See if there's any difference between the description and such, it might come in useful."

* * *

Two weeks later, they were back at Hogwarts. Victoire and Teddy had small encounters, but nothing more than hugs and polite conversation. However, Victoire decided to set a date to properly sit down and discuss what had happened at the 'Galleon' on the evening of boxing day.

It was during their Alchemy class that Victoire took out a spare scrap of parchment to write Teddy a note. He was sitting a desk away, next to Edmund Chipchase. Victoire took a quick scan of the classroom to make sure everyone was still taking down the notes Professor Kanal was writing on the board about combining gold with other elements, then set about writing a message to Teddy.

Quickly scratching her quill, Victoire kept it short and brief.

 _CAN WE TALK TONIGHT?_

She then looked at her classmate, Emily Longbottom, and nudged her elbow lightly. The girl looked over, and Victoire slipped her the note.

"Can you give it to Teddy?" Victoire whispered so softly that barely anything came out. Emily bit her lip, then quietly handed It to Edmund, who gave it to Teddy. Victoire tried her best to take notes and see if Teddy would be respond. a moment later, the parchment was back in front of her.

 _CAN'T TONIGHT, GOT CHARMS EXAM THE NEXT MORNING, NEED TO STUDY._

" _Dammit,"_ Victoire mentally cursed, then she tapped her white quill against her lips, trying to think of a date. Thinking the weekend would work, she hastily scribbled back.

 _HOW ABOUT SATURDAY NIGHT? USUAL PLACE?_

Victoire gave Emily a look of gratitude as the girl sent it across. Teddy studied the note, then peered at his watch quickly. With a shrug, he wrote down a response and gave it to Edmund. Victoire received it later this time because professor Kanal turned around to inspect the students. With a nod, he turned back to the board, his yellow robes ruffling with movement. Victoire received the message and smiled,

 _SURE THING. 8PM SOUND GOOD?_

"Yes," she whispered, but a throat cleared as Kanal stood in front of her.

"Victoire, you have very few notes there and it's slightly worrying."

Kanal's American accent made the blonde jump in her seat. She looked up at him, and bit her lip.

 _"Bullocks, he pulled_ that _trick again,"_ Victoire cursed internally while she made up her excuse on the spot.

"I'm just a slow writer, sir," The Head Girl instantly regretted saying that once Kanal raised a bushy black eyebrow.

"Ah, of course," Kanal nodded his head gravely, stuffing a hand into the pocket of his robes.

"And I intend on swimming the channel when I'm sixty."

Victoire winced as the class let out soft chuckles. Kanal sighed and took a step back.

"It is important that you focus on the theory, especially if you wish to take a N.E.W.T for my subject. I'll take two points from Gryffindor for valuing timeless social activities over my one hour theory class, miss head girl,"

And with that, Kanal turned back to the board while Victoire slumped forward with a quiet groan. She caught Teddy looking at her through her curtain of blonde hair, his eyebrows raised in question. Victoire scrunched up the piece of parchment and nodded to him, mouthing "yes."

* * *

"Fuck boggarts."

"Louis!" Victoire gasped at her brother's language. The siblings were at The Three Broomsticks for lunch on a Saturday, but Louis looked a right exhausted mess.

"They're so bloody difficult to deal with!"

"You do know the trick is to think of something funny, yeah?"

"That's _why_ they're such a pain to defeat," Dom interjected over her glass.

"It can't be _that_ hard, surely. Professor Bond is good with practical stuff, so why are you struggling, Lou?" Victoire pressed the heterochromic boy mumbled, who took a swig of his butterbeer.

"It's hard to make the dark funny."

" _Seriously?_ " Victoire couldn't help but giggle as Dom choked on her drink.

"You'd think you'd stop being scared of that by now," Victoire continued to giggle while patting Dom on the back. Louis frowned, his knuckles turning white while his face burned red with embarrassment.

"Well, what are _you two_ most afraid of then?"

"Something that's not stupid like the dark," Victoire snapped back, instantly changing her tone of voice.

"Like?" Louis pressed, and Victoire's eye twitched slightly while the grip on her fork tightened.

"…Do you remember that one doll aunt Gabrielle got me when I was six?"

"Not really," Louis casually answered, but Dominique sniggered.

"Really? _That_ doll is your boggart?"

"Well what's yours?!" Victoire snapped at Dominique, who didn't even bat an eyelids.

"Thunderstorms."

"And just how do you make that funny?"

"Turn it into a rave."

"But you hate raves"

"Raves aren't as terrifying as thunderstorms, though,"

Rolling her eyes, Victoire turned away from her sister and stabbed her steak with her fork again.

"How do you deal with this one doll, then?" Dominique asked, not looking up from her book she was reading over her food.

"I make it rap."

"Rap?"

"You know, rap! I make it rap so fast that it bites its tongue."

"You've lost me," Dominique sighed while Louis racked his brain to find a way to make the dark funny. Professor Bond also mentioned the amount of focus it took to make the simple spell work.

"What's funny about the dark?"

"That you're scared of it?"

"Shut it, Dom," Louis huffed, and then stared at his butterbeer, as if waiting for it to tell him the answer. The beater downed the drink in one and slammed it on the table with a groan.

"I give up," he ran a hand through his two-tones hair and hardy ruffled the back of it.

"The dark? _Really,_ Delacour-Granger?"

A silky, dark voice sounded from behind Louis, and he whirled around to see Scorpius standing behind him, his lip curled into a sneer while he held his drink in his hand. His slicked back blonde hair and glinting dark eyes made Louis' skin crawl.

"What of it?"

"It seems pathetic that someone of your age is scared of something so childish,"

Victoire and Dominique glared at the Malfoy while Louis clenched his fist.

"But then again, someone of _your_ kind would find even a speck of dust terrifying," Scorpius drawled, swirling his drink and taking joy in the moment.

Dominique looked ready to stand up, but Victoire grabbed her arm and glared, "Don't, remember what Mum and Maman said," Victoire growled quietly as Dominique's eyes narrowed. Louis, however, felt a hot sensation erupt in his stomach as he gritted his teeth.

"And what's _your_ boggart, Malfoy? A lifetime without hair gel and an empty wallet?"

Scorpius froze, his fists clenching as well. Victoire turned to face the blonde Slytherin, but noticed his gaze had softened. Puzzled the head girl looked at her brother, and gasped. Louis's eyes were glowing a bright blue and brown while a blush formed on Scorpius's cheeks.

 _"No freaking way,"_ Victoire thought as Louis's eyes narrowed.

"It must be a terrifying thought to have a light pocket in your pants, hey?"

Scorpius didn't respond as his eyes glazed over. Victoire and Dominique recognised what was happening, and saw that other occupants of the pub were staring at Louis- some were drooling and letting sighs slip out.

Dominique caught Victoire's gaze, and nodded. Victoire smacked her brother in the back of the head, and he shut his eyes in pain. The atmosphere relaxed, and the noise seemed to return to Louis. He looked like he was going to be sick with his clammy skin. When Louis opened his eyes, there were back to their regular brown and blue. Scorpius blinked, dazed and confused from what had happened.

"Are you going to gape at us all day, Malfoy?" Victoire spoke up while craning her head to lock her gaze with the boy's.

"If you keep ogling at our beauty like that, we'll have to start charging."

Scorpius gritted his teeth, and ran a hand through his hair. With a final glower at the siblings, he turned on his seek and stalked off.

An awkward silence fell around the table as Louis turned around and put his head in his hands. Victoire could see him taking long, shaky breaths as his fingers curled and clawed into his two-toned hair. Dominique put down her book and tilted her head to observe her younger brother.

"Lou," Victoire said softly, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. She started to rub it smoothly while the noise in the pub picked up with a table laughing at a joke one of the occupants had just told.

"Lou, look at me."

The youngest child raised his head slowly, sweat was around his hair line. Victoire bit her lip and sighed.

"Are you feeling okay?"

The only response was a shrug.

Victoire looked at her sister, who inspected her brother sympathetically.

"Vic, you might want to tell Maman about this," Dominique knew what had happened, as did Victoire. However, both girls were rather shocked it _had_.

Fleur had told him stories of male Veela, but it was incredibly rare for anything siren-related to happen until the men were at least 25. Louis hadn't bothered about his thrall, and wasn't interested. His whole life he had been surrounded by women, and learning about his heritage was something that did interest him, yet he didn't worry about.

But that _…that_ was thrall. He knew it, and it terrified him.

* * *

The same evening, after convincing James and Hugo to practically carry Louis to his room, Victoire left the Gryffindor common room. The second the portrait shut behind her, she slumped forward and let out a massive groan. Taking long breaths, she supported her top half by clamping her hands to her knees.

 _"First me, now Lou,"_ the blonde thought, eyes twitching in their sockets.

"You look like you just ran a lap of the castle."

Victoire shot up to see Dominique leaning against the wall with one leg and her arms folded.

"Promise me you'll stay _somewhat_ normal until I graduate," Victoire moaned, earning a grin from her younger sister.

"I can try," was the response.

"What are you doing at the front of the Gryffindor common room, anyway?"

Dominique kicked herself off the wall and moved her hair behind her ear. Her piercings glinted in the candlelight.

"Since I'm not allowed in, I thought I'd just wait for someone to tell me how Lou's doing,"

"Oh, well," Victoire played with the hem of her skirt.

"He's up in his room with his friends. I think he's still in shock, to be honest."

"Strange, isn't it? He's only fourteen and that happened..."

"Y-yeah…" Victoire's voice faltered. It would have been pure silence if not for the candles flickering and occasional conversations the portraits were having with each other.

It was rare for the two sisters to be seen together, they had grown apart once they started school- obvious reasons being the house and year difference, but they were growing up. Victoire developed a love of fashion, quidditch and socialisation, whereas Dominique found an interested in literature, music and solitude. The two were such opposites people questioned if they were really related.

"I better go, I have to meet Teddy," Victiore's voice was small, but Dominique could hear it clearly. moving her blonde hair out of her face, she smiled at her younger sister.

"It was nice to spend time with you today,"

Dom blinked, surprised, then grinned as well, placing her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, it was."

Two awkwardly stood there, grinning at the other while they remembered the time they spent together growing up; how Victoire would help Dominique get home after being in a fight the elder sister had tried to break out, and how Dominique would make the best crepes Victoire had ever tasted.

It was the blonde who broke the moment. She turned on her heel and walked off. The younger sister did the same, but her destination was the great hall to catch a late dinner.

* * *

When Victoire and Teddy started dating, they had found it difficult to find a spot to enjoy each other's company in private. Having experimented with different classrooms Teddy had been told of from his godfather and quiet spots Victoire had heard about from the small talk made in the girl's bathrooms, the two finally decided on a small, unused storage unit on the sixth floor, adjacent to the Study of Ancient Ruins classroom. Hurrying up the stairs and skidding onto the sixth floor, Victoire felt her blood run cold.  
Since starting school again, Victoire and Teddy hadn't spoken about what had happened at the night club. They were lucky no one had found out, but some people were suspicious of why the head girl was in the bathroom crying and downing firewhiskey for the remainder of the night. Not even Roxanne knew the truth, and for the time being, most people thought the couple just had a slight disagreement over something or rather.

Picking up the pace, the girl's footsteps echoed down the hallway, and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. She racked her brains back to the conversation she had with Fleur during the holidays; the elder Veela gave her a run down on how to deal with the situation, and what would happen to her in the future.

 _"Just breathe, Vic,"_ she thought to herself, stopping in front of the door with a sigh. One final check of her attire and face in her small compact, Victoire rested a shaking hand on the cold doorknob and turned the handle.

The storage unit wasn't overly big, but it could easily fit three people comfortably inside. Teddy was already there, his shirt untucked and shoes off (a habbit that drove his teachers insane.) The blue-haired boy was leaning against the wall, reading a book by wandlight. Looking up as Victoire entered the room, he smiled and put the book away while Victoire cast small lights around the room.

"Hey," he smiled, offering a hug. Victoire accepted it, and felt rather safe and warm in his embrace. She noticed he smelled strongly of lavender as she greeted him.

"So," Teddy clapped his hands together once they broke apart. The flickering lights made his face look sunken, but Victoire ignored it and gathered her thoughts.

"Should we just jump right in?" She asked, and Teddy nodded, his expression fell into concern.

"Please tell me what's going on," his eyes were full of anxiety. Victoire hated seeing him worry, so she took a deep breath.

"So, you know my family is…not normal,"

A nod.

"My Maman, Fleur, has Veela heritage," Victoire started to feel at ease talking about this, as if Fleur was in the room with a hand on her shoulder.

"Veela are a these creatures who are related to sirens, and even mermaids. The majority of siren-like creatures are female- pureblooded male Veela don't exist anymore."

"But-"

"I said _pureblooded_ Veela," Victoire reinforced quickly, and Teddy closed his mouth.

"Louis isn't a pureblooded Veela. No one in my family is. Maman is a quarter-Veela, so my siblings and I are one-eighth Veela."

The blonde took Teddy's silence as a gesture to keep going. Closing her eyes, Victoire recited what her mother had taught her about their heritage.

"Veela are creatures who are extremely…subjective. They thrive off social and, more specifically, romantic interaction. We're are most famous for being able to charm men by simply being in a room, it's almost automatic for pureblooded Veela. This is called 'thrall.' Veela who are mixed have some control over it, but it's still there."

"So that's why Harry and Ron can't help but drool over Fleur," Teddy mused, and Victoire couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and scoff.

"You only _just_ noticed that?"

"No, and I know Fleur's got Veela in her, I just didn't think this thrall thing would be so effective, even on married men."

"As I said, every Veela has it. Maman has some control over it, but that's because she's…she's…"

For some reason, Victoire's voice died away, as if she had run out of breath or had fallen asleep. Teddy gently placed a hand on her shoulder, noticing her skin had paled.

"Vic, you okay? Do you need some air?"

"N-no," Vic objected to the door being opened, and moved her shoulder so that Teddy's hand would let go.

"I-It's because Maman is married, too. She's married to her life partner…"

Victoire felt her stomach sink, knowing where the conversation would head, and just thinking about the future was filling her with icy dread.

"I say life partner because she doesn't like the correct term, which is 'mate.'"

Teddy stuffed his hands in his pockets, his tongue pushed against the inside of his cheek. Victoire clenched her fists and continued, trying to keep her voice even,  
"B-but anyway, that night at the club is something a little different," She hurried along, hoping to take a detour.

"When Maman was my age, she started to meet her inner Veela, which Is sort of like another form of puberty. It kind of sucks, going through puberty twice," Victoire let out a chuckle while Teddy grinned. It made her insides flutter to see him react to her little joke,

"It's nothing hugely life changing for mixed Veela; thrall comes into play, we become more beautiful and experience an internal adjustment."

"Could you _be_ anymore beautiful?"

Victoire blushed furiously at Teddy's compliment, so she lightly whacked his arm with a soft giggle.

"Anyway," she regained her focus while Teddy rubbed the back of his head.

"The internal adjustment is…best described as a fire within us. It's like the Veela should takes over an we lose control. It comes out when we feel strong emotions, or when we…uhm…"

"Get it on?" Teddy deadpanned.

"Yes," Victoire let out a sigh. So blunt but so true.

"What happened at the 'Galleons…' We didn't have sex or anything, but…we both met my Veela."

Teddy paled, and Victoire felt a wave of anxiety crash through her body. This was what she was dreading the most, and his reaction was exactly what she had pictured it, despite her boyfriend being caring and comforting at the time. She guessed now that the dust settled he had time to think about the event.

"May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"That thing at the club…why didn't that happen the previous times? Like, we've done _it_ and that didn't happen."

"I was actually about to answer that," Victoire felt herself shake and her heart beat even faster. She took to leaning against the wall for support.

"In the words of my mother, that was the first time we had any serious interaction during my 'Veela puberty.' It didn't happen before because I – we- were younger."

" _Veela puberty?_ " Teddy repeated with an arched eyebrow. Victoire only just noticed that his eyebrows weren't blue, but a dark crimson.

Shrugging it off, Victoire nodded, feeling a bit stupid about the name.

"That's the easiest way to describe it. I'm going through 'Veela puberty' at the moment, and we made out during it, so…you met my Veela for the first time."

"Is…Is it always like that?" Teddy started to look worried, but Victoire answered. As she did, she felt her heart sink.

"Not that I know of. Maman advised me to give you some space to calm it down, because it _was_ the first time. I guess it was part of the reason for grounding me."  
Teddy was quiet for a moment, and he looked at the wooden floors that creaked when his weight shifted from one foot to the other. Victoire's throat clenched, her nerves were really taking over now.

"…Do you know if it will happen again?" Teddy asked in a low voice.

"I…I don't know," Victoire's response was a whisper. Teddy looked at her, his eyes quivered with honesty and fear.

"You hurt me, Vic. You were so rough you made me draw blood. It was really painful."

"I know…and I'm so sorry," Victoire felt her eyes start to brim with tears. She grabbed the hem of her skirt with her left and placed her right up to her chest.

"I feel disgusting that I couldn't hear you, it was the Veela in me. It took over, and it was surprised by that sensation."

The head girl could practically feel the doubt and terror seeping from Teddy's aura. She felt like the walls were closing around her, and her throat had clenched once Teddy moved his hands out of his pockets.

"Victoire."

It was rare Teddy used her full name.

"I completely respect you and your family's heritage, and I understand that what happened at the _Galleon_ was out of your control. But."

Victoire braced herself, ignoring the pain in her throat and the chill of her blood. Teddy's face fell as he spoke, "You really _did_ hurt me. It wasn't pleasant…in fact, it was _awful._ Nothing could have prepared me for that, and to be completely honest, I did not expect _you_ of all people to do that."

Victoire shut her eyes, desperately trying to hold back the tears. She _hated_ the feeling, and hated hurting Teddy. She never wanted to harm anyone.

"You've been different all year. I feel as if we've grown distant, y'know. We never see each other as frequently as we used to, and I get that it's out last year before we go out into the real world…something's changed. _You've_ change, Vic."

Victoire couldn't stop the tears that started to cascade down her cheeks. Her hands were clenched and shaking. The constant soft chanting of "I'm sorry," made her throat ache. Teddy opened his arms, and Victoire ran into his embrace. Teddy gently rubbed her back and held her close, also letting a tear escape.

"I think it would be best if we took some time away from each other."

Victoire looked up at him, her mouth ajar as she sniffled. Teddy looked as though his heart had been smashed to pieces, but he took a deep breath and continued,

"Let's just give it a month or so. I think this would be good for the both of us."

That stung. That broke her heart. Cold washed over Victoire again as her lip quivered. She knew that the action _will_ be the best for them, but all of the emotions and anxiety she had kept under lock and key just poured out. With a howl of sorrow, Victoire threw herself against Teddy, and sobbed as darkness embraced her.

* * *

Mess hits the fan next chapter.

\- DJValkyrie


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

Now should be a good time to mention that Victoire has anxiety and struggles with depression.

Thanks to everyone who reads these chapters, and leaves reviews. It really puts a spring in my step when people correct my horrible spelling.

* * *

No one, not even some Ravenclaws, liked exams. Every student in the castle was studying furiously; some aiming for the highest marks and other praying to just pass. Spring was upon them, and as the snow melted, so everyone's winter blues.

Well, _almost_ everyone…

"Have you seen Victoire D-G lately?"

"Yeah, she looks like a dementor sucked out her soul!"

"What happened?"

"I heard Teddy broke up with her because she's too perfect."

"That's not what I heard, they say _she_ broke up with him because he's too meek."

"Teddy is anything _but_ meek! You've seen him stick up for his friends, and even students he doesn't know who were getting picked on."

Louis groaned as he overheard the students talking behind him. He was sitting in his transfiguration class, waiting for Professor Maxwell to show up and start the lesson. It took him a few days to shake off the events that occurred at The Three Broomsticks, and he had done his best to keep it quiet. Only his sisters, James and Hugo knew what had _actually_ happened. Everyone else thought Louis and Scorpius just had a stare off.

 _"Better if they don't know,"_ Louis thought to himself, reading over his essay for the umpteenth time.

"Relax, Lou," James nudged him lightly with a grin.

"Vic says it happens to everyone with Veela in 'em."

"But thrall is something I shouldn't have to deal with until I'm older.." Louis hissed through gritted teeth, his grip on the parchment tightened. James knotted his brows and started to scratch his nails into the table.

"I don't know what else to say, mate. I'm trying to give you encouragement. If Scorpius _is_ your m-"

"He is _not_ my mate!" Louis snapped, his free hand slammed against the table.

"James, not everything about Veelas involve mates. What happened was thrall, but that shouldn't happen for a fucking long time!"

"10 points from Gryffindor for that appalling language, Mister Delacour-Granger," Maxwell's voice silenced the class, and Louis ducked his head, feeling his face grow hot as James stared at him sadly.

"Just tryin' to help," the other boy mumbled.

The class consisted of students handing in their essays and taking notes from the blackboard. Maxwell then turned around, clapping their hands together and casting a gaze over the students.

"Next lesson, we will work on transforming avians into reptiles, so please read the chapter allocated in your book about the spell. Try to get the wand movement down first."

As the students packed up their things and filed out of the classroom, Maxwell held Louis back.

"Mr Delacour-Granger? A word, if you don't mind."

Rolling his eyes, Louis turned around slowly and walked up to the teacher. They had his essay on the desk with a quill.

"I wanted to address this essay of yours," Maxwell spoke, circling some paragraphs and underlining a word or two. Louis shifted his weight onto his left while the teacher marked looked up at him.

"Your writing is fascinating, and your sources are widespread. Deeply engaging, if I say so myself. Even though your paper is the only one I've read out of the class, I can confidently say that you will get the best mark."

Louis's heart fluttered as joy spread through his veins. Maxwell scribbled something on the bottom before setting their quill to the side. Their elbows were on the table now.

"I do also want to address your behaviour in class today. It was rather appalling. You are a young man, so act like it."

Louis scrunched up his nose and shot his gaze to the stone floor. Maxwell sighed and place their hands together.

"Teenage life isn't simple, I am aware of that. However, there is a time and a place for everything. My classroom is a place of learning, _not_ teenage problems or bad behaviour."

Louis stuffed his hands into his pockets, chewing on the inside of his cheek. His hair was gelled to stick up, showing off the blonde and brown.

"I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again, professor."

Maxwell nodded, then stood up from their chair and stretched. Their back arched like a cat.

"That is all, my lad. You may go," Maxwell dismissed Louis. The boy hopped around and adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

Louis mumbled the entire way back to the common room. He kept his head down and hands in pockets. His feet slapped against the stone floor, echoing off the walls. Portraits stopped what they were doing and observed him. There was something _different_ about Louis that day, aside from his spike up hair. He was slouching, and there was an unsettling air around him. His eyes were lidded, with bags that gave away his sleepless night.

"My boy! Young sir!"

Louis recognised that hearty voice, and craned his head back to see Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony trotting to keep up with him.

"What do you want, Doug?" Louis moaned. He had come up with the nickname during his second year since James could never say the knight's full name proplerly.

"You look down, my boy. Did you encounter a demon and display your Gryffindor chivalry?!"

"Not really," Louis mumbled, not thinking about his house trait. The last few days had been rough for him. The boy would lay in his bed at night, tossing and turning, and waking up in a sweat.

"You seem disheartened, lad."

Louis shrugged, letting his body slump against the wall. He closed her eyes and sighed,

"Just going through some changes, I guess."

Cadogan lifted his visor and gave young boy a smile.

"Fear not, lad. these changes will increase your ability to face all the challenges you'll encounter later in life."

"But it's not something I wanted to deal with _now!_ " Louis groaned. He was so distraught that his thrall had started so early. What would his grandmother think? Or his aunt? Or great-grandmother?

Footsteps sounded along the hallway, and then the 'thud' of books falling to the ground made Louis look up.

His heart sank.

Scorpius was standing there, his face a mixture of shock and disgust. Louis's mouth fell open while Cadogan looked from one boy to the other.

"Well," Scorpius snarled, picking up his books with a charm from his wand. Louis felt his insides rumble once the Slytherin approached him.

"This is an unpleasant surprise."

"Sure is," Louis growled through gritted teeth. Scorpius was the absolute _last_ person he wanted to see right now. He was a pureblooded, stuck up little shit who cared for no one but himself.

…So what was the little shit blushing?

Louis felt that familiar fire in his stomach roar. Louis felt his eye twitch, but Scorpius's mouth was hanging open.

Without warning, Louis stormed right up to Malfoy and shoved him into the wall. He pinned his arms down and, with a roar of surprise from Cadogan, locked his lips with the Slytherin.

* * *

Trudging back to the castle after another compelling lesson with baby dragons, Dominique flung a loose scarf end over her neck. She and Pandora had stayed behind to help put the dragons away, but when Hagrid invited them in for a cup of tea, Dominique had to deny.  
History of Magic was next, but Pandora accepted the invitation and the two went separate ways. Spring had not settled in completely, and winter's bite was still ever present. Earphones in and music playing, she entered the castle courtyard. Yet before she had taken a full stride, a thump on the back later she landed face first on the ground.

'Whoops, didn't see you there," A voice teased from behind her. Sniggering and jeering filled the air as Julie Parkinson walked pass.

Dom's face knotted in anger, and she had to stop herself from reaching for her wand and casting a jinx at the Slytherin.

 _"Don't react, it's what they want,"_ The pierced girl told herself while she hoisted herself up with her arms into a kneeling position. The angle she was at gave her a view of the castle that was enchantingly breath taking.

 _"Looking at Hogwarts from this angle is kind of…gorgeous,"_ Dominique thought to herself, eyes squinting from the sun behind a thin cloud. She moved to cross her legs on the ground and just sat there, admiring the architecture and history of the castle.

"Dom!"

An Irish accent snapped Dominique out of her trance, she looked forward and saw Bernadette hurrying towards her.

"I heard what Julie did. Are you okay? Did Pandora help you? I'm so sorry for her behaviour, she can be such a-"

Dominique waved a hand, doing her best to not be phased by the earlier incident. Bernadette's face changed from concerned to confusion when she saw Dom sitting on the stone cold ground.

"Are…are you comfortable down there?" Bernadette quirked an eyebrow and grinned. Dom shrugged, her lip curling.

"It's a new outlet, I guess. The castle just seems so…so grand from down here."

Bernadette turned to scan the castle, then turned back to see Dom patting the ground beside her.

"Care to join me?"

Dom didn't feel as nervous as before when she asked. Since spending time with the Slytherin girl back home, she had become less and less awkwardly. Bernadette looked around, then shrugged. She grabbed her skirt and kept it close while she manoeuvred herself to the ground. Once she placed her books aside (all with Dom peering at the covers,) Bernadette looked up at the castle. Her green eyes widened.

"Wow,"

"I know, right?"

"It's like a whole different world from down here."

Dominique smiled at Bernadette's comment. The clouds in the sky were curling across, accentuating the aged stone of the castle. There were very few occupants in the courtyard. They were all in small groups, huddled closely and quietly minding their own business. Dominique completely forgot about her class, and spent the rest of the afternoon staring at the sky with Bernadette. The silence went from comfortable to awkward as Bernadette cleared her throat.

"So…"

"Hm?" Dominique turned to face her, and noticed how neatly her freckles were dusted over her face and went as far as her cheeks. The Slytherin blushed,

"The Luna ball is coming up."

 _"Merde,"_ Dom thought as her heart leapt into her throat. Her hands clenched into fists while her breathing became shallow.

"D-Dom? Are you okay?"

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine," Dom sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She felt her blood run cold.

"Please, continue."

"Oh, uhm. The Luna Ball is in a month or so…"

"That it is…"

"I…I…" Bernadette struggled to form the words, and she just sat there, opening and closing her mouth like a cod.

Dominique knew was she was about to ask, and her heart stood still.

"I guess you'd like me to go to the ball with you?"

Bernadette squeaked in shock, raising her hands slightly as if Dom had yelled at her. Dominique sighed and hung her head.

"Bernadette, I…um…well, you know me by now, right?"

"To a degree, yes."

"Then you know I'm…not really interested in the ball…"

"Oh…" Bernadette's face fell, she brought her knees up to her chest and hid her face in them. Dominique immediately realised her mistake, and panicked.

"I-It's not you! I promise it's not you, Bernadette. I'm just…just not good with big social events like balls and stuff. I don't even have a pair of dress robes to wear! It has nothing to do with you, I swear on my wand. If I wasn't such a sour puss I would love to go with you but-"

"What?" Bernadette's head shot up so fast and hard Dominique was sure that her neck must hurt. Dom caught herself, biting her lip as her hands started to shake.

"If…if I wasn't such an awkward piece of dragon shit, I would _love_ to go to the ball with you. The problems are I'm just not interested in big social gatherings, and Vic has been pressuring me about this since the start of the year. You know she's such a social pixie."

"Ah, I see," Bernadette's voice made Dom wince; it was curt, and cold. There was a flash in the girl's eyes that made her look like a stereotypical Slytherin, and it struck fear in the brunette's heart. Bernadette sighed and lowered her knees to the ground so that she was sitting sideways with her hands in her lap.

"In that case, I'll ask something else."

"S-sure," Dominique was, for once, scared _of_ Bernadette. The black haired girl looked around quickly while thick cloud moved in front of the weak sun. Bernadette then turned her gaze back to the Ravenclaw, and asked one simple question,

"Can I kiss you?"

Dominique felt as if she had been shot. Her forehead started to sweat as her heartbeat increased.  
The world started spinning, and her whole body went numb. The glint in Bernadette's eyes had ambition, not force. Dom felt her face burn, and was sure her cheeks had turned red. Moving her long, brown hair out of her face, she gulped, not really what to make of the situation.

"I…I…I…"

"If you won't give me the ball, could I at _least_ lock lips with you before I go to potions?" Bernadette's voice had a zealous tone that made Dom's spine shiver. There was no dramatic abuse or force behind the Slytherin's question, just determination in a somewhat polite form. Dominique cast a gaze around again, to make sure no one was watching herself. Once her brown optics locked with the emerald green, she could only nod.

Bernadette smiled, and moved in closer. Her lips pressed against Dominique's, and the brunette couldn't help but squeak. It wasn't a long kiss, but Dominique felt herself kissing back, and could feel the snakebite against the corner of her mouth. Bernadette pulled back, and giggled at the dazed expression on Dom's face.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said, her voice had a touch of airiness. Dom's mind was processing a million things at once, so she just nodded.  
"S-Same," was the only word she could form with her lips, that were tingling. Bernadette scooped up her books and bag, then got to her feet. She brushed down her skirt then looked at Dominique, who was still sit dumbly on the ground, dazed and confused.

"Would you like to meet in the library tonight?"

Again, all Dominique could do was nod. It was rare for a Ravenclaw to not have a response to questions. Bernadette giggled again, and then bent down to place a chaste kiss on the brunette's forehead. She stepped back, turned on her heel, and walked off the castle entrance, a slight spring in her step.

Dominique's mind felt like it had broken down. Once restarting her thoughts, she could only pack up her things and scramble to her feet. She needed to understand what had happened, and brace herself for Pandora's teasing.

* * *

Days had passed since Victoire and Teddy had last talked in that storage room on the sixth floor. The eldest Delacour-Granger had gone completely and utterly numb, running on autopilot most of the time. Everyday she got up, dressed, ate breakfast, went to classes, quidditch practice, did her head girl duties, studied, showered and went back to bed; a cycle her body knew best. After that night in the storage unit, Victoire had returned to her dorm and cried herself to sleep. The day after, she hadn't attended classes, so Roxanne had to defend her absence with an excuse.

"Told 'em it's your time of the month," Her roommate told her when she came back from a day of classes. Roxanne had managed to swipe some food from the great hall for her blonde friend. Victoire had been in bed all day; she looked a complete mess. Her hair was dishevelled and her eyes were swollen from the constant crying, as well as bloodshot. She was still in her school shirt, but had taken off her skirt, and only had one sock on.

"Here," Roxanne took an old book, enlarged it, and used it as a tray to place the napkin of food onto.

"I got you some dinner."

Victoire sat up and stared at the nutrition on front of her; a chicken leg and wing with potatoes and a few lettuce leaves. She then turned away, making Roxanne sigh with frustration.

"Vic, you have to eat _something._ You'll feel a bit better with some food in your belly."

Victoire didn't respond, and Roxanne raised an eyebrow.

"You know the N.E. are in, like, a week and a half. If you want to do well, eat some freaking food."

The blonde let out a weak groan, then positioned her pillows against the bedhead. She sat up against them and summoned the book towards her.

"Atta girl," Roxanne smiled. She knew Victoire would go through these stages of depression, ever since they first started their first year together. When Victoire felt like her head was going to explode, her body would shut down. Sometimes she would toss and turn at night from a terror. Once she just didn't sleep, and furled herself into a ball and sobbed for the entire night. these periods would come and go, but since her talk with Teddy, Roxanne knew that Victoire's condition would getting worse.  
Roxanne watched her best friend gnaw quietly on the chicken.

"Victoire, you'll need to do something about…well…you know," Roxanne phrased her words carefully while leaning against one of the bedposts. She fondled with the golden tie that held back the crimson curtains.

"Maybe you should just focus on your studies, and nothing else. Don't even go to classes perhaps? We could get a nurse to write a note excusing you. That's what I heard some students have done in the p-"

"Rox," Victoire whispered, and the other chaser shut her mouth at once. As the blonde carefully place the chicken leg back on napkin, the periwinkle eyes slowly moved upwards.

"I really, _really,_ don't need this now. Please."

"Okay, I'm sorry," Roxanne apologised, placing a hand in the air as a form of surrender.

"I'm just thinking of your wellbeing, is all."

Victoire sighed and picked up a potato. Her hand was shaking, and the fork fell from her grip. The cutlery rattled when it hit the surface of the book.

"I know. Thanks, Rox," Victoire mumbled while her other hand clamped onto her hair. Tears started to form, so Roxanne took the food away and sat down next to her best friend. She offered Victoire her shoulder, and the blonde lunged forward, clinging to Roxanne. The Weasley girl was her support system. Her medicine. Her best friend. Victoire continued to sob, her fingers gripped onto Roxanne's robes tightly. The sobbing soon turned into wailing, and Roxanne pulled her friend tighter into her embrace.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:  
**

You're a wizard.

* * *

The NEWTS had started. The Great Hall was converted into another exam room after breakfast, lunch and dinner. Over a hundred desks spread out, and blackboards were enchanted to levitate. The professors wrote the times of the exams on the blackboards, which also had clocks drawn in chalk that really showed how much time students had to complete their exam.

Most of the seventh-year students had spread across the entire castle to study. The library was soon too packed to fit anyone else in, so Headmistress Mcgonagall decided to turn an unused storage room on the sixth floor into another study space. Since the majority of quidditch players were in their seventh year, the season was put on hold, much to the younger student's dismay.

Victoire had decided to simply borrow the books she needed from the library and studied in her room. Roxanne preferred studying outside, so the blonde didn't have to worry about any distractions.

The head girl spent her days studying, with the occasional walk to clear her head. She needed to complete her head girl duties as well, so she allocated some time for that. However, the disgusting tactility from her anxiety and depression still swirled around her body, like a pungent smell she couldn't get rid of.

Victoire tried her absolute best to hide it, but her small glimmers of hope were fading fast. The first was the Luna Ball, something she had been planning for since the previous year. Her dream was to go with Teddy, but that was clearly shattered. Her second was her future beyond Hogwarts, and she _still_ had no idea what she was doing. Everyone had plans set in stone – Even Roxanne, and Victoire was sitting there, studying for a N.E.W.T she didn't even know she needed. She had sent letters to her parents, asking for help about her future, and told them about what had happened with Teddy. She had not response yet, which was unusual, but Victoire had to shrug it off and focus on her charms studies.

On a quiet Monday evening, Victoire re-read the same question at least five times, but her vision was bleary, and the words had merged together. Realising she was giving herself a case of dyslexia, the blonde pushed the question away and started to write her answer. Her right hand was on autopilot, scribbling down the complex answer. In less than a minute, she had written a more than a foot more than her previous answer.

* * *

Louis looked _completely_ different. His hair was spiked up, he didn't wear a robe, and he had gained muscle in his arms and abdomen area. He had _also_ sent a letter to his parents, explaining what had happened, but he too got no response. So he went about his days as usual, and noticed girls would swoon over him.

In the last week, the youngest Delacour-Granger had been bombarded by girls asking him to the Luna Ball. He declined every offer, convinced it was this young thrall that was making them ask him.

 _"Think about it, Lou. You're fourteen, have two mums, your grades are average, and you hang out with James Potter and Hugo Weasley. The only stuff that makes you_ somewhat _interesting is your hair, eyes and position as beater on the quidditch team. This is all just thrall, and you know it,"_ Louis thought to himself, hands in pockets with bag slung over his shoulder while he walked across the grounds from Care of Magical Creatures. A few of the Slytherin girls were following him and giggling. _That_ right there was proof it was thrall, and he shuddered at the reasoning.

Louis had trapped Scorpius Malfoy against a wall and ravaged his mouth with his tongue. The thing that stumped him was that Scorpius did not fight back, but had _kissed_ back. Scorpius had made it abundantly clear that he detested anything that was not of pureblood and/or of an upper class status. His sister was worse, but Louis could only deal with one Malfoy at a time.

He was convinced the kissing back bit was all thrall, but was the hair pulling thrall? Was the moaning thrall? Was the hard spot resting against Louis's knee thrall?  
Louis retched at the thought, and once he shook his head clear, he continued his trip up the castle. Trying to ignore the girls behind him as best to his ability.

* * *

While her siblings dealt with their own problems, Dominique sat with cross-legged on her bed in the Ravenclaw tower. She was blasting a new album she had received as a Christmas gift, taking the opportunity since Pandora wasn't around.

Dominique and Pandora's room was circular, with two beds with blue sheets, two desks and a bathroom they shared. From a single glance at the room, one would assume the two were hardly friends based on their styles; Pandora's bed was covered with flower wreaths and other strange items to ward off any spiritual danger, and her desk was used for studying _and_ a makeup counter. Dominique's side consisted of three shelves filled with books, records and various tchotchkes she had collected.

The music was so loud that Dominique didn't hear the tapping on her window. The door burst open, and Pandora stood there, her shoulders tense and her face scrunched into a scowl.

"Turn it down!" She yelled, but Dominique had her nose stuck in a book and didn't see or hear her roommate's order. With a frustrated sigh, Pandora took out of her wand and turned off the speakers with a flick of her wrist. Dom looked up, blinking at the sudden white noise. She saw Pandora towering over her, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

"If I can hear the music from the bottom of the staircase, guess what? It's too bloody loud!" Pandora yelled, making her jump at the sudden volume rise. Dom dropped her book and ran a hand through her hair.

"Alright, alright," she grumbled, wrinkling her nose to get her septum ring back in place.

"You'd got two owls," Pandora shot a finger towards the window. The brunette looked up, and then bounced off the bed to open the window.

Once she recognised as Vester, and the other was a familiar barn owl, but she didn't know whom it belonged to. Vester stuck out his first, feeling proud to be first for his mistress. Dominique untied it, and recognised the handwriting.

"It's from my parents," she mused, but when she turned the neat white envelope over, four letters formed in delicate ink lines.

 _OPEN WITH YOUR SIBLINGS.  
_  
Dominique sighed, tossing the letter onto her bed. She'll bring it up with them at dinner; since that was the only time she had seen her brother and sister these days. The other owl was waiting patiently next to Vester, and only stuck its leg out when Vester had flown across the room to perch on top of Dom's bed. Cautiously, the Ravenclaw took the note, and unrolled it.

 _'Dom,_

 _I'm sorry about not being in the library yesterday. Slughorn held me back to talk about taking alchemy for a N.E.W.T next year. I think I'll take up his offer.|_

 _Anyway, since the library has been packed with all the seventh-years studying for the N.E. , maybe we could find somewhere else to meet? I was thinking the astronomy tower, dad showed me a secret area up there that's dead quiet and barely anyone knows about._

 _I also just bought the new Bracelin album. We could listen to it tomorrow maybe?_

 _Up to you,_

 _Bernadette_

 _Ps. this is Pearl. She's a bit timid, just be a bit careful with her legs, she's missing two talons on her right.'_

Dom hummed in thought at the note, and then looked over at Pearl the barn owl. The owl had two stubs instead of talons on her right claw, but it didn't seem to bother her. Dominique turned the note over and scribbled back a reply, but forgot that she wasn't alone.

"So, you're off for more study snogs?" Pandora peered over her roommate's shoulder with her hands behind her back. Dom swiped the paper away and moved towards her bed.

"N-No, we're just studying together."

Dom had told Pandora everything. Something she regretted doing. Pandora let the largest Cheshire grin form on her face when she found out the two had kissed. The blonde was also very observant when her roommate came back later than usual, her face red and eyes glazed over. Every time Dominique entered the room, Pandora would waggle her eyebrows and questioned where she had been. The response would be a death stare, a growl, or a pillow thrown at Pandora's head.

"Studying together, I'm _sure_ ," Pandora let sarcasm seep through her tone, twirling her wand absentmindedly in her hand. Dom hastily managed to scribble down a response, then gently tied it to the barn owl's leg. Pandora always knew how to wind her up.

"So I guess you'll be back _extra_ late tonight?" Pandora teased, not afraid to aggravate the middle Delacour-Granger.

Dominique scowled, putting great effort into shoving Pandora away. She couldn't stand her roommate sometimes, but was well aware Pandora was just teasing.

"I'm going to dinner," Dominique mumbled, grabbing the letter from her parents and her MP3 device. She double checked her wand was on her, and then took three strides across the room to the door.

"You're a pain in my side, you know that?" Dom snapped at Pandora. The blonde winked and gave her a salute while the brunette left the room.

"It's my job, Dom."

* * *

Dinner was either another part of a student's day, or it could be the highlight after a long time of classes. To Victoire, it was just a break from the NEWTS. After lunch, she had her charms NEWT, and tomorrow was defence against the dark arts. Luckily, it was the theory part, and the practical wasn't for another week.

Walking into the great hall, Victoire saw Louis slouching over the Gryffindor table, his head in his hands while he stared at his plate of roast beef. Victoire walked up to her brother and smacked the back of his head. With a surprised yelp, Louis whirled around to see who had struck him. Upon seeing his elder sister, the boy scowled.  
"The fuck was that for?!" He snapped. Victoire sat down next to him and started to serve herself.

"You've been moping about this Thrall thing for too long, Lou. For shit's sake it's just Thrall! It happens to all of us!"

"Not James, not Hugo, not Rox-OW!"

Victoire smacked his shoulder with a frown.

"You know what I mean," she snarled, taking the roast vegetables to go with the beef and beans. Her periwinkle eyes scanned the table, and she huffed in annoyance.

"Where the hell is the pumpkin juice?!"

"And I thought _I_ had a toilet mouth," a familiar voice sounded from behind the two. Louis looked around and saw Dominique standing there, her arms crossed with an eyebrow raised. Victoire closed her eyes and grit her teeth.

"You _know_ the shit I'm going through, Dominique. Let me swear."

"Hey, I come in peace," Dom raised her hands, and Louis caught sight of the letter in his sister's right hand.

"Message from Mum and Maman?" Louis guessed, and Dom nodded. Victoire scooted over to make space for her sister. Once the middle child was seated her brother and sister, she opened the envelope and took out the letter.

"Here, Vic," Dom handed the letter to Victoire, since she wanted to help herself to some food.

"You guys seem to always get the meat."

"Huh?" Louis was confused, and Dom tilted her head to the Ravenclaw table.

"The Ravenclaw table always gets seafood, but you guys seem to get the meat," Dominique furrowed her brow, and started to fiddle with her septum ring.

"Come to think of it, the Slytherin table seems to get a garden salad."

Victoire let the two continue their food talk while she read the letter,

 _'Victoire, Dominique and Louis,_

 _First, We have received your letter, but we did not respond because these matters are too important to discuss over via an owl._

 _From what we have been told, your semester seems to be complicated. Which is why we will be visiting the three of you this Thursday evening. We have a lot to talk about._

 _The three of you need to meet us in the Great Hall Thursday evening, 7:30pm._

 _Much love, and take care of each other_  
 _\- Mum and Maman'_

Victoire finished reading the letter, and handed it to Dominique to read. It was handed to Louis, who bit his lip.

"We're in deep shit," he mumbled, moving the letter away from him. Victoire pursed her lips to the side, also not wanting to discuss this with her parents.

"Knowing Mum and Maman, it's going to be either a psych-sesh or a lecture Unless either of you have been pissed off by any insults or comments?"

"Nope, been on my best behaviour," Dominique answered truthfully. Louis raised his shoulders. Hermione was the head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures; the Englishwoman would uncover those who harmed creatures and dealt with them in a harsh, lawful manner. Fleur's occupation, however, was that of a psychiatric healer; she dealt with insane and traumatised people (both magical and muggle) on a daily basis. She knew how to get people to confess their problems, their darkest memories, even make them confess to performing the dark arts. However, she also helped many people, including Hermione.

"Does using Thrall to counteract Scorpius's shit-antics count?"

"Louis, for Merlin's sake," The middle child sighed, exasperated from her brother's behaviour.

* * *

Thursday evening came quicker than expected. Victoire checked her Harajuku clock (a gift from Hermione for Christmas,) and noticed the time. With a sigh, the blonde got up from her desk, and when she stretched her back out, she noticed her nails. She had picked off her nail polish in a fit of anxiety. Cursing herself for the bad habit, Victoire magically removed the nail polish with her wand and closed her book. Her walk to the great hall was long and heavy, and her appearance didn't help; she had another sleepless night, and she hadn't left her room all day, but didn't shower.

"You stink," was the first thing Louis said once they sat down at the Gryffindor table in the great hall. Victoire frowned at her brother, picking up the pumpkin juice and pouring it into her glass.

"And your _look_ stinks," she threw back. Louis had spiked his hair up again and rolled up the sleeves of his robes.

"You look like that muggle from the 90's."

"What?"

"There was a muggle singer in the 90's with the exact same hairstyle as you. Why the hell are you spiking it up in the first place?"

"To drown out his sorrows," Dominique interrupted. She sat down next to her siblings. Louis growled, his knuckles turning white.

"I think it looks cool," he snarled quietly. Victoire turned to observe Dominique- she had her shirt buttoned up to the top, and her tie was slightly crooked.

"You okay there, Dom?" Victoire raised an eyebrow, and Dom glanced at her, nodding.

"Yes?"

"You never where your shirts buttoned up to the top," Victoire's suspicion made Dominique lock her jaw. Her hands tensed around her cutlery.

"I-I was studying."

"You seem to be doing a fair bit of that, lately," Louis remarked, making his sister bit her lip. Victoire sighed, her head in her left hand.

"Dom, you've always been crap at lying. You were with Bernadette. We know."

The brunette was about to explode, but her fuse blew out when Professor Bond approached them.

Professor Bond had been teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts for roughly five years at Hogwarts. He always wore a suit under his robes, and liked to drink from a strange looking muggle glass.

"Excuse me," his voice was polite, and the three turned around. Bond had his hands in his pockets with a small smile.

"Your parents are waiting for you. Please follow me."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

Long chapter full of feels. #Sorrynotsorry.

* * *

Professor Bond, Victoire, Dominque and Louis left the hall with eyes upon them. It was rather awkward, but the three just kept their heads up. Victoire couldn't help but pick at her fingernails out of anxiety once they rounded the corner. Dominique had caught Bernadette's eye on the way out, and gave a tiny grin. The Slytherin responded with a shy smile, then went back to talking to a boy with brown hair. Louis ignored the girls who swooned over him, stuffing his hands into his pockets and briskly walking out of the hall.

Professor Bond led the three in an awkward silence.

"Your parents were _meant_ to meet you in the great hall, but we figured it might be best to have a quieter space," Bond broke the silence, his hands in his suit pockets.

"Seems more reasonable, to be honest," Victoire shrugged while she tied her hair back into a ponytail.

Dominique still fumbled with the collar of her shirt and her tie. Victoire and Louis both noticed this, and exchanged looks.

"Hey, Dom?" Victoire adjusted her pace to walk next to her sister. Dominique scratched the back of her neck before answering.

"Yes?"

"You know that portrait up there," Victoire pointed to a canvas high above that had a white unicorn with wings and a witch with pink hair in pigtails.

"Who is that?"

Dom fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. She looked up to see the portrait, and Louis moved her collar down. The brunette gasped and moved her hands to cover her neck, but it was too late.

Victoire and Louis saw a red love bite on both sides of Dominique's neck. Louis stifled laughter while Victoire stood there, dumbfounded.

"Wa-hey, Dom! Gettin' some action I see?!" Louis nudged his sister with wiggling eyebrows. The middle-child turned a bright red and readjusted her shirt and tie.

"Don't be like that, Dom! At least _one_ of us is getting some," Louis grinned, and Victoire whacked him on the back of his head.

"Hey!"

"Quiet down, children," Bond's tone turned deadly, and the three instantly stopped. Professor Bond was the second-in-command for the British Aurors, and he was someone _not_ to be messed with.

Bond stopped in front of a door, and placed his hand on the handle.

"They're just in here," he said, opening the door and standing back.

"Thank you, professor," the Delacour-Grangers responded, walking inside quietly.

* * *

The room had a desk with five chairs. Fleur and Hermione were currently sitting in two of the chairs, waiting patiently. The married couple appeared to have taken time off from work to visit their children. Victoire wondered how many strings Hermione had to pull to take time off, seeing as she was the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Louis held his scowl, knowing Fleur's training as a healer might come up.

Once they saw their children, they smiled and stood up to greet them.

"We have a lot to talk about," Hermione began once everyone sat down around the table. All three children braced themselves for what was coming. The last time they had a talk with their mother's about their _personal_ problems, all three of them had broken down and sobbed. However, that was well over 2 years ago. Perhaps it would be different this time?

"Who wants to go first?" Fleur smiled kindly at her offspring, and seeing that there would be no volunteer, she resorted to her regular tactic.

"Oldest first, then."

Victoire groaned while Dominique and Louis grinned with relief. The fire crackling in the background somehow relaxed Louis as his oldest sister let out a long sigh.

"From the beginning?" she groaned.

"From the beginning," Fleur reassured her daughter.

Victoire took a deep breath, peering at her tattered nails. She began to tell her parents everything; what happened with Teddy, her sleepless nights and her depression. The truth came out; no one saw her unless she was eating in the great hall or taking a NEWT. Her days were long, painful and automatic. Victoire didn't think, she just did. The family listened, patiently and politely allowing Victoire to get her feelings off of her chest.

When she mentioned her studying, that was when she broke down. The stress had finally set in, and her eyes burned an icy blue while tears cascaded down her cheeks. Dominique bit her lip, and gently placed a hand on her sister's shoulder for support. The air grew heavy around Victoire, and her vision started spinning, as if she was reliving that night with Teddy in the storage room.

"Vic…" The dim lights in the room accentuated Louis's somber expression. Victoire began to sob into her hands while Dominique gently rubbed her shoulder.

Fleur closed her eyes, processing everything that had happened while Hermione failed to keep her composure. The former Gryffindor stood up from her chair and walked around the table to kneel down on the cold stone floor next to her eldest child. She pulled her in for a hug, and let her sob into her shirt.

Fleur opened her eyes again, and placed her hands neatly in her lap. She hated seeing her child like this. Moving her blonde hair to the side,

"Victoire, _ma cherie,_ " Fleur started to speak as the blonde slowly lifted her head. She looked disastrous; hair clung to her tear-stained face, snot was dripping from her nose, and her eyes were red and swollen. Her irises, however, were still glowing.

Fleur stood up and pulled a tissue out of her pocket. Walking around the table, her heels clicked against the stone ground.

"You've been neglecting yourself," The Frenchwoman softly told her daughter. Louis, upon hearing this, hung his head. Victoire blinked away fresh tears. Fleur knew she'd have to explain with further detail.

"Young Veela thrive off attraction and love, remember?"

She continued without waiting for a response.

"Since you and Teddy stopped being together, your body has shut down. Have you noticed the lack of Veela soul present until now?"

Victoire sniffled back the tears, crying to think. When _was_ the last time she had felt that fire inside her? She had been so caught up in the anxiety and depression to feel anything. Studying was a way to cope with her internal struggles, and the result was obvious. the self-neglect to deal with everything that was happening became evident in Victoire's mind.

"N-not…not for a while," Her voice was hoarse, and her throat constricted once she tried to talk. Fleur nodded, resting a hand on Victoire's knee.

"You see? You haven't felt anything because Teddy has not been around."

Fleur gazed into Victoire's bloodshot eyes. Pain had glazed over, and the glowing blue was quivering.

"Victoire, I know it hurts. Trust me, when I left your mother and went back to France, the neglect destroyed me for all those months," Fleur's gaze flickered to Hermione, who bit her lip. She knew of the pain, and had at one point received a dark note about Fleur's condition from her family.

" _This,_ " Fleur gestured up and down Victoire's shaking figure.

"Is well over the borderline of self-neglect. It's unhealthy, for Veela _or_ Witch," Fleur's voice strained at the importance, wiping tears from Victoire's cheeks.  
"Is there anything we can do about this?" Hermione turned to her wife, whose Veela knowledge surpassed her own by lightyears. Fleur thought while she quietly cleaned up her daughter.

"There are two options," The Frenchwoman started, glancing at Hermione with concern.

"They might be equally weighted in pain."

"Do you mean that potion?" Hermione shuddered, remembering the stories of the vile substance Fleur had to take to trick her body into feeling the attraction. Fleur nodded with a grimace.

"There's a brew that can be made to convince a Veela's body that they are getting the proper nutrition from their significant other."

"And the other option?" Victoire hiccupped, feeling Dominique and Louis's gaze upon her. The older women exchanged looks.

"You will have to save your relationship with Teddy."

Louis tensed at this, and Dominique bit her lip. Both knew what happened, and what Teddy had said.

"I know you both agreed on space, but that act has put you in this condition," Hermione took over in a soft tone.

"D-does this mean that Teddy is my…my…" Victoire struggled with the words, unable to say the final part of her sentence. Fleur blinked in thought, then shrugged.

"I cannot tell you that. Only _you_ know who your 'mate' is," Fleur practically forced the word out of her mouth. She hated it. 'Mate' made Veela sound like they were a primitive species.

There was silence for a minute or so; only the fire and Victoire's shaky breaths filled the air.

"Can…Can I think about this? The options and everything, please?"

"Of course, darling," Hermione reassured her daughter while Fleur nodded.

"Take your time, _ma cherie,_ " Fleur hugged her daughter and murmured affections in French.

"Okay, Dominique. Your turn," Hermione stood with a brisk sigh and turned to the middle child. Dominique jumped in her seat while her expression of shot towards her mother.

"M-Me?!" She stuttered. Surely Louis had more problems than her, but the grin on the boy's face and silent giggling said otherwise.

" _Oui,_ we're going down the line," Fleur grinned, also standing up and making her way over to sit on the edge of the table. Dominique tensed up her shoulders, but yelped when a cool sensation of wind swirled around her neck. Fleur had cast a small spell to expose Dominique's neck.

"Ah, love bites," Fleur grinned; it brought back memories of Hermione's attempts to hide evidence of her encounters with Fleur. Dominique turned bright red while Louis continued to snigger.

"Beautiful things, aren't they?" Fleur turned to her wife. Hermione scowled and towered over Dominique to inspect her neck.

"Whom do _these_ belong to?" the older brunette asked her daughter. The tattooed witch flinched, scared to answer.

"N-N-No one," was the stuttered lie and pathetic response. Hermione arched an eyebrow and gave her a look that was normally reserved for scumbags who abused nifflers.

"Really? You just gave _yourself_ two hickeys?"

"No point lying to your mother, Dominique," Fleur watched on, all while keeping an eye on Victoire, who was thinking quietly in her chair. Dominique felt her heart race.

"O-Okay, okay!" Dominique snapped, clutching herself in her arms and staring at Hermione. The resemblance was uncanny, except Dominique's hair was longer.

"...They're Bernadette's doing."

While Fleur's smile widened and the other children gained Cheshire grins, Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Is this the first time you have intimate to this degree?"

"W-We've been seeing each other for over two weeks," Dominique's answer was slow and painful as she let the cat out of the bag, she was struggling. The feline was reluctant, and it clawed at the sides of the figurative sack (not a bag, a sack.)

"Dominique, if I may," Fleur peered at her daughter over her wife.

"Did _you_ kiss her or did _she_ kiss you first?"

"She asked to kiss me first," Dominique's voice was smaller. She wanted nothing more than to fade into nothingness. Louis snorted in surprise, he didn't know _that_. Hermione's eyebrows flew into her hair.

"It _is_ certainly strange. Normally Veela initiate their first kiss," Fleur mused, tapping a finger to her chin while ignoring the children's giggling.

"Well,Bernadette _is_ in Slytherin," Hermione sighed, but grinned. She gently squeezed Dominique's shoulders happily.

"They get what they want, no matter the risk," Hermione reminded her daughter of the house's trait.

"But…we also know that Slytherin can contain some nasty, narrow-minded people."

Dominique knew _exactly_ whom her mother was talking about. Angry tears formed in her eyes. She ground her teeth at the disgusting comments Marlene Malfoy and Julie Parkinson had thrown at her constantly. Dominique unleashed a wave of angry sobs, along with verbal curses towards her enemies. The piereced witch told them how Bernadette had stood up for her on multiple occasions, and how she reminded her to not react when comments were made in class about the two of them. She hated Malfoy and Parkinson for their derogatory insults and glares of disgust. She despised them for the way they treated Bernadette and loathed them for how they spoke about her family. These emotions, she had built up for over sixteen years, were too much to hold inside anymore.

Dominique let her explanation out with her howls. She _loathed_ hearing insults towards her family. Ever since she was little, the brunette and her siblings had received hate and name calling from the majority of pureblooded wizards who did not even know them personally. Hermione rubbed her shoulder gently, like she had done with Victoire.

"I'm so _fucking_ sick of purebloods treated everyone that is different to them like shit!" The tattooed witch wailed. Fleur got off the table and moved closer to Dominique.

"Do you feel uneasy being with a pureblooded witch?" Fleur asked gently, and Dominique could only shrug.

"It's not that," she sniffed, looking her mother directly in the eyes. A wave of concern crashed over the mesmerising blue.

"Bernadette used to be friends with Malfoy, Parkinson and Goyle. They were people she would attend class with…once she started hanging out with me, they called her such awful names…they treated her like how they treat me…" Dominique snapped her eyes shut and looked away, her breath hitching.

"They completely disregarded her status as a pureblooded witch because she was hanging out with _me,_ a no-good, disgusting _half-breed!_ "

Fleur and Hermione knew all about that. Hermione bit her lip when she placed an arm around her daughter's shoulder. Fleur magically increased the fire's temperature once the cold became more prominent.

"Dominique," Hermione two women had mastered a practice of taking turns when it came to comforting their children. Too much of Fleur's analytical training would drive them insane, so Hermione took over, putting her incredible charisma to work.

"It may be 2016, but purebloods will continue to dislike anything that frightens them for a long, long time. Back when we went to school, there was constant hate thrown our way, and you know this. You know this conversation and where it will go."

Seeing Dominique bite back more sobs by sniffling, Hermione lightened her voice.

"I am so, _so_ proud of you for not responding to _any_ of the bullshit those witches have caused you. It makes me so happy to know that my daughter is intelligent enough not to respond," Hermione grinned, rubbing Dominique's arm gently. Fleur, Victoire and Louis were all shocked by Hermione's language.

"Personally, I found it easier to deal with all of the pureblood garbage once I got with your mother. That extra support just made a world of difference," Hermione smiled at Fleur, who winked with her arms folded.

"You mean you had an extra wand to point at Malfoy and Parkinson," Fleur teased, and Hermione turned bright red.

"As I was saying," The form Gryffindor continued, "Having Bernadette is what muggles would call 'a double-edged sword.' She can support you _and_ cause more greif. By no means will _she_ caus you grief _personally_ ," Hermione added quickly once Dominique's face contorted with rage.

"But you two being _together_ will strike up controversy. As you say, purebloods aren't fond of other purebloods being with those of a different status."

Dominique hung her head at her mother's words. She knew it would be known soon, and she had tried to shove that problem away into the dark to deal with later. Fleur spoke up,

"How do you feel around this Bernadette?"

When Dominique narrowed her glistening eyes, Fleur elaborated, "Truly feel."

Dominique shook her head, brown curls swaying.

"I…I…" Her throat closed up, and the internal fire roared again.

"I think I love her."

Fleur and Hermione beamed, even when Dominique continued, "I get enough crap from those purebloods already, and I don't want her to deal with my issues."

"Dominique," Hermione sighed, tightening her grip on the young girl with an air of serious.

"That's what significant other's _do._ They help you with your issues and act as a support system. Do you have any idea how much shit your mother and me have gone through? If Bernadette thought she couldn't deal with her former friend's comments and insults, she wouldn't continue to be around you."

The middle-child went silent. 

"Alright, Louis," Fleur turned to her youngest son. Louis flinched instantly and braced himself for the worst. He _knew_ what was coming, he used to wait outside his mother's office in Lyon when he was young and listen in to the conversations she had with her clients. Witches and Wizards would scream at her, threaten her and challenge her, but Fleur would keep calm and stay polite, and _still_ get them to open up.

"By the way, what on _earth_ have you done to your hair?" Fleur arched an eyebrow at the spiked two-toned hair. Louis became self conscious and rubbed the back of his neck.

"But anyway, congratulations on your thrall."

"It's not something I want to celebrate!" Louis snapped with his hands balled into fists.

"You said it wouldn't be active until I'm older! Now all of these girls are going primal over me! And not to mention it pulled in Scorpius!"

"Louis, it _is_ rare for male Veela to gain their thrall at such a young age. Even _before_ Dominique is unbelievable," Fleur started cautiously. She had never dealt with a young male Veela before.

"Then _why is it happening?!_ " Louis slammed his fist on the table in anger, grinding his teeth while he body shook with fury. Victoire and Dominique were shocked by their brother's sudden outburst. His eyes were swirling with anger and fear. Hermione bit her lip, holding in the urge to tell her son to calm down. Fleur, however, held her composure.

"No one likes an angry Veela," she said coolly, aware of how dangerous young Veela could be. Louis let out a growl and held back tears.

"You know it's something that everyone with Veela blood goes through. You _know_ this, Louis. I have gone through it, and I know that the internal Veela can be somewhat frightening. But," she held up a hand as Louis opened his mouth to retaliate.

"That is _no_ excuse to sulk and whinge."

"I am _not_ sulking and whinging!" Louis spat. Victoire raised her eyes and glanced at Dominique.

Fleur arched an eyebrow at her son.

"Really? Writing me that letter of how depressed you were from kissing Malfoy? Acting like a 4-year-old who doesn't get what he wants? Spiking up your hair to make a statement?"

Hermione watched on while Fleur took on their son. Although Hermione knew Fleur did this for a living, Louis was resisting, but it her words were getting to him.

"How about instead of getting wound up and acting like a spoilt brat, you talk to me like an adult."

The other women made faces of shock at Fleur's words. Louis narrowed his eyes, but then collapsed against the table, breathing heavily. His shoulder heaved while a shaking hand ran through his hair.

"Fine," was the muffled growl of a response.

Louis exposed his heart on his sleeve. He voiced his fear of his developing Veela. It scared him, and he couldn't help but worry what would happen the next day every time he went to bed. Would his thrall pull a James? Or Hugo? Or Rose? He was scared of thrall, and scared of what other Veela abilities he would develop. He was terrified of his thrall enticing people without the chance for them to even get to _know_ him. The empty look in people's eyes when the thrall got to them reminded him of the dark. There was nothing there. Nothing. Just darkness with no purpose. This new-gained thrall had thrown him in the dark, and he was trapped, terrified of the outcome. Would he be doomed to wonder in pitch black for an eternity? Louis didn't want to be trapped in darkness.

"Oh, Louis," Fleur sighed. She moved her fingers to gently brush the boy's cheek.

"Thrall is _nothing_ to be scared of. All Veela develop thrall, and _everyone_ is unsure of it at first."

Louis shut his eyes and pulled his face away from his mother's hands.

"I'm scared, Maman," was all Louis could manage. He gave up, he couldn't beat his mother. She was a professional healer _and_ a Veela.

"We're _all_ scared," Victoire voiced, fresh tears brewing in her eyes. Dominique nodded, fighting back tears as well.

The three of them cried, and cried, and cried.

Fleur and Hermione looked at each other. Seeing their children in pain was their worst fear and nightmare. Hermione conjured three boxes of tissues and handed one to each child while Fleur thought about what to do. From the outside, it seemed as though Hermione was the one who knew how to deal with the family's problems, and she did. However, as much as Hermione could help her children, it was Fleur who had the proper solutions. She dealt with people who had problems _far_ beyond young Veela going through puberty. Hermione was used to dealing with criminals guilty of harming creatures, and delivering speeches to press conferences about the most dangerous of people.

"Any ideas?" Hermione asked softly, fingers intertwining with her wife's. Fleur opened her eyes and smiled sadly at Hermione.

"They've already helped themselves by explaining everything," The blonde started, "And there are solutions to their problems…"

As Fleur paused, Hermione bit her lip in worry.

"They might not like the solutions, though…"

"How so?" Hermione pressed, casting an eye at her crying children. The three were holding onto each other for support, and it was the first time in over five years that the three of them were together like this; supporting one another.

Fleur gently pressed a kiss to her wife's hair,

"Veela require interaction with someone they care about, or vice versa. I think it would be best for our children have a day or two off from their studies."

"B-but Victoire has NEWTS! Dominique and Louis have exams! How are they supposed to get out of those?!" Hermione gasped, and Fleurs' brows dropped.

"They're not happy, Hermione. You can see it clearly," Fleur countered softly.

"We can talk to Mgonagall about this, and a nurse. Give them time off and extensions for their exams and NEWTS."

"I…I suppose you're right," Hermione agree with a small sigh. Her children _were_ more important that exams. Looking over at them again, she sensed an aura of loneliness coming from the three.

"I think they also need some activity to clear their heads."

Fleur grinned lightly in agreement.

"You're absolutely right," she summoned a three pieces of parchment and reached into Hermione's bag for that spare quill her wife carried with her.

"What are you doing?" The English witch asked. Fleur's grin turned into a smile.

"Something you love; helping our children through organisation."

* * *

Next chapter is the final one.

Thanks for reading,

\- DJValkyrie


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

**A/N:**

Guess who's being a dickhead and splitting the final chapter into different parts? Me. #Sorrynotsorry

* * *

Two days passed since Fleur and Hermione's tearful encounter with their children. Fleur had written a note to the nurse, giving a clear diagnosis of their children's mental states and how to take care of them, and Hermione spoke with Headmistress Mcgonagall about rearranging their exams. The nurse was about to argue, but upon realising that Fleur was a psychiatric healer with qualifications from the most prestigious wizarding medicine school in France, she had to oblige.

Mcgonagall pushed Victoire's NEWTS back a week, and rearranged Dominique and Louis's exams around the same time.

All three children were sent back to their dorms. Two days were allocated to them for time away from class, but the three were expected to be at the hospital wing for check ups every afternoon.

Victoire was given a fowl potion to take over the two days to fix up her "malnutrition from anxiety and depression" (as diagnosed by her mother.)  
Once the vile taste had left her mouth after many glasses of water, the blonde trudged back to her room. The potion seemed to be working, because her strength was back, and she had enough energy to stop some third-year Ravenclaws from jumping down the stairs. Before she entered the Gryffindor common-room, Victoire cast an eye over the parchment given to her by Fleur and Hermione;

 _"Victoire,  
\- Take the malnutrition potion UNTIL you come home  
\- Reorganise your study schedule (20 minutes study, 25 minutes break.)  
\- Attend the Luna Ball (either alone or with a friend.)"  
_  
Back in her room, Victoire flopped onto her bed, while Roxanne entered from the bathroom only wearing a towel around her body. Neither girl was phased; they had been best friends and roommates for so long.

"So? How do you feel today?" Roxanne made small talk while she adorned her clothes. Victoire raised her head and propped herself up on her elbows.

"I actually have some energy back," she remarked, kicking her legs up and down.

"Good to hear," Roxanne smiled. She hated seeing Victoire in her previous state.

"You reckon you'll be back on the quidditch team?"

"I don't think so," Victoire sighed, "The training will clash with my make-up NEWTS."

"That's lame, you're a real asset to the team," Roxanne sighed, but then the corners of her mouth twitched into a grin.

"The way you dazzle the boys on the other team just makes stealing the quaffel that much easier."

"If that's my greatest asset, than _you're_ a great, big asshole," Victoire countered, and Roxanne burst out laughing.

" _That's_ my Vic!"

* * *

Louis was staring at the piece of parchment his parents gave him.

 _"Louis,  
\- Stop spiking your hair up  
_ _\- Open up to your friends (and ignore Malfoy)  
_ _\- Ask someone to the Luna ball"_

One hand in his pocket to hide his sweaty palms, the young boy stood across the library from where Pandora was sitting. Her legs were crossed and she held a book on astronomy in her delicate hands.

 _"Just go up and ask her,"_ Louis thought to himself over and over again. It took all of his willpower to move his legs in the blonde's direction. His hair was still spiked, and the fire inside his stomach was starting to roar.

Once the two-toned hair lad was a metre or so away from Pandora, he gulped down his anxiety.

"H-Hey, Pandora," he stuttered. Silver eyes blinked towards him, and there was a polite smile on her lips.

"Afternoon, Louis," she greeted kindly. Louis anxiously rubbed the back of his head. His tongue was tied, and it made him feel stupid.

"I-I was wondering…" Louis started, twiddling his toes awkwardly.

"Would you like to go to the Luna Ball with me?" To Louis, it was the longest question he had ever asked. Pandora's delicate eyebrows bounced in surprised, and she closed her book.

"The Luna Ball?" She repeated, and Louis nodded quickly.

"As much as I would love to," she gave a sad sigh, "I'm afraid Michael McMorgan asked me first. I'm so sorry, Lou,"

Louis bit his lip: Michael had sent the bludger at him in the quidditch match last term. Plastering on a smile, Louis waved the rejection away as if it were a cloud,

"N-Nah, don't worry about it. I'll see you around?"

"Sure," Pandora smiled, and Louis nodded. It was bittersweet; Pandora wasn't under his thrall, but she had _still_ said no. Not wanting to make a scene, the lad turned on his heel and walked as quickly as he could out of the library.

Once Louis rounded the corner at an immense speed, his came face to face with Rose Weasley. Luckily, the lad had stopped before he whacked forehead with his friend.

"Lou!" she gasped, dropping the copy of _Hogwarts, a History_ that was in her arms previously.

"S-Sorry Rose!" Louis apologised, unable to hide the sadness in his eyes. Rose huffed as she picked up the book.

"You _really_ should be more careful, Lou," was the sigh of a response. Louis nodded, also taking in Rose's features; auburn hair that curled neatly around her shoulders, and those bright blue eyes she had inherited from her father.

"You okay?" The puzzled expression on the girl's face made Louis snap back to reality.

"Y-Yeah," he ran a hand through his hair, and Rose started to laugh.

"Huh?"

"Your hair," Rose pointed at the two-toned locks. Unable to see, Louis raised his hand again and felt the top. Rose pulled out a small compact mirror from her bag and showed the boy his reflection; his hair was no longer spiked up, but smoothed back in a slick fashion. Louis sighed, making a mental note to cross off that point on his small list.

"You look so much better when it's pushed back and not spiked up like some niffler."

Louis blushed, then his eyes widened in realisation; Rose was _talking_ to him, she wasn't mindlessly drooling over his thrall. Her eyes weren't empty or swirling in darkness, either. Delighted at the absence of stomach fire, Louis gave the girl a lopsided grin.

"Really?"

"Yes! In the words of my father, you don't look like a total git."

Louis's face flattened, but Rose giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Suddenly, an idea washed over the boy.

"H-Hey, Rose?" He asked, the nerves coming back.

"Yeah?"

Louis swallowed again, and took a deep breath.

"Would you like to go to the Luna Ball with me?"

Rose raised an eyebrow,

"J-Just as friends!" Louis rushed, flinging out his hands to make his point.

"I've…I've been having a rough time with some personal stuff, and I just want to go with a friend to this thing. My parents are making me, but I don't want to go stag or anything and, oh bullocks, I'm rambling! Mum always does this t-"

"All right."

Louis felt as if lightning had just struck him. The realisation made his heart swell.

"R-Really?!" His smile widened, and Rose nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Just as friends would be nice, it'd be a good slap-in-the-face for anyone who _thinks_ we have to attend a ball with someone we love. so, yes, Louis. I'll go to the Luna Ball with you. Just as long as you stop spiking up your hair."

If Louis had a tail, he would bet all the galleons he owned that it would be wagging at a million miles an hour. He beamed at his friend and raised a hand for a hi-five. Rose laughed at the childlike gesture, but refused to leave him hanging.

"Th-Thanks, Rose!" Louis was ecstatic, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

"We'll have so much fun, I promise you. And I'll slick all of the hair back, don't you worry!"

"I don't question it," Rose giggled, then checked her watch.

"Argh, I've got to go. Lucy wants to have tea again, but I'll see you around, yeah?"

"Of course!" Louis practically skipped in the opposite direction with euphoria.

* * *

"Well done, Miss Delacour-Granger," Professor Bond scribbled down the results of Dominique's practical defence against the dark arts exams.

The sixth year student was asked to produce a patronus. Although she took her time to prepare a happy memory, the brunette was able to conjure a corporeal patronus. The combination of memories from her childhood to her moments along with Bernadette proved to be enough to form a proud sea lion.

Unable to find stomach dismissing the marine mammal, Professor Bond let it sit with the student while he wrote down notes about her performance.

"Excellent. You're free to go," Bond dismissed the Ravenclaw student with a half-smile. Dominique thanked him and left the room, her wand in her left hand and patronus following on its flippers.

Once outside the classroom, Dominique shut the door. It was a mid Monday morning, and that was her last exam for the year that had been pushed back due to her 'mental state.' Dominique was only allowed a few seconds to grimace at the label, before being startled by a voice on her right.

"Top of the mornin'"

Dominique jumped slightly, with her patronus vanishing at once. But the giggle made her relax upon realising whom it belonged to. Bernadette stood by the wall, resting against the stone with her hands behind her back.

Once Dominique regained control of her breathing, she grinned and placed a tiny kiss on Bernadette's cheek.

"You scare me sometimes," she murmured, and the Slytherin shrugged with another giggle.

"I'm trying to fit the Slytherin stereotype," was the answer. The black-haired girl pushed herself off the wall and observed the white smoke next to Dominique- the remains of her patronus.

"How did the exam go?"

"Eh, decent," Dom shrugged as Bernadette took her hand and lead her away from the classroom. Dom knew where the other girl's destination: the astronomy tower.

"Did you find the patronus charm difficult?" Bernadette asked, and Dominique shrugged again.

"The first part- the thinking- was difficult, and the wand movement is weird when you're left-handed."

"Well, I'm sure you'll get top marks. Being intelligent and all."

Dom blushed while Bernadette lead her up the stairs.

"By the way, you have a very interesting patronus."

"Huh?" Dominique became self-conscious at once about the sea lion.

"I was not expecting _that_ from you, and I'm pleasantly surprised,"

"You mean a sea lion?" Dom caught on to why Bernadette was implying, and frowned in defence.

"I love sea lions! I remember when I was little, Mum and Maman took Vic and me to Australia and we saw a seal show. They're so intelligent and fascinating!"

"I don't doubt that. So is Victoire's patronus a whale?" The tone of the Slytherin's voice reinforced the light teasing, but Dominique wasn't used to it yet.

"No, it's a Cheval Blanc. Mum's is an otter, Maman's a peacock and Louis-"

The arched black eyebrow hit the nail on the head for Dominique to _finally_ understand that Bernadette was, indeed, just teasing.

"W-Well, what's yours?" Dom asked, embarrassed of her obliviousness. Bernadette took stopped at the top of the stairs and pulled out her wand with a grin. She cast the incantation with a smile, with Dominique in awe of a fennec fox.

"I've named him Archie," Bernadette held out her hand for the patronus. Dom smiled; of _course_ she named the damn charm.

While the two continued their journey to the astronomy tower, Dominique mulled over the piece of parchment Fleur and Hermione had given her mentally, having memorised it.

 _'Dominique  
_ _\- Do NOT react to insults  
_ _\- Treasure the time you have with Bernadette  
_ _\- Go to the luna ball'_

"H-Hey, Bernadette?" The brunette raised her voice shakily.

"Yes?" The black-haired Slytherin gazed at the Ravenclaw kindly. At once, Dom became flustered; her face turned red and she forgot how to form proper sentences.

"D-Do want ball?"

"I'm sorry?" Bernadette blinked at the incoherent attempt of a question. Dominique stopped walking, and let go of Bernadette's hand. She had to physically, as well as mentally, prepare herself to ask the question again.

"Bernadette," Dom started again, locking her dark gaze against the emerald.

"Would you like to go to the luna ball with me?"

Bernadette had to process what just came out of the tattooed witch's mouth.

"Did you, Dominique Delacour-Granger, ask me out?"

Dom blushed furiously and spluttered on her own breath. Her hair seemed to rise, and Bernadette smiled again.

"I'm teasing, Dom. Of course I'll go! But why the change of heart?"

 _"Because my parents will kill me otherwise,"_ was the true answer Dominique told herself mentally, but she cleared her throat,

"J-Just a change of styles, really. Plus, who knows? I could be fun,"

* * *

"Pick a hand, pick any hand," Roxanne held up two dress robes, one red, one gold.

Victoire sat cross-legged on top of her bed with her hair in curlers. However, the blonde didn't feel like going to the ball.

"Hm?" Victoire looked up at her friend. Roxanne pouted and threw the red robes aside.

"We're going with the gold," She voiced flatly. Roxanne, however, completely ignored her roommate and stared at her own robes. The periwinkle blue stood out against the red draping.

"C'mon, Vic!" Roxanne urged the tired girl from the mirror once catching the flat expression on the blonde's face.

"We don't have much time to get down to the hall! And you have to do that speech, remember?"

"Do you want to just make a polyjuice potion real quick and do it for me?" Victoire sighed, throwing herself back against the bed and instantly regretting the action once the curlers tightened upon hitting the mattress. Roxanne groaned and turned around; her hair was tied back into a wavy ponytail.

"If you can handle Kanal's bullshit in Alchemy, bludgers pegged at your head and insults from twats, then you can easily talk for a minute in front of those attending the ball," Roxanne had pulled Victoire to her feet. The girl was still in her underwear with no makeup on.

"Yeah, but Teddy will be there," was Victoire's mumbled counter.

Roxanne smacked her arm.

"Ow!"

" _Fuck_ Teddy! The whole world does _not_ revolve around him!" Roxanne's eyes had a fire that burned with such a ferociousness, and it made Victoire double back.

"Vic, you've just finished your NEWTS, and you've had a _really_ tough year. How about you just forget every single person who has an extra wand for just one night and enjoy yourself!"

The head girl blinked, surprised at Roxanne's spiel. However, the chaser was right; Victoire's seventh year was a wild broomstick ride. With all of her internal struggles combined with her anxiety, it was a no-brainer that the year had taken a toll on her.

With a long, weary sigh, Victoire closed her eyes and nodded.

"Fine. You're right. Now stop staring at my tits and put some makeup on."

Roxanne grinned and hugged her roommate.

"Okay, but you have to get dressed, unless you want to give poor Slughorn a heart attack by showing up in your panties."

Victoire laughed, and proceeded to get ready.

* * *

With one foot resting against the wall and hands in the navy blue pockets, Louis scanned the entrance hall for Rose.

His robes were a deep navy blue, and his hair was slicked back. The different streaks of blonde and brown were glistening, and the mismatched patches and colouring intrigued those who looked his way. Louis had also attempted to make a quiff with the front.

"You look like that guy from that muggle movie," James grinned, nudging the two-toned lad's shoulder.

"There are _millions_ of muggle movies, Jim," Louis sighed. James looked offended.

"Oi, I only talk about the _classic_ muggle films! It's called _Greif_ or something, it's got a guy who looks like you and some Australian chick in it."

"I'll ask mum about it," Louis noted to himself, he wanted nothing more than to tear the top part of his robes off and walk around in the navy suit. He had always _hated_ restrictive clothing, even as an infant.

Louis shoved the traumatic childhood memory of baby clothes from his mind as Rose appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore dress robes in a white-pearl colour, and her hair had been tamed.

"Wow," James's breath was taken away as his cousin descended the staircase.

Louis kicked himself off the wall, approaching the Gryffindor with a boyish charm added to his smile. The other girls in the hall all stared at him, swooning, but Louis ignored them and extended his hand for Rose.

"M'lady," he deepened his voice, and Rose arched a brown eyebrow.

" _Really,_ Lou?"

"Sorry," Louis instantly became sheepish and blushed.

"Not too good with this formal stuff," he muttered, and Rose grinned.

"Then don't worry about it," was the response from the red-head. Louis couldn't contain a blush, but then his blood ran cold once he locked eyes with Scorpius across the hall.

He pulled away and urged Rose to move into the hallway, extending his arm again.

* * *

Dominique checked herself over in the mirror for the umpteenth time. Pandora, in her mint green robes, couldn't help but sigh.

"Dom, for the love of hippogriff testicles, you look _fine._ We need to go,"

"Nothing's stopping you from going on without me,"

Pandora clenched her fists, careful not to smudge her nail polish. In an attempt to calm herself down, the blonde closed her eyes and counted to five.

"Poor Bernadette is probably standing awkwardly in the entrance hall waiting for you, and you're _still_ up here fucking around with your face!"

It was Dominique's turn to shut her eyes. She had spent the last twenty minutes trying to make her eyeliner match, but they insisted on being cousins, instead of twins.

"Is it just the eyes?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Turn around," Pandora sighed. Dominique did so, and the blonde plucked the eyeliner from her roommate's hands.

"Just let me do it, then we'll _finally_ be able to head down."

The pierced witch was thankful for the pocket charm Hermione had taught her. With her hands stuffed in her pockets, Dominique walked beside Pandora to the entrance hall.

The middle child's dress robes were sapphire blue, and upon seeing the other girls in the entrance hall, Dominique felt immediately underdressed.

"You're fine," Pandora instantly grabbed the brunette's hand, knowing that she would run away if given the chance.

"Look, there's Bernadette and Michael."

Following Pandora's gaze, Dominique caught Bernadette and blushed at once; emerald green robes with her black hair in a bun and red lipstick. Michael wore grey, and instantly faded into the background with Bernadette beside him. Pandora grabbed Dominique's hand and let her down the stairs, waving to Michael with her free arm.

"Dora!" the Hufflepuff beamed, and Bernadette smiled shyly at Dominique.

"Y-You look amazing," Dominique stuttered quietly.

"Well, we're heading in," Pandora let go of Dom and took Michael's waiting arm.

"See you in there?"

"Sure," Dom practically forced the reply out.

* * *

Victoire and Roxanne were late. They practically ran to the great hall with their heels in their hands and robes stuffed into their arms.

"Did you know the gladiators wore miniskirts to great grater strides?" Victoire chuckled to her roommate as they rounded the corner.

"I do now" Roxanne grinned, and screeched to a halt once they reached the stairs down to the entrance hall.

"Okay, shoes on," Roxanne dropped her heels and lowered her robes. Victoire did the same, regaining her composure.

At the bottom of the stairs, Professors Maxwell and Longbottom were corralling the students into the great hall. Victoire caught glimpses of the silvery decorations contained inside.

"Come on, ladies," Professor Longbottom smiled at them as they descended the stairs.

"Sorry Nev-I mean professor!" Roxanne caught herself with a grin at the family friend.

"In you go, Rox," Longbottom ushered the girl inside, but put out a hand to hold back Victoire.

"Vic, Mcgonagall wants you. She's just over there," Longbottom pointed to the Headmistress, talking to a portrait.

"Wh-why?" Victoire questioned, despite knowing the answer.

"You've got your little speech to do,"

With a groan, Victoire walked towards Mcgonagall. The Scottish witch looked up as the Gryffindor approached her.

"Miss Delacour-Granger, you are late," the woman scolded the blonde, curtly. Victoire bit her lip and held back a sigh.

"Come along, you just have to say a few words about the students doing well in their exams and how the year has been."

 _"Really?!"_ Victoire wailed internally. She _seriously_ didn't want to do this, and was annoyed Roxanne didn't take up her polyjuice potion offer.

"You only need to say a sentence or two, then the evening can begin," Mcgonagall reinforced lightly. Victoire wrung her hands together as the Head Mistress walked towards the doors.

Victoire stood alongside the head boy, Slytherin Jason Dardo. His long black hair had been slicked back into a low bun, and the front strands were curled.

"You look nice, Victoire," he smiled, extending his hand to the blonde. Jason was known for being extremely stylish and confident. It was custom for the head boy and girl to enter the hall hand-in-hand.

"As do you," Victoire plastered on a grin while she accepted.

Mcgonagall opened the doors and entered the hall. The hall was enchanted to feature the full moon outside. A gigantic, velvelty night sky over the hall that glistened with stars had been cast. The walls contained nebulars and clouds that really moved. The candles shimmered in a silvery light, and the hundres of small, eight-seater tables were each a different colour to represent the different planets and nebulars. A swirling black hole was placed underneath the stone floor, and lit up neon colours around the rim.

The students all stopped and stared at the headmistress, head boy and head girl. They entered with strides that commanded attention. Hundreds of young eyes peered at the model students, and the scattered applause made Victoire's heart plummet into her chest. She could see the male students; their eyes glazed over and drool, and could _feel_ the hatred and jealousy from the other female students. Jason next to her, with his head high and perfect pouty expression, was enjoying the attention. Victoire was fairly sure that he would be drunk if the situtation was liquid, but her train of thought crashed and rolled off its tracks once she saw a familiar quaff of blue hair. Darting her eyes back to the walkway in front of her, Victoire kept walking, even if she felt like everything had gone into slow motion.

Mcgonagall asked the two of them to stand on the side of the elevated area where the staff table would normally be, but for tonight, it had been replaced with a stage. The headmistress walked up onto the stage and magically amplified her voice, so as to reach the students at the very back of the hall.

Victoire drowned out the speech about having a good year and the congradulations on the exam results. She kept her gaze down and twiddled her thumbs.

"And now, a quick word from our head girl, Victoire Delacour-Granger."

Victoire's head snapped up at the sound of her name. She felt as though someone had pulled her out of a body of cold water. Jason had to nudge her lightly and flick his head to the stage once Victoire didn't move.

With a gulp, Victoire took short, brisk steps to the stage, and panicked once her heels clicked loudly against the hard surface. It sounded like a muggle gunshot. Mcgonagall handed Victoire her wand and stood back. The blonde's dress robes fluttered when she turned to face the hundreds of andolescent faces. Ignoring the ringing in her ears, Victoire grabbed her scattered thoughts and started to speak.

"F-Fellow students," she began, and desperately tried to steady her nerves and control her voice.

"Welcome to the Luna Ball, and well done on finishing your exams."

She caught Louis's eye, and he smiled encouragement with an added wink. Victoire let a grin form as she continued.

"I'm going to encourage you all to enjoy the night, but I'd like everyone to do so _tastefully_."

A mixture of groans and chuckles filled the hall. Victoire paled, but sucked up more oxygen.

"By all means, let's have fun. Let's dance, let's socialise, and let's allow young love to bloom, but let's be respectful about our actions."

Jason took proud strides onto the stage and pulled out his own wand.

"I'd like to add to that," his voice was strong and confident.

"If there is _any_ tomfoolery within this hall, you will be thrown out. Let's keep it clean, yeah?"

While the students groaned and nodded, Victoire caught Dominique's worried eye at the back of the hall.

"Thank you, Mr Dardo and Miss Delacour-Granger," Mgonagall cut them off, having slipped her wand out of Victoire's hand in an effortless and silent movement.

"Now that the administration is complete, we let the Luna Ball begin."

* * *

For those wondering, Louis's patronus is a Dalmatian.

Ten points for those who know who the head boy is.

Next is the final chapter. Sorry for pulling a dick-move on you all.

\- DJValkyrie


	14. Chapter 13 Part 2

**A/N:**

Eat your heart out for part 2. There might be one or two more chapters to go. I'm not sure yet. To be completely honest, I'm just making shit up as I go along.

* * *

With her wand raised high, Mcgonagall let loose a silvery shooting star. It flew around the top, scattering even smaller stars from its trail. The students cheered and applauded while the three made their way off the stage.

It was also custom for the head boy and girl to dance together for the first song. Everyone was allowed to join in. Victoire extended her arm to Jason, and saw Louis and Rose out of the corner of her eye doing the same thing.

"Are you happy the NEWTS are over?" Jason asked as he led the waltz. Victoire let out a sigh, catching a glimpse of Roxanne and Mitchell.

"I'm ecstatic, but I'm worried," she admitted. Jason raised a perfect black eyebrow.

"I just…had a nervous breakdown and had to have all of the tests rescheduled….I'm worried that would effect the outcome."

"Don't stress about that. They _always_ mark everyone fairly, even with rescheduled times," Jason reassured the blonde. Victoire wished she had Jason's self esteem; he was practically glowing with confidence and dominance.

The black-haired boy shot a wink over Victoire's shoulder, and then laughed out loud. Jason saw Victoire's puzzled expression, then shook his head with a grin.

"Matt is making funny faces again. I think he's jealous."

"Ah, gotcha," Victoire understood once recognising the name. Matt Lent was Jason's boyfriend.

"We will _probably_ sneak off when the night ages, I won't lie," a promiscuous smile formed on the Slytherin's lips. Victoire chuckled while she was twirled.

"Don't let any professor see you,"

"I'll try my best," Jason grinned as the song came to an end. The two bowed respectfully, and made their way to the tables.

"Might I butt in?"

 _'Oh, no,'_ Victoire felt as if she had been punched in the stomach, as Teddy tapped Jason on the shoulder with a polite smile.

Teddy wore traditional black dress robes, but had on a golden bowtie. His blue hair was also slicked back, and he had a small red rose in his pocket.

"Sure thing," Jason smiled, and bowed again to Victoire.

"Have a nice night," he walked off to his extremely attractive boyfriend.

The awkward silence set in, closing around them. 

* * *

Louis bowed for Rose and gave a boyish grin. Rose rolled her eyes as they straightened up.

"I'm so sick of this slow crap," she grumbled, but as if fate struck, the music would change.

A band walked onto the stage. A piano, double bass, guitar and drum kit had been conjured, and three of the band members were holding a trumpet, trombone and saxophone. Three female singers stood in front of three mic stands.

The drummer counted in a fast piece, and everyone screamed upon recognising the song. Even Rose jumped up and down with glee, and Louis had to regain his footing when she pull him in to dance.

" _This_ is what I'm talking about!"

Louis grinned as they jumped around to the beat. He was happy to have such a good friend with him to do whacky dance moves with. The heterochromic eyes scanned around the dance floor while he twirled Rose around, but he caught a glimpse of Scorpius near the back of the hall.

His heart sank, but attempted to mask his feelings behind a lopsided grin as he lifted Rose up and down.

Dominique and Bernadette looked on at the dance-floor, tapping their feet to the tempo. The Sltyherin was smiling up at the dancers while Dominique observed the band quietly.

"Would you like to dance?" Bernadette asked Dominique quietly.

The Ravenclaw choked on her breath, and the other girl let out a small sigh.

"I won't step on your toes, Dom."

"I-It's not that," Dom waved her hands quickly, stumbling over her words.

"I… _I_ can't dance, is all."

"Hogwash," Bernadette grinned and took Dom's hand. She led her onto the dance-floor, ignoring the protests.

"You'll be fine, just follow my lead!" She raised her voice over the music, and Dom bit her lip, terrified of everything and anything.

The music, pounding in her ears, made her disorientated at the beginning, yet Bernadette's gentle gestures of leading the awkward jumping dance seemed to put Dom at ease.

Once the up tempo song ended, the band started to play a cha-cha.

Victoire would had rather been anywhere but the great hall. In fact, she would rather be anywhere _but_ at Hogwarts.

"Would you like to step outside?"

 _'That's worse!'_ Victoire panicked internally, while Teddy stuck a hand into his pocket.

The fire inside the blonde's stomach started to stir again, and she shut her eyes in anguish.

All she wanted was a nice night, but Teddy wanting to talk, after she had _just_ gotten over the whole situation, she felt as if the world was crashing down around her.

All Victoire could manage was a dumb nod. Teddy grinned and extended his hand, but Victoire flinched away as if it were a dragon. His grin faded, and he drew back his hand.

Teddy led the way out with Victoire only a step or so behind him. The vast majority of students were still inside, but a handful seemed to be mulling about in the entrance, either waiting for dates or simply killing time. The music was muffled as the two walked away, and Victoire's thoughts became clearer.

She knew Teddy would never hurt her, but once he turned around to face her, the blonde had to fight the urge to run away.

"You look lovely tonight," Teddy complimented, and Victoire blushed.

"Thanks, you too."

Silence, filling the air to sufforcate. Teddy placed his hands in his pockets and sighed.

"I heard about what happened, with the NEWTS and everything,"

"Fuck," Victoir groaned, instantly wanting to turn on her heel and go straight to her room.

"Why is it that every little detail spreads through this place like wildfire?!"

"News travels fast, Vic," Teddy responded, it was soft and honest. The truth hurt, and Victoire tensed up.

"Anyway," Teddy continued quickly.

"Are you okay? I mean, did you get through the NEWTS?"

"Yes, I did," Victoire's return was bitter and brisk. Teddy breathed inwardly through his nose and looked down at the ground.

"You had me worried, Vic."

"How so?"

"I only saw you in the great hall, and I could have mistaken you for a ghost. You were so pale and lifeless,"

Vicoire clenched her fists. Really? He was going to talk about how bad she looked after they went their separate ways? Sensing the anger and frustration, Teddy started to become tongue-tied.

"Look, I just want to make s-sure you're okay. Y'know, with life and….and everything…I worried about you, and with the quidditch season being postponed I-I-I could imagine some of your outlets would be changed, and with the whole other shebangs going on an s-"

"Teddy."

The blue stopped talking, and Victoire could see him pale at the site of her icy, glowing eyes.

"Just stop talking. Please."

"Vic,"

"Don't 'Vic' me!" Victoire snapped, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Do you have _any_ idea how hard it's been for me to deal with all of this shit?! You know I struggle with these feelings, and you were my only support sytem outside of my family…and we had gone our separate ways. It felt as if someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest…"

Tears streamed down Victoire's cheeks. Teddy's brows drooped with sadness, but he politely remained silent.

"To be honest, I was numb throughout every exam…without you…I'm an empty shell…"

Teddy could practically feel Victoire's heart breaking in front of him. He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

"Vic…"

"I missed you, so much…"

"I…I missed you too…"

Victoire couldn't hold in her emotions anymore. Her mask, her façade of a perfect, poised woman had shattered. She threw herself into Teddy's embrace, and the Veela insider of her reared up. However, there was no pain or anxiety. It felt as if the Veela was embracing Teddy's spirit, like a warm blanket on a cold night. 

* * *

Louis gently pulled Rose off the dancefloor. Both were panting and had large smiles on their faces.

"I need a drink," Louis panted, and Rose laughed, completely breathless.

"Make that two."

Louis took out the chair to their table and dipped his head.

"M'lady,"

"You _really_ need to stop doing that," Rose giggled, but she let him go about the chivalry regardless. Once Rose was tucked in, Louis sat next to her and ordered the drinks.

"Do you _only_ drink butterbeer, Lou?"

"Hey, it's good for you," Was the boy's response. The two sat there, simply enjoying the other's company and watched the dancers.

"I'm not surprised Roxanne and Mitchell are _still_ going,"

"Neither, but those dance moves are a bit explicit."

Rose laughed as Roxanne dropped to the ground.

"Probably some latest muggle phase or something. You'll have to ask your mum about it."

"I don't think mum would know about the latest muggle dance moves, Rose."

"You never know,"

Louis smiled as he rolled his eyes. Rose's foot tapped to the beat of the song while she sipped on her butterbeer. Louis laughed out loud when he saw James and Hugo bump into two girls.

"Hugh that's _not_ how you woo a girl," Rose groaned. Louis continued to laugh, until he felt a call of nature.

"Ah, you'll have to excuse me," he stood up and adjusted his robes.

"Just a little trip to the boy's room." 

* * *

Their heels clicking against the hallway, Dominique and Bernadette had escaped the dancing and were looking for a quiet place to regain their composures. They were giggling a and had their fingers loosely entwined.

"Still not as good as _Ivycore_ ," Dominique couldn't help but grin, and Bernadette laughed.

"I don't think _anyone_ can compare to _Ivycore,_ Dom."

"That's true," The brunette smiled, and she felt herself get lost in Bernadette's gaze.

With her hair pulled back, Dominique could drink in the Slytherin's perfect complexion; her freckles were dusted to her cheeks, and those eyebrows were on fleek. Bernadette had changed her lip piercing to a simple, elegant silvery pearl, instead of her regular spike.

"You…You look beautiful," Was all Dom could say, completely breathless. Bernadette blushed and looked down, and she rubbed her right arm awkwardly.

"And you say you're not a romantic."

The shy response made Dominique blush as well. The two just stood close to each other, Bernadette leaning against the wall, hands now behind her back.

"Can I kiss you?" The words slipped out of Dominique's mouth, and Bernadette nodded in response. The brunette smiled, and gently placed her lips against Bernadette's.

Dominique felt like time had stopped, and there was no one else on earth apart from the two of them. Bernadette's lips were soft, and the cool feeling of her lip piercing against the corner of her mouth didn't bother Dominique at all. The Slytherin's hands slowly wrapped themselves around the Ravenclaw's waist. The smile that was curled onto Bernadette's face made Dominique sigh with pleasure.

However, they were so absorbed in each other that they didn't notice the two girls approaching them.

"Really, Finnigan? _Really?_ "

A cold, clear voice cracked the air. Dominique's heart sank; Merlene and Julie were standing a metre away from them. Both girls pushed away from each other.

"Oh, great," Bernadette whispered, but Dominique closed her eyes in some attempt to control the urge of hexing both bitches.

"I can't believe it…well, actually I can," Julie smirked.

"But I guess one clusterfuck of genetics can go with another. Perhaps your filthy halfblood father will be happy about this."

"Leave me father out of this, Marlene," Bernadette's voice was low. She had gotten off the wall and moved towards the other Slytherin girls. Marlene, whose pink robes clashed with her black lipstick, let up a hand.

"Hey, it's only the truth."

"The truth?"

For the first time in the entire year, Dominique had raised her voice to ask retaliate, instead of her usual soft growling. Lifting her head and turning to face the two Slytherins, Dominique placed one hand into her pocket, ignoring the fire burning inside of her.

"Here's some truth for you, since we're on the topic of genetics, your great grandfather, a pureblood, married his sister to produce your grandfather."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about my gre-" Malfoy stopped her snarl as Dominique raised her voice.

"Not to mention Salazar Slytherin himself married his cousin eventually."

"Who do you think you are to talk like that about Slytherin?!" Parkinson's voice grew shrill, and the brunette smirked.

"Hey, it's only the truth. If you have such an issue with me, because I'm a _filthy mutt,_ then I suggest you brush up on your family trees."  
Brown eyes snapped towards Parkinson.

"If you think _this_ is bad," Dominique gestured to herself and Bernadette, who was still trembling with silent fear in the corner.

"Then wait until you find out why your mother's ear is deformed."

"You beastly dyke!" Malfoy snapped, reaching for her wand.

"Oh, and let's not forget the snow queen, who married her own sister, too."

BANG!

Malfoy had conjured flames, and shot them towards Dominique. The Ravenclaw moved out of the way and drew her own wand.

"You filthy, disgusting, horrid clusterfuck!"

The insults were shot at the brunette with every flame. All the while, Dominique's smile only enraged Malfoy more.

"You purebloods. You can dish it all out, but when the tables turn, you can't handle it, can you?"

"SHUT UP!"

The white blonde bun was falling apart with every vicious movement Malfoy was making. Dominique continued to block and maintain her composure.

"That's enough!"

Bernadette stepped in to place a barrier up between the two witches, but Malfoy whirled around and shot flames directly towards her.

They latched onto the bottom of her green dress. With a shriek, the black-haired girl directed her wand to the flames and put it out with a jet of water from her wand.

"What on _earth_ is going on here?!"

Professor Maxwell, in all of their violet-robed glory, was striding towards the four girls.

"This freak insulted purebloods!" Parkinson spluttered, and Bernadette's jew dropped open.

"Excuse you, Julie! You two insulted me first! And Malfoy drew her wand first."

"Yes, I figured that," Maxwell observed the dishevelled blonde. Shaking their head, Maxwell helped Bernadette put the flame out while Malfoy glared at Dominique. Teeth gritted and mascara running, the blonde was breathing heavily through her nose.

"It's all her fault! She's a filthy fucking mutt!"

"That's enough, Miss Malfoy," Maxwell's words cut through the air like a knife. Bernadette's eyes filled with tears, unable to maintain her composure anymore.

She turned on her heel and ran away, tears flying everywhere. Dominique turned around and was about to call out for her, but Maxwell spoke first.

"You may go after her, Delacour-Granger," Their words warmed Dominique's heart. 

* * *

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Louis let the water he had splashed on his face drip down his cheeks. All the dancing and laughing was more activity than beating away bludgars. His hair was still quaffed up, but he had unbuttoned his jacket to hang open. The boy was enjoying himself, and so was Rose.

However, the fact that Scorpius was shooting him looks made Louis's skin crawl. He hadn't seen the blonde boy since he had pinned him against the wall, and Louis hadn't even _thought_ of Scorpius until tonight.

 _'For fuck's sake, I'm dancing with Rose and having a good time,'_ Louis thought to himself, clenching his fists and scrunching his eyes shut.

 _'Just get the knob out of your head and head back out there to dance some more!'_

Turning on his heel, Louis made his way to the door.

Yet, the second he opened the door, Scorpius Malfoy was standing mere centimetres away from him on the other side.

 _'Oh, fuck,'_ Louis thought with a sigh. Scorpius paled drastically, and his eyes bulged. It was a long, awkward silence, with neither boy moving.

They just stood there, eyes locked onto each other, not daring to blink as their chests heaved in sync.

Finally, it was Scorpius who broke the silence- a figurative glass just shattered through the air.

"Move."

Louis didn't need to be told twice. He quickly stepped to the side, scrunching his nose once he inhaled the Slytherin's thick cologne.

Scorpius brushed pass and undid his belt. Louis gripped the door and made to shut it behind him, but the blonde boy spoke again, louder as he was on the other side of the bathroom.

"You seem happy with that Weasley."

Louis felt as if he had been shot.

"What?"

"Weasley. You are happy dancing with her."

"Why wouldn't I be? And why does it concern you?"

The blonde fell silent, shoulders slumping. His simple black dress robes were accentuated by his high collar, and onyx tie, and his hair had been slicked back.

"An observation."

"Well, good for you," Louis snapped, taking a step out of the door.

"I wish you would dance with me."

Louis tripped over his own feet and choked. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? Was Scorpius just messing with him? Louis scanned the blonde boy's face, and his blush and watery eyes said it all; he was infatuated with Louis.

"Argh, shit," Louis growled, this was _not_ something he wanted to deal with.

He turned on his heel and stalked out of the bathroom, hoping and praying that he didn't have to deal with the Slytherin for the rest of the night. 

* * *

The white noise strangled Victoire's eardrums. She wanted nothing more than to leave the embrace, to run back to her room, to strip herself of her dress robes and crawl into bed to sob. But her mind had developed a case of schizophrenia and refused the movements to let go of Teddy, while her Veela soul thrived within Teddy's embrace.

"I missed you, Vic, I really did," Teddy murmured into her hair softly. His hands were gently against the fabric, and Victoire could only continue to sob silently. Not knowing what to do, she acted on instinct.

She reared her head back, blonde waves cascading down her back while she practically tore her hand off Teddy's shoulder. The hand moved shakily towards the boy's head, and she directed his lips towards hers.

They met softly, but grew more and more ambitious once their tongues tangled upon realising this is what they had missed. Their embrace had moved from tender to possessive as they both clung onto each other. Heat and desire turned the air thick as the moans became husky and hoarse.

It was Victoire who pulled away, and when she opened her eyes, she felt them burn blue. Teddy opened his eyes as well, and instantly choked on fear. However, Victoire smiled reassuringly.

"I will not hurt you, Teddy," she whispered, not breaking the gaze to reinforce her promise. The expression on the boy's face made Victoire sigh.

"I cannot stop the eyes, but I swear to Merlin that it's still me, Teddy. It's Victoire…it's Vic."

Teddy also sighed and dipped his head, there was sweat forming on his brow as his body instantly relaxed.

"Vic…I love you…so much that it aches…I know this is a part of you…it's just going to take time getting used to."

"I know," was the blonde's response, her voice was hushed.

"I still don't know everything about this either, but we can discover this together…like a research project."

"You're going to make _that_ simile? Really? On the one night where we _don't_ worry about our education?" Teddy raised and eyebrow, making Victoire giggle.  
"Okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to use that," she grinned and snaked her arms around the boy's neck again.

"I love you, Teddy…I am nothing without you, and I believe we can be unstoppable as a unit."

She kissed him to reinforce her point, and Teddy kissed back. When they broke away, Victoire's eyes were half-lidded.

"Would you like to get out of here?" she whispered as her lips curled. Teddy smiled and took her hand.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

The storage room was a special place for Victoire and Teddy. They had spent so many stolen moments in that confined space; their first kiss, first fight, first breakup and now, it was the location of their first and only mating pact.

It happened so quickly, neither could remember it bit for bit, but as their bodies rubbed together in a practiced dance, Victoire against the wall panting furiously while Teddy made sure he kept her steady, they felt a change between them.

The air was lighter, and the dance was effortless. Victoire gripped Teddy's shirt tightly as she moaned out the exctasy. Teddy understood that Victoire would be in control; this was _her_ Veela soul he was bonding with, and he didn't want to interrupt the pact.

Over the course of the pact, both Victoire and Teddy could feel a fire inside their stomachs grow with every movement. The fire swirled, connecting via some unknown force that would connect the two togther.

It never occurred to Teddy that this simple sexual act would bind him to Victoire for the rest of his life, and he doubted any regrets: Victoire was the girl of his dreams, and was everything to him.

He would have to learn how to live and survive with this inner soul, but like Victoire said before, they would do it together. 

* * *

Well, it's something. BTDubs, I _really_ don't like writing sex stuff.

-DJValkyrie


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Guess who's being a lazy shit and uploading random parts of the final chapter? Me.

But since everyone keeps hounding for updates, just remember that this is your own doing.

* * *

"Whoever thought heels would be ideal for women to run in?!"

Dominique thought as she kicked the pair off her feet.

She had to run to find Bernadette and make sure she was okay while still euphoric that Marlene had received her just desserts.

Bernadette was more important that Marlene, and she needed to find her, afraid that the Slytherin would do something she would regret.

Dominique searched all of the places she thought Bernadette would be; the library, the astronomy tower, the girls bathrooms, the potions dungeon, but the girl wasn't there.

A wave of anxiety crashed over her as she shut the door to the potions room.

Where could Bernadette be? And it wasn't like she would have gone far, and she _couldn't_ go far, anyway.

The Ravenclaw shut her eyes to think. She wasn't in her regular places, and if the Slytherin _had_ returned to her common room, Dominique wouldn't be able to get access, therefore wouldn't see Bernadette for the rest of the night.

 _"What about outside?"_

The thought struck Dominique, and the girl gasped. The place they had first kissed.

"The courtyard." 

* * *

Louis practically threw himself into the seat next to Rose and grabbed her hand, careful as to not spill her drink.

"Okay Scorpius just said he wants to dance with me," he spoke so fast that Rose had to try and process what he could have said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Scorpius is infatuated with me," Louis slowed down, but his heart was still racing.

Rose shook her head and frowned in confusion.

"How could he be infatuated with you? No offence, Lou, it's not like that, but Scorpius is dating Anita Buildgrin."

"I know that, but this is a _Veela_ thing," Louis grit his teeth and emphasised the word with wide eyes.

"People with Veela blood have a thing called thrall, and that's why he drools whenever I'm around. It's really complicated, and- Oh shit."

Louis's eyes widened in fear once Scorpius entered the hall. The Slytherin's hair was messy, and his shirt wasn't tucked in. 

* * *

Dominique sprinted, the layer of her dress robes were thrown over her shoulder as her feet slapped against the ground.

The pierced witch followed her inner direction towards the doors to the courtyard.

They were open, and the scene painted before her made Dominique's heart stand still.

The moon was glowing, completely full and beaming down upon the forest, lake and grounds. A velvet blanket of blue was cast over the sky, with stars scattered across to form abstract patterns. The moon was reflecting off the dark surface of the lake, and the floating lights around the courtyard paved a path towards the girl Dominique was looking for.

Bernadette was sitting on the top step that descended to the lower grounds and Hagrid's hut.

As Dominique slowly walked forward, she observed Bernadette, hunched forward, hands resting on her knees, trying to control her breathing. A smell hit her nose, and the Ravenclaw automatically wrinkled it; smoke.

"Bernadette?" Dominique softly addressed the Slytherin. When the emerald eyes looked up at the brown, they were glistening with tears. Her eyeliner was smudged, and smoke was rising from her right hand.

"Me mum and me are the only purebloods…great nan married another wizard, and mum married me dad…" Bernadette's voice was hitched and airy. She didn't look at Dominique, and kept staring out at the forbidden forest.

"I don't know why the hat put me in Slytherin…all of the people in there are so cold and malicious…I despise the constant hate on everyone that isn't a pureblood…It's awful!"

Sobs came from the black haired girl while Dominique took in the situation.

"Bernadette..." Dominique's voice was quiet, she couldn't help but ask.

"Are you smoking?"

"Oh, Yes. I am," Bernadette looked down at the cigarette.

She sighed, "My one bad habit, I guess," She chuckled, then took another drag.

"Are you…allowed to be smoking out here?"

"Dom, with all due respect, could we just forget about the cigarette for one _fucking_ moment?!" Bernadette's voice strained with her snapping, and it made Dominique flinch; the first time Bernadette Finnigan had ever snapped.

"I'm sorry," Dominique muttered, looking down at the ground.

Bernadette let out a sigh, "No, I'm sorry…"

She paused; turning her gaze to the forest as she narrowed her eyes and grit her teeth.

"I'm sorry that purebloods are just always so vile," her voice was curt and cold to match the expression on her face. Dominique's voice was small in comparison.

"But you're not."

The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, letting Dominique continue.

"You're not vile," the Ravenclaw lowered her gaze to try and meet Bernadette's line of vision.

"You're a pureblooded witch, and you're one of the most kind, respectful and beautiful purebloods I have ever known...this…is not what I'm used to, I'll have to admit."

A snort was the response.

"That was the most ludicrous thing you have every said," Was the Slytherin's deadpan of a reply.

"I know, it's something straight out of a pathetic romance novel. Yet, it's the truth," Dominique shrugged as Bernadette tapped the cigarette lightly with her thumb.

"Well, you're right about that," Bernadette chuckled darkly, taking a drag of the cigarette.

When she exhaled, she also sighed and dropped her head.

"This sucks. So much. My dress is in shambles, Marlene nearly killed you, and you caught me at my lowest."

Dominique didn't know what to say. Instead she sat down next to the girl and followed her gaze out to the forest. It was only then she really appreciated the beauty this time of night had to offer.

"If you're worried about the smoking, I'm not bothered," Dominique started as Bernadette tapped the cigarette again.

"Marlene knows…" Her voice trailed off, and Dominique raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"The fire…my biggest fear is fire…I saw my aunt get caught in a blaze and perished when I was little…she was a pureblood that supported muggleborns and halfbloods, and death-eaters burned her house to the ground…I _hate_ fire.."

"I'm so sorry," Dominique's voice was still low, and her eyes wondered to the singed hems of Bernadette's dress.

"If you're worried about your dress, don't. I can easily fix that if you'd like? Here," The tattooed witch pulled out her wand and cast a spell to fix the fabric.

Her slow and steady wand movements repaired the natural creasing of the hem, and the black burnt fabric was returned back to the emerald green.

Bernadette blinked, staring at the hem as if it were a foreign object. She lifted her head and smiled gently at the other witch.

"Thank you, Dom."

Dominique gave a half-smile and shrugged. She blushed furiously when Bernadette lightly kissed her cheek.

"This feels sickeningly sweet," The brunette chuckled, face turning completely red. She could feel the heat from her cheeks and ears.

Bernadette threw the cigarette on the ground and dug her heel into it with a smile.

"Sometimes, sweet is a good thing," she gently took the Ravenclaw's hands and leaned closer. 

* * *

"What do we do?" Louis grabbed Rose's arm and started to panic. As they had

"Is there a way to turn it off?" Rose was unsure of what to do.

"If there was, I wouldn't be in this hole!" Louis snapped and tightened his grip.

"Lou, calm down!" Rose hissed.

"I _can't!_ " Louis loosened his grip, but his voice tightened. While Louis was having a panic attack, Scorpius approached him, heaving heavily.

"I…I can't stop thinking about you," his voice was husky, and sweat beaded around his hairline.

"Oh _fuck!"_ Louis was panicking now, and his hands were sweating.

"You've been on my mind all year, I just _need_ you, you vile, loathsome halfbreed."

"Wow, he really _is_ in love with you," Rose smirked and folded her arms.

"You're not helping!"

"Just get in my mouth," Scorpius's vicelike grip was around the collar of Louis's shirt, and he tried to pull the boy in.

"Okay time out!" Louis shoved the Slytherin away, but stumbled over his own feet and fell back against the table.

His head hit the edge of the table with a loud "THWACK."

"Louis!" Rose gasped, and Scorpius just stood there, dumbfounded with his mouth hanging open.

"Mate theres no alcohol in the drinks!" A voice jeered at the incident, and James, followed by Hugo, approached Rose.

"What's going on here?" Hugo looked from Louis on the ground, to Rose, then at Scorpius.

"And why the heck is _he_ here?" Hugo pointed at Scorpius, who was still staring dumbly at Louis on the ground.

Rose knelt down beside Louis, and shook his shoulder.

"Lou? Louis? Are you okay?"

A groan was the only response.

When Louis moved his head, there was a dark red stain against the table cloth, and Rose gasped again. 


End file.
